And the memory remains
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel... Dean Winchester, inspecteur à la crim' rencontre Castiel, employé dans une librairie... L'un a perdu une partie de sa mémoire lors d'une agression... L'autre a été retrouvé inconscient et amnésique dans une ruelle, par Curtis, libraire de son état... Et si...
1. La librairie

**Hello, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic du dimanche : « And the memory remains » (référence à Metallica, groupe que j'adore mais aussi à un épisode de la série).**

 **Avant tout, je tenais à profiter de cette présentation pour remercier les fidèles d'être encore et toujours là après toutes ces années et à saluer les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont décidé de faire et/ou de continuer le voyage avec moi. Merci.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé et son amitié.**

 **Merci aux guest qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes dernières fics.**

.

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du Lord : Happy birthday Misha**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

.

« La librairie »

.

Sérieusement, Dean se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. Il marmonne en sortant de sa voiture qu'il vient de garer devant la devanture d'une petite librairie de quartier.

« Fait chier », en claquant la portière derrière lui, évitant de justesse de percuter une pauvre vieille accrochée à son trotteur.

« Pardon » grommelle-t-il entre ses dents tandis que la dite petite vieille le foudroie du regard.

.

Dean inspire profondément et pousse la porte de la boutique. Un petit grelot pendu au chambranle résonne, indiquant au propriétaire des lieux qu'un client est entré.

.

« Génial » maugrée Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, notant la présence d'un couple de jeunes gens un peu guindés qui fouillent la section « Spiritualité ».

Cerise sur le gâteau.

.

Il se dirige droit vers le comptoir, bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire complètement grotesque.

Deux mains posées à plat sur le bois terni, il attend que le libraire daigne se montrer. Il en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil discret sur le décor, histoire de patienter.

.

La librairie n'est pas très grande, mais étonnamment bien agencée vu le peu d'espace dont elle dispose. Sur chaque pan de mur, des rayonnages pleins à craquer. Au centre de la pièce, de grands présentoirs qui mettent en avant les dernières sorties du mois ou les coups de cœur du maître des lieux.

.

Dean jette un regard exaspéré à sa montre quand, enfin, la porte arrière s'ouvre. Il relève la tête, prêt à invectiver le bonhomme pour avoir mis plus trois minutes à ramener ses fesses, mais s'il a les mots sur le bout des lèvres, aucun d'entre eux ne les franchissent.

Il sourit, passant du potentiel bourrin en devenir au plus charmant des garçons.

« Bonjour », d'une voix suave, en se redressant.

« Hello » répond l'autre homme, impassible.

.

 _Oh putain !_ en plongeant dans les yeux les plus incroyables qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? », sourire avenant mais distant, attitude type de l'employé qui fait son boulot, ce qui froisse sensiblement l'orgueil de Dean.

.

Dean qui n'en mène pas large quand vient l'heure de déballer la raison de sa présence. Il fouille sa poche de jean et pose un bout de papier sur le comptoir. Il est hors de question qu'il donne à haute voix le titre de ce fichu bouquin. Foi de Winchester. Tout en maudissant Ash qui doit être plié en deux sur le siège passager de l'Impala. L'homme aux yeux d'enfer lit le petit bout de papier avec un air tellement sérieux que cela en devient comique. Dean en rirait, s'il n'était pas tant pétrifié de honte.

« _In Your Hands. The Everyman's Guide to Masturbation : Sex Guide for Men_ », se met à énoncer sans aucune gêne apparente le libraire de sa voix trop grave pour la libido de Dean.

« Merde » fulmine-t-il dans un murmure, rouge de confusion, regardant en biais les visages outrés du couple qui vient, comme par hasard, de se placer à deux pas de lui.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider. Nous possédons quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, mais… »,

alors que Dean cache mal son envie de pouffer devant les traits figés du couple.

« Monsieur ? » l'interpelle le libraire.

« Désolé », reprenant le fil de la conversation.

« Vous désirez que je vous le commande ? », s'enquiert le libraire.

.

Il aurait dû dire non… Lui expliquer qu'il avait perdu un stupide pari… Un de plus…

Que ce bouquin, il n'en avait rien à foutre… La masturbation n'ayant plus de secret pour lui depuis que son boulot lui ôtait toute chance de vie intime, ne lui laissant plus que sa main droite comme unique maîtresse.

Oui mais voilà, une petite voix intérieure lui susurre à l'oreille de dire oui et Dean obéit toujours à son instinct.

 _Après tout, la boutique est sur le chemin du boulot_ , se dit-il.

« Faites donc », se surprend-il à répondre avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences.

Ash va se foutre de lui pour les mille ans à venir.

.

L'homme se tourne vers l'ordinateur à sa droite, perplexe. Il penche la tête sur le côté, scrutant l'écran en se mordillant la lèvre.

Et Dean craque, littéralement.

« Ça va aller ? » légèrement taquin devant l'inexpérience évidente du libraire.

« Je… Je m'excuse », en se détournant de l'ordinateur pour lui faire face. « Le propriétaire a dû s'absenter pour quelques heures et m'a demandé de tenir la librairie jusqu'à son retour… Je ne suis pas encore très…familier avec cette… » balançant la main dans les airs. « cette nouvelle technologie »

« Nouvelle technologie ? », fait Dean, surpris.

« Désolé ».

Dean sent la panique dans les gestes avortés du libraire, son regard qui se met à chercher une ancre invisible.

« Écoutez », le rassure-t-il. « Je vais vous laisser les données du livre… Je reviendrai voir demain ou plus tard dans la semaine ce qu'il en est… Ça vous va comme ça ? », d'une voix posée, dénuée de toute moquerie.

« Ça… Ça sera parfait », ne pouvant cacher son soulagement. « Merci »

« Pas de quoi », en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur qui semble laisser l'autre dubitatif. Voire imperméable.

 _À cette allure-là, il n'allait plus rester grand-chose de son orgueil mal placé_ , se dit Dean, en riant intérieurement.

Le mec a l'air complètement à la ramasse, Dean lui sourit et l'autre homme en fait de même.

 _Bordel !_

Pour ce sourire-là, il serait prêt à enterrer son orgueil et sa fierté avec.

« J'y vais.. J'ai du boulot » finit-il par le saluer.

Il tape des mains sur le bord du comptoir, faisant tiquer le libraire en CDD.

« Salut », en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

« Au revoir », de sa voix grave, suivi d'un hochement de tête poli.

.

En fermant la porte, Dean jette un dernier coup d'œil dans la boutique.

Cheveux brun foncé ébouriffés, yeux à se damner.

Jean moulant et chemise aux manches retroussées sur des avant-bras musclés.

Il enregistre chaque détail, satisfait.

 _Il va mettre les conseils de ce livre en pratique avant même de l'avoir en sa possession,_ s'amuse-t-il en s'éloignant.

.

« T'en as mis du temps ? » le taquine Ash en buvant son café.

« Il ne l'avait pas en boutique », se renfrognant tout en glissant la clef dans le contact. « J'ai dû le commander », évitant son regard.

« Tu l'as commandé ? », suspicieux, se penchant sur le siège conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'énerve Dean en tentant de le repousser.

« J'essaye de voir la tête du libraire », en l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile… On va finir par être en retard », en le repoussant.

« Je suis sûr que le mec est canon », bougonnant en reprenant sa place. « Garth m'avait juré que le proprio était moche », en buvant une nouvelle rasade de son gobelet de café.

Dean se garde bien de lui signaler que le propriétaire en question était absent et que son remplaçant est tout sauf moche. Il tourne la clef de contact et ferme les yeux au bruit du moteur qui ronronne.

.

La voiture démarre et s'éloigne avant de tourner à la première à gauche sous le regard amusé d'un petit homme d'âge incertain.

Ce dernier traverse la rue avant de pousser la porte de la librairie. Il s'écarte aussitôt pour laisser passer un jeune couple qui en sort.

.

« Alors Castiel ? » saluant son assistant improvisé. « Tout s'est bien passé ? », en ôtant son parka qu'il pend à droite de l'entrée.

Il le voit jouer avec un bout de papier avant de redresser la tête.

« Il faudrait que vous m'appreniez à utiliser ce… cet ordinateur », mine défaite.

« Il faudrait oui », en s'approchant.

Il tend la main dans laquelle Castiel pose le papier.

« Un livre à commander » lâche ce dernier.

Le libraire le lit.

« À quel nom ? », en tournant le papier pour vérifier que rien ne soit indiqué à l'arrière.

« Je… », embarrassé. « Je n'ai pas pensé à le lui demander », en calant sa main sur sa nuque, dépité. « Je suis désolé »

« Cesse dont de t'excuser à tout bout de champs » soupire-t-il en faisant le tour du comptoir. « Viens… Allons boire un thé, veux-tu ? Cette visite m'a fatigué, j'ai besoin de me détendre », en entraînant le novice vers l'arrière.

.

Castiel ne lui demande rien. Il ne sait pas où s'est rendu le libraire et ce dernier s'est abstenu de le lui dire. Il ne voit donc pas de raison de s'y intéresser.

.

« Combien de livres a-t-on vendu aujourd'hui ? »lui demande-t-il en entrant dans une petite pièce aménagée à l'arrière de la boutique

Il y a là une table et quatre chaises. Un bureau sur la droite où se retrouvent pêle-mêle des notes de frais, des factures et des commandes ainsi qu'un ordinateur fixe.

Sur le petit meuble face à la fenêtre, un micro-onde, un percolateur et une bouilloire électrique.

Le libraire prend une bouteille d'eau posée sur le plan de travail et remplit la bouilloire sous le regard attentif de Castiel qui n'a toujours pas répondu à sa question.

« Castiel ? » insiste l'homme.

« Pardon ? », sursautant. « Six sans compter le livre à commander »

« Hum » se désole le libraire. « Ça ne va pas arranger notre comptabilité tout ça », sourire crispé.

« Vous devriez me laisser chercher du travail… Je sais que je n'y… connais pas grand-chose… Mais je pense être capable de faire de menus travaux »

« Pas question… Nous n'en avons pas encore fini, toi et moi », d'une voix douce.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas le choix » réplique aussitôt Castiel sur le même ton.

« Eh bien ? », se retournant les bras croisés. « Serait-ce un vent de révolte que je sens poindre là ? », amusé et intrigué à la fois.

« Je sais bien que… que je suis différent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois le rester », droit comme un i.

« Non, effectivement », en s'appuyant sur le petit meuble. « Et tu m'en vois ravi », en lui souriant, sincère.

Castiel lui répond d'un même sourire.

« On le prend ce thé ? » relance le libraire en indiquant l'armoire où se trouvent les sachets et les tasses. « Je te montrerai ensuite comment passer une commande », en allumant la bouilloire.

« Merci », en posant deux tasses sur la table.

.

www

.

Dean pousse la double porte du commissariat, suivi par Ash qui caresse ses joues râpeuses, sourire en coin.

Arrive Garth, casquette visée sur la tête.

« Alors, ce pari ? »

« Je vais le gagner » minaude Dean.

« Il est allé jusqu'à commander le bouquin » marmonne Ash, lèvres plissées.

« Me dis pas que t'as trouvé le vieux Curtis à ton goût quand même ? », s'affole Garth.

« Je ne répondrai à cette question qu'en présence de mon avocat », en se penchant à l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Mais ? », passant de Dean qui s'éloigne à Ash qui a perdu son sourire enjoué pour le fusiller du regard.

« S'il entre en possession de ce bouquin, tu me devras 150 dollar », en lui enfonçant sa visière sur le nez.

« Mais… Mais j'y suis pour rien… Je savais pas qu'il faisait dans la gérontophilie moi ! », se désespère Garth.

« Tâche de t'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois, abruti » vocifère Ash en disparaissant dans l'arrière-salle.

« 150 dollars » se désole Garth.

« T'auras qu'à demander à Mr Fizzle de te les avancer » lance ironique une femme dans son dos.

« C'est pas marrant, Jody », en se retournant.

« Allez… Amène-toi… On a du boulot… Un cas de maltraitance d'enfant dans le quartier Ouest », en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Et prends Mr Fizzles avec toi, le gosse n'aurait pas plus de trois ans ».

« Okay », en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon trop large.

Parfois il déteste vraiment son job.

.

Dean s'affale sur son siège tout en allumant son ordinateur. Ash s'assied au bureau de droite et fait de même.

« On n'a toujours pas le rapport du légiste sur notre macchabée d'East street » maugrée-t-il.

« Laisse-lui le temps, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un mec aux yeux carbonisés » lui signale Ash.

« Si ce n'était que les yeux », balance une femme en blouse blanche tout en lâchant un dossier sur le bureau de Dean.

« Pam ? », sursaute ce dernier en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Bonjour Dean… Ash », hochant la tête en sa direction. « On a réussi à identifier votre homme, un certain Gordon Walker… Vu son dossier long comme un cou de girafe, ça ne sera pas une grande perte », mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

« Pam' » la corrige Dean en zieutant vers le bureau du fond.

« Quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je pense, on est en démocratie que je sache »

« Raconte », la relance Dean d'un ton blasé, en ouvrant le dossier.

« J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie », en tirant une chaise voisine et s'installant devant son bureau. « Cramé de l'intérieur. de la tête aux pieds », abasourdie. « Ça fait presque 15 ans que je tranche dans le lard à coup de bistouri, et c'est la première fois que je vois ça »

« Pam' » tonne Ash en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Bah quoi ? Autant appeler un chat un chat », en frottant son visage marqué par la fatigue.

« C'est tout ? Juste cramé de l'intérieur ? Ça fait court » note Dean.

« Frank et moi, on y a passé la nuit aux dépends des autres clients qui logent dans notre frigo 4 étoiles, alors un peu de respect, tu veux !… Tout ça pour en ressortir avec plus de questions que de réponses », en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns « Pour vous faire une idée, il faut atteindre plus de 800 degrés pour réduire un corps en cendres, et encore il reste des résidus de calcaire… Sauf qu'ici… »

«… L'enveloppe charnelle, exceptés les yeux, ne présente aucune trace de brûlure » la coupe Ash.

« C'est pas tout à fait vrai », sourire en coin.

« Évite-nous les détails, tu veux ? » l'interrompt Dean, craignant la tournure que prend la conversation.

« Les oreilles, les narines, la bouche et le trou de cul aussi » énonce-t-elle fièrement.

« Merde, Pam ! » s'offusque Dean en grimaçant.

« Je sais, mon chou… Le trou de cul, c'est douloureux », faussement compatissante.

.

Ash explose de rire alors que Dean se tord sur son siège.

« Vous êtes de grands malades » peste-t-il en jetant un œil sur le dossier.

« J'ai quelques analyses en cours, dès que j'ai les résultats, je vous contacte » fait Pamela en se levant. « Mais ça ne sera pas avant demain… Là, je vais aller manger un bout chez Ellen et rentrer dormir quelques heures »

« Remets-lui le bonjour… Dis-lui que je passerai en fin de semaine »

« Besoin de compagnie ? » le titille Pamela.

« Non » se défend Dean.

« Plus nécessaire » la rectifie Ash « Il va bientôt pouvoir mettre en pratique son futur livre de chevet », en le désignant du pouce au médecin.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! », rage Dean en lui balançant la souris de son ordinateur au visage.

« Ou sinon si tu veux, je peux te recommander une crème super efficace contre les tendinites » propose Pamela, impassible.

« Vous savez quoi ? » en repoussant sa chaise et se levant. « Allez vous faire foutre »

« Déjà fait… Hier matin » répond Pamela en levant la main.

« Vraiment ? » fait Ash, épaté, en levant des sourcils.

« Vous êtes… Vous êtes… » bafouille Dean.

Pamela se met à rire avant de les laisser.

« Amène-toi » aboie Dean en s'adressant à Ash.

« Où ça ? », en lui obéissant.

« East street… Il nous faut trouver des témoins ou, tout du moins, une piste concrète à suivre… Je la sens pas cette histoire », mine renfrognée.

Ash ne lui répond pas, donnant par la même son approbation. Il a appris avec les années à faire confiance à l'instinct de son coéquipier, à raison la plupart du temps.

.

www

.

« La plonge… C'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer… Mais je vous avertis, c'est mal payé, les horaires sont lourds et le boulot, ingrat. Le dernier plongeur a tenu moins d'une heure » le prévient une _Mamma_ italienne à l'accent chantant, tout en jetant un torchon à vaisselle sur son épaule.

Castiel fronce le nez tout en tiquant.

« D'accord », en lui souriant et la _Mamma_ ne peut rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son sourire.

« Vous êtes à l'essai ce soir… Ne soyez pas en retard… Le service commence à 18 heures »

« Merci », avec déférence.

La femme en reste sans voix alors que Castiel la salue et sort de son restaurant.

« _Chi è, mamma ?_ » lance un homme à la barbe entretenue.

« _Non lo so_ », en croisant les bras.

.

Castiel s'arrête devant la devanture de la librairie.

Il observe son reflet perdu dans les livres exposés derrière la vitrine. Il tend la main et la pose sur ce visage qui lui est inconnu et pourtant est le sien.

La porte s'ouvre et Curtis apparaît. Castiel s'écarte aussitôt, reprenant son attitude distante.

« J'ai trouvé du travail comme plongeur dans un restaurant à quelques rues d'ici », lâche-t-il, impassible.

« Voyez-vous ça ! », note Curtis, bras croisés, épaule droite en appui sur le chambranle.

« Quand j'aurai réuni assez d'argent, je partirai », en fixant la couverture du dernier John Grisham.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion »,

« Oui, seulement, depuis, j'ai tué un homme » réplique Castiel, d'une voix blanche, se tournant vers Curtis.

« Je sais », soupire-t-il, exaspéré. « De cela aussi nous avons déjà parlé »

« Sans que jamais vous ne m'ayez donné de réponse »

« Je ne peux te les donner » s'excuse Curtis, tête baissée. « Je ne suis que ton guide »

« Curtis ! », le supplie Castiel.

Ce dernier le regarde avec tristesse avant de revenir sur ses pas, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

.

www

.

Gordon Walker, dealer à ses heures, proxénète à d'autres avec option homme de main, est mort dans l'indifférence générale. Pamela avait raison, il ne manquera à personne et certainement pas aux filles qu'il traitait comme du bétail.

.

Dean jette sa veste sur son canapé, ouvre son frigo, prend une bière et se traîne jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

En passant, il salue une photo posée sur un meuble bas.

« Hey Sammy ? J'espère que ta journée a été moins merdique que la mienne, frangin ».

Sur la photo, son frère, sa femme, Jessica et leur fils, Adam, quatre ans.

Ils vivent à San Francisco. Dean leur rend visite deux fois par an, pour l'anniversaire de son neveu et celui de son cadet. Sam en fait de même pour Noël et quelques jours de vacances en juillet.

Dean qui n'a jamais su quitter Lawrence malgré les souvenirs qui le lient à cette ville. L'accident de voiture, la mort de leur mère, le lent suicide de leur père.

Il a revendu la maison familiale. Sam a pu ainsi prendre un emprunt pour une petite maison sur la côte et Dean a pu en faire un pour s'acheter une petite maison unifamiliale près du centre-ville et, par là même, de son travail.

Dean est inspecteur à la crim' et ne changerait de vie pour rien au monde.

.

Il laisse couler l'eau pendant qu'il se déshabille tout en sirotant sa bière.

.

Une fois sous le jet, il se laisse aller à ses fantasmes. Il ne doit pas chercher bien loin pour trouver une raison de bander. Le docteur Sexy fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Quand Dean sent l'orgasme poindre, il ferme les yeux, main gauche sur la paroi de la douche.

 _« Dean »_ fait l'écho langoureux d'une voix rauque.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux et jouit aussitôt. Tremblant sur ses jambes, il met plusieurs secondes à revenir sur terre.

« Merde ! », la gorge nouée, en posant la deuxième main sur la paroi, l'eau glissant sur ses épaules.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'endort devant sa série favorite pour se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit

Fichus cauchemars.

.

Fin chapitre I

.

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve, si le cœur vous en dit, dimanche prochain fin d'après-midi/début de soirée pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**

.


	2. Le sauveur

**Merci mille fois du fond du cœur pour vos retours, mises en follow et favoris. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux guest Mysty et Chipie pour leur review.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha... Pour tout...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre II : « Le sauveur »

.

Bureau du lieutenant Rufus Turner.

.

Mise au point sur la troisième et dernière affaire du jour : Gordon Walker.

.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a une explication à me fournir autre que la foudre divine qui se mettrait à frapper les mécréants ? », lance Rufus en balançant la presse du jour sur son bureau. « Pamela ? », en se tournant vers le médecin légiste, adossée au mur de droite.

« Rien de plus que ce qu'il y a dans le dossier pour le moment… Les dernières analyses ne nous ont rien appris de nouveau », bras croisés. « Ce cas reste, jusqu'à présent, une véritable énigme », en haussant les épaules. « Nous continuons nos recherches, mais j'ai d'autres clients qui attendent leur tour, les pieds dans la glacière »

« Épargnez-nous ce genre de réflexion, voulez-vous ? », soupire le lieutenant.

« Vous avez pensé à la combustion spontanée ? »

Des regards consternés se posent sur Samandriel, nouvellement promu dans la brigade.

« Je ne délire pas… C'est scientifiquement prouvé » se justifie le jeune homme en bafouillant.

« J'y ai pensé » répond Pamela, le plus sérieusement du monde. « Mais comme toutes les autres théories, elle ne peut s'appliquer ici. Vu de l'extérieur, le corps n'a pas souffert si on excepte les orbites et quelques… autres brûlures », sentant le regard de Dean sur elle. « Ce qui ne peut être compatible avec une combustion spontanée »

« Dean ? », l'interpelle Turner.

« On a fouillé son appartement… On n'a rien trouvé… On est ensuite retourné sur les lieux du crime mais là aussi, chou blanc… Soit les gens ne veulent pas parler par peur des représailles, le truc classique, soit il n'y a tout simplement pas de témoins », avec une moue désabusée. « Gordon Walker était mêlé à plusieurs affaires, dont certaines encore en cours d'instruction. Autant dire que la liste des personnes qui rêvaient de le voir mort ne cesse de s'allonger, ça nous facilite pas le travail », en soupirant.

« Je vois » rumine Rufus. « Ceci dit, il n'y a pas ENCORE de raison de s'affoler et puis demain commence la campagne pour les élections municipales, la presse va pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie…Ça nous laissera les coudées plus franches pour tenter d'avancer dans cette enquête sans avoir les journalistes sur le dos… Dean… Ash… Je vous confie le bébé, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls… J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et je n'ai que quelques hommes pour manier la cravache donc… Messieurs et Mesdames », en s'adressant à Pamela et Jody. « Au boulot », en se levant de chaise pour conclure le _briefing._

« Bref et concis » marmonne Dean.

« En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter » continue Ash.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? », en se levant tout en saluant de la main un de ses collègues.

« On peut retourner sur place pour tenter de contacter les quelques _potentiels_ témoins qui n'étaient pas là hier et on avisera par la suite »

« Tu espères encore un miracle ? » se moque Dean, sourire en coin.

« Je crois aux probabilités… Les miracles, j'ai cessé d'y croire le jour où ils m'ont collé le roi de la branlette comme coéquipier », sourire entendu.

« Vous n'allez jamais me lâcher avec cette histoire ? », se désespère Dean, main sur le front.

« Jamais… Et c'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale », appuyé d'une frappe sur le bras.

« J'étais bourré... MERDE », en le devançant.

« _In vino veritas_ » réplique Ash.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne », en balançant ses bras de dépit.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête à la librairie en passant ? » lance Ash, innocemment.

Il voit Dean stopper brièvement avant qu'il ne reprenne sa marche en ronchonnant.

« Bingo » chuchote Ash en repoussant une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière.

.

www

.

Castiel cligne des paupières et fixe un long moment le plafond. Il y a quelques mois encore, il ne dormait pas. Aujourd'hui, il a besoin d'au moins 5 heures de sommeil pour ne pas s'effondrer en fin de journée. Il n'aime pas cette dépendance qui le lie à ce corps et l'oblige à lui céder.

Il ne mangeait pas non plus ni ne buvait avant… Avant quoi ? Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir. Maintenant son corps réclame au minimum un repas par jour et son litre d'eau quotidien.

Pourtant sa mémoire n'est pas entièrement morte, contrairement à son corps qui le lâche.

Preuve en est, il comprend toutes les langues parlées et écrites. À ce jour, Curtis en a répertorié 152 et, parmi celles-ci, des langues mortes ou de traditions orales oubliées de tous.

Il lit un livre en quelques minutes et en retient chaque mot même si, avec les semaines, il perd peu à peu cette capacité.

Il essaye de comprendre ce corps qui lui échappe et qu'il apprivoise à la fois. Curtis tente de l'aider du mieux qu'il peut. Castiel sait que le libraire lui cache une partie de la vérité mais, pour être honnête, il hésite à la connaître.

Cette vérité qui a fait de lui un assassin.

.

Il se redresse sur son lit et grimace. Il ressent la souffrance. Réminiscences ou nouvelles expériences ?

Ses muscles sont endoloris et son estomac gronde.

Assis au bord du matelas, il fait jouer ses orteils sur le tapis. Il sourit.

Il _est_.

.

Castiel descend les quelques marches de sa chambre qui mène au rez-de-chaussée et à la librairie.

Affublé d'un vieux jean et d'un T-shirt délavé, pieds nus et cheveux chiffonnés, il entre dans la cuisine où Curtis l'attend devant un thé encore fumant.

« Bonjour, Castiel »

« Curtis », en s'installant face à lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Fatigué, je crois ? », ayant du mal à mettre des mots sur ses ressentis.

« Ça s'est bien passé hier soir ? »

« Oui », en se servant un café.

« Tu vas y retourner ? », en buvant son thé.

« Oui »

« Bien », devant se satisfaire de ses monosyllabes.

Castiel est quelqu'un de taiseux. Pas qu'il le veuille, il est juste maladroit avec les mots.

Alors il écoute, et surtout il retient, beaucoup.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Curtis l'abandonne une nouvelle fois derrière le comptoir de la boutique.

Il sort et se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Il s'arrêtera C _hez Donna_ et y restera jusqu'en début d'après-midi on y sert les meilleurs thés et _scones_ de la ville.

Il attend encore le _4_ quand l'Impala de Dean Winchester se gare devant sa librairie. Il sourit, satisfait, en resserrant les pans de son parka.

.

www

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » balance Dean à Ash qui s'apprête à ouvrir sa portière.

« Bah… Je viens avec toi » s'étonne-t-il.

« Pas question », en ôtant sa ceinture. « Tu restes ici et tu veilles sur la bagnole », en sortant. « Et t'avise pas de me suivre », en le menaçant du doigt avant de claquer sa portière, sèchement.

Ash ne répond pas mais un éclat malicieux traverse son regard.

.

Dean vérifie une dernière fois que son coéquipier n'ait pas bougé et entre dans la librairie.

Un groupe de jeunes filles couine au fond de la boutique, près d'un rayonnage consacré aux mangas.

L'une d'elle croise le regard de Dean et lui sourit en rougissant avant de piailler de plus belle avec ses amies.

Il avance en se redressant comme un paon qui défile, mais perd toute son assurance quand deux orbes bleu se plantent sur lui.

Droit comme un i derrière le comptoir, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, l'homme lui offre un sourire maladroit.

« Hello », de sa voix grave.

« Hey… Je venais aux nouvelles… Vous savez pour le… », indiquant de la tête le groupe de jeunes filles.

« Le livre sur la masturbation masculine ? » lui répond-il, n'ayant visiblement pas saisi le message subliminal de Dean.

Dean qui vire rouge pivoine quand il entend les rires fuser à sa gauche.

 _Ce mec n'a aucun filtre_ , se désespère-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

« J'ai passé la commande hier soir » continue le libraire, impassible. « Votre livre nous sera livré fin de semaine »

« D'accord » soupire Dean, à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Tu devrais lui refiler tes coordonnées » lance une voix masculine dans son dos.

 _Putain, il ne manquait plus que lui_ , en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

« Tu sais, histoire qu'il puisse te contacter dès que le bouquin sera en sa possession » continue Ash, goguenard.

« Je t'avais pas demandé de rester dans la bagnole ? » peste Dean.

« Si », en haussant les épaules, désinvolte, mains dans ses poches. « Pas mal », avec admiration.

« Ash » tonne Dean en se retournant, furax.

« Je parlais de la librairie » souligne-t-il, sourire en coin.

« Tu… »

« Monsieur attend », le coupe-t-il en indiquant le comptoir.

« Pardon » bafouille Dean en se retournant vers l'employé qui le regarde, perplexe, tête penchée sur le côté.

Et merde ! Il sent le sourire satisfait d'Ash sur sa nuque.

« Je… Je vais vous donner mon numéro… Vous n'aurez qu'à me téléphoner dès que… Enfin bref », en se maudissant de se montrer aussi empoté.

Il fouille ses poches et peste de n'avoir rien pour écrire sur lui, ni stylo ni carnet de notes, le tout étant resté dans la voiture.

« Je peux ? », demande Dean en indiquant des post-it sur le comptoir près de l'ordinateur.

« Je vous en prie », en lui glissant ceux-ci ainsi qu'un feutre.

« Je vous note mes coordonnées…N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot sur la boîte vocale au cas où », tout en griffonnant son numéro.

« La boîte vocale ? » répète le libraire, dubitatif.

« Oui, vous savez la boîte vo… », s'arrêtant d'écrire.

Non, il n'a visiblement pas l'air de savoir… Mais d'où il sort ce mec beaucoup trop adorable pour son propre bien ?

Adorable ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ , effaré, se giflant mentalement.

« Tenez », repoussant le bloc vers l'employé.

« Dean Winchester ? », hésitant, cherchant la confirmation dans le regard de l'autre.

« Euh oui, c'est moi », tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je confirme que c'est lui » rajoute Ash par-dessus son épaule.

Dean respire profondément.

« Et vous êtes ? » insiste son coéquipier.

Dean expire bruyamment.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », fait l'employé de sa voix décidément trop rauque.

Dean fond, comme un con.

« Votre prénom ? » demande Ash en s'écartant de Dean pour se placer à ses côtés. « Lui, c'est Dean… Moi, Ash et vous ? »

« Oh », semblant comprendre. « Oh », ayant compris. « Je m'appelle Castiel », léger pli sur les lèvres.

« Castiel, hum ? V'là un prénom peu courant », en croisant les bras.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonne le dit Castiel.

Le tout devant un Dean éberlué, qui passe de l'un à l'autre, en mode poisson rouge.

.

Tout ça parce qu'un soir d'ivresse, il a parlé avec une tendresse trop houblonnée de sa main droite comme de sa maîtresse la plus fidèle.

Tout ça parce qu'il a perdu un pari et s'est retrouvé avec le nom d'un stupide bouquin pioché sur le net dans cette même main droite.

.

« Castiel ? » se met à penser tout haut Ash, sortant Dean de ses pensées. « Ça sonne un peu comme les mecs de la bible-là, non ? Genre Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Raphaël… Vous ne seriez pas un ange, par hasard ? », en posant le coude sur le comptoir pour y appuyer son menton et papillonner des yeux.

« Un… Un ange ? » s'étonne Castiel, dubitatif.

« Fous-lui la paix, tu veux » ronchonne Dean, en lui frappant sur le crâne, faisant voler ses cheveux mi-longs vers l'avant. « Faut l'excuser, ce n'est pas de sa faute, sa mère l'a fait tomber de son berceau quand il était bébé et depuis… », en se tapant la tempe de l'index.

Devant l'air horrifié et peiné de Castiel, Dean se reprend aussitôt.

« Je blague, mec », de plus en plus perdu devant les réactions totalement décalées de son vis-à-vis.

Ça couine à nouveau, Dean foudroie du regard les gamines qui se moquent ouvertement du libraire.

Il écarte doucement le pan de sa veste pour mettre en évidence sa plaque d'inspecteur de la crim'. Il faut moins de 30 secondes pour les voir déguerpir de la librairie.

« Efficace » balance Ash avec un demi-sourire.

« On y va » le rabroue Dean.

« Salut, Castiel…À la revoyure » lance Ash en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Salut, Cass… On garde contact » lance Dean.

« Au revoir… Dean », en lui offrant un sourire tout en entre-lignes.

.

Dean se laisse tomber sur le siège conducteur, le visage pâle et les traits soucieux.

« Ça va, mon pote ? » s'inquiète Ash.

« C'est rien… Juste une impression de déjà-vu », en mettant le contact.

« Ce sont là les effets d'un cerveau en décalage… C'est dû à la fatigue, au stress… C'est quand le cerveau va plus vite que le temps et que… »

« La ferme, Ash… Par pitié, la ferme » le supplie Dean, en laissant tomber son front sur le volant.

« Okay », en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

À peine la voiture atteint-elle le coin de la rue :

« Et si on parlait de ce très bizarre mais très foutrement bandant libraire ! », relance Ash, distraitement, en calant son coude contre le bord de la vitre.

« Non », en levant les yeux au plafond. « Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux mecs, toi ? », le fustige Dean.

« Depuis…jamais », en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. « Mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que je ne peux pas reconnaître quand j'en trouve un canon »

« Il n'est pas canon » chicane Dean.

« Non juste foutrement bandant » rétorque Ash, sourire complice.

« J'avoue… T'es content ? », en remerciant d'un signe de la tête un conducteur qui lui cède sa priorité.

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance », l'air de rien.

« Nop »

« Il n'est pas du même club ? », levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu sais très bien que mon gay radar a toujours été nul à chier », en se parquant sur la droite.

« Si c'était que ton gay radar » marmonne Ash en sortant.

« Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ça ne rend pas sourd, je te signale » réplique Dean en faisant de même.

Ash éclate de rire en claquant la portière.

« N'empêche, tu devrais tenter ta chance », depuis le côté opposé du capot. « C'est que tu commences à te faire vieux, mon pote… Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'appuyer sur ton charme légendaire pour faire tomber les pantalons… Viendra le temps où tu glisseras ton dentier dans un verre d'eau avec regret »

« T'es pas bien, toi ! », grimace Dean en lui indiquant le trottoir opposé.

.

Ils passent les trois heures suivantes à faire du porte-à-porte, glissant leurs cartes sous celles qui refusent obstinément de s'ouvrir.

Personne n'a rien vu ni même entendu. Gordon Walker est mort dans l'indifférence générale.

.

« Je crève de faim » marmonne Dean en descendant une nouvelle volée d'escalier.

« J'avoue que je cracherais pas sur un burger » le suit Ash.

.

« Inspecteur » fait alors une petite voix, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à déterminer l'origine.

« Qui est là ? » demande Dean, sans hausser le ton, de peur que la voix ne s'éteigne.

« Ici »

Ils lèvent tous deux les yeux. Sur le palier du dessus, une femme leur fait signe de monter.

Un regard et Ash donne son accord à Dean.

.

La femme ne doit pas dépasser les trente ans malgré ses traits tirés et ses yeux éclatés.

« Suivez-moi », en les menant jusqu'à un petit appartement dans lequel règne un désordre sans nom.

Elle referme la porte aussi vite, vérifiant par le judas que nul voisin n'apparaisse dans le couloir.

« Mademoiselle ? » l'interpelle Ash.

« Ils sont partis », les yeux qui roulent dans ses orbites, incapables de fixer un point précis.

« Partis ? » répète Dean.

« L'homme qui est mort, que son âme pourrisse en enfer », rajoute-t-elle en aparté, crachant sur le sol avec dédain. « Le mac tapait sur une de ses filles… Il tapait fort et elle criait… fort », en faisant les cent pas. « Ils vous diront rien, parce qu'ici, tout le monde s'en fout…mais… Mais moi, j'ai regardé là », en pointant la fenêtre. « L'autre lui a dit d'arrêter, mais l'autre taré a jeté la fille contre le mur… Tellement fort qu'elle s'est évanouie », en s'agitant.

D'un regard, Dean indique à Ash une cuillère, un briquet et un élastique épais traînant sur la table basse.

« Qui est cet autre, madame ? » lui demande Ash.

« Le sauveur », avec un air béat. « Le sauveur a posé la main sur la tête de l'autre homme. Et l'autre, il a crié et ses yeux se sont illuminés et puis… boum », imitant un corps qui s'effondre. « Vous devez me croire… J'suis pas folle »

« Vous pourriez nous le décrire ? » poursuit Ash sans conviction.

« Trop sombre », se lamente-t-elle. « Mais c'était un homme blanc », d'une main balayant le vide.

« Et la fille ? » l'interroge Dean tout en regardant par la fenêtre qui donne effectivement sur la scène de crime.

« Partie avec lui »

« Vous la connaissez ? »

« Une pute du quartier… J'connais pas son nom » crache-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

« Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ? » demande Ash.

« Non mais… mais c'est suffisant ? ».  
Elle s'approche de lui, fébrile.

« C'est suffisant oui », en croisant le regard las de Dean.

Il fouille sa poche et en sort 50 dollars. Turner va encore tiquer sur la note de frais. Le témoignage d'une junkie en manque ne tient jamais devant une cour.

Mais de _rien_ , ils sont passés à quelque chose, ça valait bien quelques billets.

La femme s'en saisit vivement et les serre contre sa poitrine.

« Voici ma carte » joignant le geste à la parole. « N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si un détail vous revenait », insiste Ash.

« Hum », avec un hochement de tête vif, tout en l'attrapant.

« Dean », en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Il… Il… » bredouille la femme en leur tournant le dos. « Il portait un imper… comme celui de ce policier à la télé… Le vieux qui parle toujours de sa femme et de son chien. »

« Columbo ? » tente Dean après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« C'est ça », en les chassant de la main.

« Merci », la salue-t-il alors que Ash s'apprête déjà à sortir.

« Cassez-vous de chez moi », la voix qui tremble au même rythme que son corps qui réclame.

.

« Tu crois qu'elle a dit vrai ? » se demande Ash en descendant les marches.

« On sera vite fixé… Si Gordon a vraiment fracassé la tête de la fille contre le mur, il doit y avoir des traces »

« Les légistes n'ont rien trouvé » lui signale son coéquipier.

« Vu l'état de la ruelle, ce n'est pas étonnant…Ça sera plus facile maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'on cherche », en poussant la porte du hall.

.

Ils font le tour de l'immeuble et se mettent à fouiller la ruelle.

Il faut moins de dix minutes à Ash pour trouver du sang et quelques cheveux blonds collés au mur de droite, entre une benne à ordures et quelques boîtes en carton vide.

« J'appelle Pamela », tout en félicitant Ash d'une tape sur l'épaule. « Si on arrive à identifier la fille, on arrivera peut-être à identifier son bon samaritain »

« C'est mince… Une prostituée blonde… Si son ADN n'est pas répertorié, ça va pas nous servir à grand-chose »

« Non mais au moins, on sait qu'elle est blonde, qu'elle tapinait dans le quartier et qu'elle doit être salement amochée »

« Je contacte les mœurs » opine Ash en sortant son téléphone.

Dean lève les yeux vers l'appartement où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

 _Le sauveur !_ en fronçant les sourcils.

.

Fin chapitre II

.

 **En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve, si le coeur vous en dit, dimanche prochain.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	3. Suzy Lee

**Tout d'abord, je tiens encore à tous vous remercier pour vos retours, vos mises en follow ou favoris. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre. Merci à vous tous qui donnez vie à mes histoires.**

 **Je sais que je me répète mais sachez que je continuerai à le faire aussi longtemps que je posterai.**

 **.  
Merci à Chipie et Mysty (ainsi qu'à Maly et Proxilius) pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma béta qui trouve toujours un moment pour me corriger.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre III : « Suzy Lee »**

 **.**

Assis sur un banc, Castiel observe le monde qui défile devant lui. Le joggeur, écouteurs collés aux oreilles. La mère et son fils qui marchent l'un à côté de l'autre en se souriant. La jeune fille accrochée à l'écran qu'elle tient serré entre ses mains comme le saint Graal. La bande d'adolescents qui échange bruyamment sur le dernier match de basket du collège _._

Castiel cale ses coudes sur ses genoux et se penche en croisant les mains. S'ancrer au sol à défaut de fixer ce monde qui reste pour lui un mystère. Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis qu'il a été retrouvé inconscient par Curtis au milieu de cette ruelle, et pourtant rien n'a vraiment changé. Ses souvenirs demeurent flous. Trop de pièces manquent au puzzle qu'est devenu son existence.

Le docteur Benton lui a expliqué qu'il souffrait d'amnésie sélective probablement due à un traumatisme important. Il n'a pu lui garantir qu'il retrouverait un jour la totalité de sa mémoire et, de ce fait, de son passé.

Depuis, Castiel apprend ce monde qu'il sait ne pas être le sien. Il a fini par s'y attacher, à aimer ces fourmis humaines qui grouillent et le fascinent.

.

Quelqu'un s'assied à sa droite. Il sent la tension, la peur mais aussi le soulagement chez cet autre. Il _ressent_ les émotions.

« Bonjour », d'une voix qui tremble et hésite.

« Hello, Suzy Lee » lui répond Castiel en se redressant.

.

Elle porte un foulard qui cache ses longs cheveux blonds et la plaie à l'arrière de son crâne. Son arcade explosée est dissimulée derrière de grosses lunettes de soleil qui jurent en cette journée couverte. Vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste de lin, elle ne ressemble plus en rien à la jeune femme qu'il a croisée dans cette ruelle.

.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu », léger pli sur les lèvres.

« Une promesse est une promesse » réplique-t-elle avec un sourire tendu.

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'enquiert-il.

« Mieux, merci… J'ai… J'ai téléphoné à ma… à ma mère », bafouille-t-elle, détournant la tête vers la plaine de jeux à quelques mètres d'eux. « Elle accepte que j'aille vivre chez elle… temporairement », en étouffant un rire désabusé.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle », en s'adossant au dossier du banc.

« Si on veut », faisant de même.

« C'est votre mère »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses », en haussant les épaules. « Au moins, je serai loin d'ici ».

« Je… Je suis désolé », menton baissé.

« De quoi ? » se tournant vers lui, surprise.

« Cet homme… » commence-t-il.

« …était un fumier… Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait » le coupe-t-elle sèchement.

« Qui suis-je pour décider qui mérite ou non de vivre ou de mourir ? », en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie », en posant sa main sur les siennes.

« Au prix d'une autre », presque inaudible.

« Vous le regrettez ? »

« Oui », avec une franchise désarmante.

« Parce que je suis une… » bredouille-t-elle, le visage qui pâlit.

« Non » la rassure-t-il aussitôt. « Je le regrette parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce geste et que cela me fait… peur », les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » ose-t-elle.

« Je… Je ne sais pas », de sa voix trop rauque.

« Dans trois jours, je rentre chez moi » relance Suzy Lee après un court silence « Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je compte bien changer les choses. Reprendre mes études… Reprendre ma vie en main surtout… Et dans les moments de doute, parce qu'il y en aura, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je penserai à vous… À ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je me souviendrai de ce que cela vous a coûté de mettre fin à une vie pour en sauver une autre… La mienne, celle d'une prostituée, une fille de rien »

« Ne dites pas cela », en penchant la tête vers elle pour accrocher son regard.

« Ce n'était que la simple vérité… Mais ce n'est plus MA vérité… Grâce à vous », avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front, mains toujours sur les siennes qui se crispent. « Merci », lui murmure-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

À ces mots, elle le sent se détendre. Quand elle s'écarte, il y a dans ces orbes bleus qui semblent voir si loin, un éclat de lumière semblable à un sourire.

.

www

.

Dean, suivi de Ash, trace droit vers le bureau de lieutenant Stark. Ce dernier dirige la section des mœurs depuis six ans. Tout le monde l'apprécie ici, même si sa dégaine en laisse plus d'un perplexe.

Stark, en pleine conversation téléphonique, leur indique de la main de s'asseoir.

« J'ai dit non », claque-t-il. « Nous avions un accord… Tu ne l'as pas respecté », boots de motards croisées sur son bureau, en dangereux déséquilibre sur sa chaise, écoutant les jérémiades de son indic à l'autre bout du fil.

Dean s'amuse en tirant une chaise et s'y installe à califourchon. Ash, lui, pose un bout de fesse sur le coin du bureau.

« Rappelle quand tu auras les renseignements que je t'ai demandés, sinon oublie-moi », en raccrochant et jetant son téléphone sur son bureau.

« Salut les gars », en balançant ses pieds au sol avant de s'accouder face à Dean.

« Hey, Donnie », sourire complice.

« Désolé pour l'autre abruti », regard sur son téléphone.

« Te bile pas… On connaît ça », en prenant Ash à témoin.

« Alors ! Paraîtrait qu'on aurait besoin de moi ? », en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux peroxydés.

« Anna t'a passé le message ? »

« Ouaip », en se redressant avant d'ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau. « J'ai quelques filles qui pourraient correspondre », en sortant un dossier qu'il tend à Dean.

« Merci, je te revaudrai ça », en l'ouvrant.

« On en reparlera au _Roadhouse_ devant un bourbon », appuyé d'un clin d'œil, pied droit posé sur son genou gauche, mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

« Elles ne sont que trois ? » s'étonne Dean.

« Walker n'avait qu'une dizaine de filles et ce sont les seules vraies ou fausses blondes du lot…D'après ce que je sais, le mec était plutôt du genre à varier les plaisirs… Les filles, c'était juste un petit extra et… puis… surtout son défouloir personnel », sur un ton plus acide.

« C'est ce qui lui aura probablement coûté la vie » souligne Dean en tendant la première photo à Ash.

« Je vais pas le pleurer » marmonne Stark.

« Tu les connais toutes ? », en lui montrant la deuxième fille.

« Yep… Lily Rose », en pointant Ash. « …a été arrêtée la première fois pour racolage à 18 ans… Elle en a aujourd'hui, 22 »

« Janice », œillade vers Dean. « 29 ans, elle bat l'antiffle depuis plus de dix ans et puis tu as Suzy Lee, 24 ans… La dernière recrue de Walker… Elle travaille pour lui depuis un peu moins de deux ans »

« Tu sais où on peut les trouver ? »

« Janice loue un appart'… Lily fait dans la colloc'… Suzy loue une chambre chez une ex-prostituée reconvertie dans l'immobilier », sourire sarcastique. « Les adresses sont sujettes à caution, je te préviens… En plus, avec la mort de leur mac, il y a beaucoup chance qu'elles aient bougé »

« On se débrouillera », en reprenant et rangeant les photos. « Merci Donnie », en se levant.

« Pas de quoi, mec »

« Sympa » note Ash en tapant sur une _nodding head_ à l'effigie de _Spike._

« Cadeau d'Anna… Elle prétend que je lui ressemble », en roulant des yeux.

« Elle n'a pas tort » confirme Ash.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Stark les interrompt.

« Bonne chance, et si jamais par malheur vous chopez le mec qui a grillé cette ordure, remerciez-le de ma part », en décrochant. « Quoi encore, Elliot ? », exaspéré alors que Dean et Ash le saluent et s'éloignent.

.

www

.

Quand Castiel pousse la porte de la librairie quelques minutes après avoir quitté Suzy Lee, il y retrouve Curtis, debout derrière le comptoir, plongé dans un livre.

« Castiel » le salue le libraire tout en continuant sa lecture.

« J'étais au parc », mains enfouies dans les poches de son trench-coat. « Avec Suzy Lee », précise-t-il.

« Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre… Tu es libre que je sache », en tournant sa page.

« Vous savez pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? », après une courte hésitation.

« Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question », détachant ses yeux de son livre pour les lever lentement sur Castiel.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de me dire la vérité ? » le supplie-t-il.

« Parce que tu dois la découvrir par toi-même » lui répond Curtis, en ôtant ses lunettes et les posant sur le comptoir. « Parce que ce n'est plus de mon ressort »

« Cet homme… Celui que j'ai tué… » commence-t-il.

« Oui ? », intrigué.

« Je ne lui voulais pas de mal… Je voulais juste qu'il cesse de lui en faire à elle », grimaçant de dépit.

« Castiel » le somme Curtis en faisant le tour de son comptoir.

« Suzy Lee », perdu dans ses pensées. « Elle criait si fort », désemparé. « Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter », en se dandinant « Il a ri avant de me frapper… Je n'ai rien senti ou si peu », en laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa mâchoire. « Il a paru surpris… Et puis sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, ma main s'est posée sur son front et… », la fixant avec horreur.

« Chassez le naturel… » commence Curtis dans un murmure.

« Suis-je le mal ? », visage fermé.

« Oh non, Castiel », avec une réelle tendresse. « Tu en es même l'antithèse »

« Alors pourquoi ? », en tendant sa main meurtrière vers le libraire.

« Là n'est pas la raison », en posant la sienne sur son épaule. « Là est le chemin de ta mémoire »

« Ai-je seulement envie de la retrouver après tout ça ? », abattu.

« Il y a dans ce passé qui te manque, l'origine de cette quête de vérité »

« Je ne comprends pas », en tiquant.

« Ne cherche pas à le faire… », en laissant retomber son bras. « Existe », en englobant la pièce du regard. « Vis… Tout te reviendra en son temps… Crois-moi », avec un doux sourire.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux », désabusé.

« Pas plus que moi… Pas plus que tous ces êtres qui, comme nous, vivent sur ce petit bout de planète insignifiant parmi ces Hommes, et pourtant… nous existons… Nous demeurons parmi eux et nous nous adaptons parce que nous sommes nous aussi cette humanité, Castiel », en retournant vers son comptoir.

« Et vous ? »

« Quand tu sauras ta vérité, qui sait ? », en rouvrant son livre.

.

S'ensuit un long silence brisé par le tintement de la clochette de l'entrée.

« Je vais faire du thé… Vous en voulez ? », en ôtant son trench-coat.

« Merci » opine Curtis, tout en accueillant le couple qui s'avance vers lui. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

.

Tout en préparant le thé, Castiel regarde par la fenêtre. Il se souvient de cette voix qui l'avait guidé vers la ruelle ce soir-là. Une voix de femme qui hurlait son impuissance. Qui maudissait les hommes. Qui priait pour que quelqu'un intervienne. Qui priait pour cette pauvre fille dans cette ruelle. Cette prostituée qui marchait aujourd'hui sur ce trottoir qu'elle arpentait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Quand la drogue n'était encore qu'une échappatoire et pas encore une prison.

.

www

.

Taverne le _Roadhouse_.

.

Dean jure entre ses dents en vidant sa bière qu'il claque sur le comptoir, Ash, assis à sa droite, joue avec le bout de son pouce sur le goulot de la sienne.

Ellen, la patronne, soupire en dodelinant la tête avec pitié. Elle ouvre une nouvelle bouteille qu'elle pose devant Dean.

« Elle était si pourrie que ça ta journée, beau gosse ? » lui demande-t-elle de sa voix grave.

« T'as pas idée », en la remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

« Non, mais je m'en fais une vague en voyant ta tête », sourire gouailleur.

Un client la hèle à l'autre bout du zinc.

« Elle est pour moi » les laisse-t-elle, en indiquant la bière.

« Merci »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » relance Ash en buvant une gorgée.

« J'en sais foutrement rien », maudissant cette journée qui n'avait rien changé à l'énorme point d'interrogation qu'était le meurtre de Walker.

Tout a commencé avec Lily Rose qui leur a annoncé tout sourire qu'elle avait un alibi en or pour ce soir-là. Elle était en effet avec Creedy, de son vrai nom, Van Ness. Autrement dit, elle se tapait l'associé et homme de main de Walker.

Elle a accepté sans rechigner de leur montrer, en plus de son avantageux décolleté, l'arrière de son crâne. Vierge de toute plaie ou bosse.

Ils se sont ensuite rendus chez Janice qui n'était pas présente. Ils l'ont retrouvée arpentant le trottoir sur ses quinze centimètres de talons aiguille.

Celle-ci s'est montrée bien moins coopérative que sa consœur, mais s'est finalement décidée, sous menace d'un petit séjour derrière les barreaux pour racolage, à défaire son chignon. Là aussi, aucune trace de blessure.

La nuit du meurtre : « Je taillais des pipes, mon mignon » a-t-elle balancé à un Dean complètement indifférent à son numéro de provocation.

Ils l'ont saluée poliment avant de se rendre chez Suzy Lee. Elle leur a ouvert la porte, leur a souri, résignée et les a fait entrer.

Elle leur a avoué, qu'effectivement, Gordon l'avait tabassée dans la ruelle cette nuit, et pas que celle-là d'ailleurs a-t-elle précisé. Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir atteint son quota pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

Et oui, un homme était intervenu, et non, elle était incapable d'en donner une description, elle était bien trop occupée à encaisser les coups de son mac.

Devant l'insistance de l'inconnu, Walker avait fini par s'énerver, l'avait écartée brusquement et sa tête avait alors violemment heurté le mur. Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien après cela.

Quand elle s'est réveillée, Gordon était étendu sur le sol, elle n'a appris que quelques heures plus tard qu'il était en fait mort.

« Un témoin prétend vous avoir vu sortir de la ruelle avec l'homme qui a pris votre défense » a affirmé Dean.

« C'est faux » a-t-elle répondu d'une voix lasse. « Il n'était plus là et, croyez-moi, je le regrette… J'aurais bien aimé le remercier », en portant distraitement la main à sa blessure « C'est Sonny qui m'est venu en aide », visiblement fatiguée, encore marquée par les récents événements.

« Sonny ? »

« Un des serveurs du _Jerry's »_

Elle leur a donné l'adresse du bar avant d'accepter de les suivre jusqu'au poste pour faire sa déposition.

Deux heures plus tard, Sonny leur a confirmé les dires de Suzy Lee. Concernant le fait qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de l'état de santé de Gordon Walker, il a prétendu _ne pas avoir fait gaffe._

« Décidément, personne ne pouvait le blairer, ce mec » a ronchonné Dean en notant le numéro de téléphone du serveur.

.

Retour à la case départ.

.

Dean vide la moitié de sa bouteille et expire bruyamment.

« On est dans la merde »

« Yep » confirme Ash, sourire en coin.

« On dirait que ça te réjouit ? », étonné.

« J'avoue que si cette histoire tombait dans les 56 % d'affaires non résolues, ça ne me ferait pas mal au bide », en vidant sa bière.

Dean ne répond pas. Demain, ils feront leur rapport au chef Turner qui décidera de la suite à donner à l'enquête. Ils se doutent qu'elle ne sera plus prioritaire. Ils devront attendre le rapport de Pamela avec les derniers retours d'analyse, et si rien de nouveau n'en ressort, le dossier finira en bas de la pile. Les criminels ne dorment pas, un nouveau mort remplacera Walker.

Dean finit sa bière et se lève.

« Je te dépose ? » demande-t-il à Ash.

« Non, je dois voir Jo pour un souci d'informatique », en évitant son regard.

« Bien sur » répond Dean, amusé.

« La ferme » maugrée son coéquipier.

.

www

.

Plusieurs coups sur la porte, Suzy Lee jette un coup d'œil furtif sur son réveil. Elle se lève, tire sur sa jupe trop courte et va ouvrir.

« Salut ma belle » lance Sonny, main en appui sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Salut », sourire de façade.

« J'espère au moins que ce petit mensonge en valait la peine ? », en entrant alors qu'elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

.

Ce soir, elle va payer sa dette en chair et en cash. Un dernier client, une dernière passe. 1500 dollars pour son silence.

Ce n'est pas bien cher pour s'acheter une nouvelle vie et protéger celle d'un homme qui a risqué la sienne pour elle.

.

Elle referme la porte et se tourne. Sonny s'avance et elle sourit, déjà ailleurs.

.

www

.

 _Un entrepôt… Des cris… Des coups de feu… Il court après un homme qui tente de fuir et se retrouve seul au fond d'un immense hangar…_

 _L'homme sans visage surgit de derrière un conteneur… Un nouveau coup de feu… La douleur est fulgurante…_

 _Et puis le noir…_

 _._

Dean se redresse sur son lit, en sueur, les battements de son cœur qui résonnent dans ses tympans.

Il jette les draps au pied du matelas en pestant et fixe le plafond.

Il sait que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Que personne ne lui a tiré dessus ce jour-là. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde a prétendu. Mais il y a tellement de zone d'ombres dans sa fichue caboche à propos de cette soirée.

Il n'a jamais eu que le rapport d'enquête sur lequel s'appuyer. Un coup de pied de biche à hauteur de la tempe. Un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti à si bon compte, avaient déclaré les médecins à l'époque.

Par réflexe, il glisse son index sur la boursouflure derrière le lobe de son oreille. Preuve dans sa chair que c'était bien là, la vérité.

Depuis quelques mois pourtant, ce cauchemar est devenu récurrent, il hante ses nuits comme un écho du passé qu'il n'arrive pas à définir et qui le ronge.

.

Il est près de trois heures du matin quand Dean s'installe devant la télévision, tasse de café dans les mains.

À 7 heures, la sonnerie de son téléphone le fait sursauter dans son canapé et renverser son café froid.

.

www

.

Ezio prépare plusieurs cappuccino et les pose sur le comptoir. Ce sont les derniers de la soirée, ceux réservés à _Mamma_ et son personnel.

Il est passé minuit, le restaurant a fermé ses portes depuis vingt minutes. Il les rouvrira demain à 11 heures 30 pour le service de midi.

 _Mamma_ Rivalti se tient en bout de table. A sa droite, la place libre d'Ezio, son fils. C'est lui qui s'occupe du bar et des comptes.

A sa gauche, Maneli, le cuistot auprès duquel est assis, Vito, le _pizzaialo_. Face à lui Charlie, la serveuse et à côté de celle-ci, Castiel.

Ne manque que Giacomo, le commis de cuisine parti retrouver sa femme et son fils.

.

Ezio fait le service et s'assied à son tour. Pour la première fois de la journée, le calme règne. Pas de cris, de voix qui chantent l'Italie ou de musique. Juste les cuillères qui touillent et les sourires fatigués qui se croisent.

.

C'est _Mamma_ qui a insisté pour que Castiel se joigne à eux maintenant qu'il faisait officiellement partie du personnel. Charlie ne lui a pas laissé l'occasion de décliner l'offre, le tirant à sa suite jusqu'à la table et prétextant que ce serait faire insulte à _Mamma_ que de refuser son invitation.

.

Une heure plus tard, Castiel pousse la porte de l'appartement. Il glisse deux billets de 50 dollars sur une sous-tasse qu'il pose près de la bouilloire électrique.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mélange de fierté et de ce bonheur idiot d'avoir trouver sa place même si elle se partage entre une librairie et un restaurant de quartier.

Il apprend. Il existe.

.

Sur le comptoir de la libraire, Curtis a posé un livre. Il était temps pour lui de refaire une petite visite de courtoisie gourmande chez _Donna_.

.

Fin chapitre III

.

 **NB : Spike : Un des personnages principaux de la série « Buffy »**

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	4. Une journée de merde

**Merci encore une fois pour vos retours. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Merci aux guest Mysty et Maly pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Cha.**

 **.**

 **Ce chapitre est pour toi, Alisone, ma fidèle lectrice et amie...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

.

Chapitre IV : « Une journée de merde »

.

 _S'il avait su qu'un jour il pédalerait dans la semoule comme un abruti d'adolescent boutonneux pour trouver le courage d'inviter quelqu'un_ , rumine Dean, tout en patientant derrière deux clientes.

 _Merde quoi !_ Il se sent tellement idiot.

.

Cela fait dix minutes qu'il est entré dans cette fichue librairie avec Ash collé à ses basques.

Et cela fait exactement dix minutes que Dean a une folle envie de lui en coller une pour effacer ce stupide sourire de son visage.

« T'as rien d'autre à foutre ? » s'énerve-t-il.

« Nop », en croisant les bras, nonchalant. « Je te rappelle que je dois veiller à ce que tu respectes le pari jusqu'au bout », sourire entendu.

« Il doit me prendre pour un obsédé » ronchonne Dean.

« Je te signale que tu es un ob-sé-dé » répond Ash, le plus sérieusement du monde. « En témoigne les _Get out !_ qui traînent dans tous tes tiroirs »

« Ça ne fait pas de moi un obsédé… Par contre, fantasmer sous la douche en pensant à la fille d'Ellen, ça, ça l'est ! » lui balance-t-il en retour d'un air satisfait.

Ash lui sourit béat en lui indiquant le comptoir d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Oh bordel », en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir en se retournant.

« Hello, Dean » le salue Castiel, tête inclinée et mine perplexe.

Dean croise le regard amusé des deux clientes qui s'éloignent, livres sous le bras.

C'est officiel ! Cette journée est en passe de devenir l'une des pires de toute son existence.

« Hey, Cass », bafouille Dean en se frottant la nuque avant de prendre appui sur le comptoir pour se redonner un peu d'assurance.

« Cass ? » fait celui-ci, un peu surpris.

« Dean adore les surnoms… Tu t'y habitueras très vite » note Ash, platement.

« M'habituer à quoi ? », confus.

« À rien… Ne l'écoute pas » râle Dean en écartant son coéquipier d'un coup de coude. « Je suis venu pour… pour le bouquin », sentant ses joues rougir et Ash à deux doigts de craquer.

.

Dean prie pour que le livre soit emballé ou glissé dans un sac plastique, n'importe quoi pourvu que…

 _Putain !_ se lamente-t-il quand ledit livre est posé sur le comptoir.

« Cela fera 18 dollars 50, s'il vous plaît », sur un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel.

Castiel ne semble nullement troublé par la couverture : un jeune homme en sous-vêtement, mains dans son boxer et regard aguicheur.

Dean n'est pas quelqu'un de prude mais, en cet instant précis, yeux rivés sur la superbe plastique du mannequin qui s'affiche sur la couverture, il donnerait tout pour être ailleurs. Sur Mars peut-être ?

« Okay » finit-il par bredouiller en sortant son porte-feuille. « Garde la monnaie », en posant un billet de vingt sur le livre.

« Merci » lui répond Castiel.

Tête enfoncée entre les épaules, Dean voit le pied droit de Ash qui tapote nerveusement le sol.

« J'espère qu'il vous apportera entière satisfaction » rajoute le libraire.

Dean jurerait avoir vu les orteils de son coéquipier se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures. C'est maintenant certain, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il va arrêter d'entendre parler de toute cette histoire.

« C'était… C'était pour un pari » marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

« Pardon ? » fait Castiel, confus.

« J'ai perdu un pari » répète Dean en relevant la tête. « Le gage était d'acheter ce foutu bouquin », en se tournant vers Ash. « C'est fait, t'es content ? », furieux, tout en prenant son livre.

Ash opine, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Merci », en saluant Castiel d'un hochement de tête. « On va y aller, on a du boulot », en poussant Ash vers la sortie.

« Au revoir, Dean » répond Castiel.

Ce n'est pas tellement sa voix, mais plutôt la façon dont Castiel a prononcé son prénom qui fait faire demi-tour à Dean. Castiel qui lui offre un sourire un peu gauche qui lui fait _littéralement_ mal, au sens premier du terme.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui avec ce mec ? Et puis, cette voix…

Elle lui semble si… familière.

.

Dean s'approche du comptoir, livre calé sous le bras et l'autre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Vous désirez autre chose ? » lui demande Castiel.

« Oui… Toi », du tac au tac avant de virer pivoine devant le visage décontenancé du libraire. « Merde, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » bafouille Dean. « Enfin si mais non… Mais… », s'enfonçant de plus belle alors que Ash explose de rire en sortant.

Ne reste plus que le tintement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée.

« Dean ? » insiste Castiel.

« Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre un de ses quatre ? » lâche-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, tout en fixant le comptoir sur lequel il se taperait volontiers la tête.

« Un de ses quatre quoi ? », répond l'autre, dubitatif.

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber » crache Dean, persuadé qu'il se fout de lui.

« Dean ! » l'interpelle Castiel alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir.

« Quoi ? », rageur, main sur la poignée de porte.

« Je veux bien », d'une voix timorée.

« Te sens pas obligé » réplique Dean, s'en voulant aussitôt d'avoir usé d'un ton trop sec.

« Je ne me sens pas obligé… C'est juste que c'est… C'est la première fois »

« Quoi ? », en se retournant, un demi-sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il garde cependant ses réflexions pour lui face au regard perdu de Castiel.

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? », yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

« Non », en secouant la tête doucement. « Je… Je suis nouveau dans cette…ville… Je ne connais personne… et de là où je viens, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour invité à… boire un verre », évitant d'avouer que sa mémoire est défaillante et qu'il se peut qu'il se trompe sur ce dernier point.

Mais Castiel ne veut pas qu'il parte. Il _sent_ qu'il ne doit pas le laisser partir.

Dean lui inspire confiance et derrière ses orbes verts, il y a quelque chose qui lui _parle_ et qui l'attire. Et ça lui suffit.

« Ça te dit demain soir ? » lui propose Dean devant le silence qui se prolonge et ce regard trop perçant qui le met mal à l'aise.

« Je travaille », presque à regret, après une courte pause.

« La librairie est ouverte de nuit ? », fronçant des sourcils.

« Non… Je fais la plonge dans un restaurant », répond-il spontanément.

« Tu quoi ? », abasourdi. « Okay », en se mettant à rire. « Bien joué », en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Pardon ? », de plus en plus perplexe.

« Je vais te laisser… J'ai assez abusé de ton précieux temps avec toutes mes conneries », de l'amertume plein la voix. « Salut et merci encore pour le bouquin », en tapant nerveusement le bord du comptoir du bout des doigts.

« J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » s'inquiète Castiel.

« Si tu voulais pas sortir avec moi, il suffisait simplement de me le dire… C'était pas la peine de me faire passer pour un abruti » crache Dean, vexé. « J'y arrive très bien tout seul, merci », sourire pincé.

Le visage de Castiel se ferme, son corps se fige mais tout ce que Dean voit, ce sont ses yeux bleus et l'incompréhension mêlée de tristesse qui les voile.

« Tu fais vraiment la plonge, c'est ça ? » grimace Dean, embarrassé.

Castiel se contente d'opiner.

« Merde ! », se désole Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Mais je suis libre dimanche, si tu veux ? », osant le tutoyer pour la première fois.

Dean sent que s'il ne saisit pas cette chance, il risque de ne pas en avoir d'autre. Et ce risque-là, il ne veut pas le prendre alors :

« On peut se voir vers 19 heures, si ça te convient ? » lui propose-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« D'accord ». sur le même ton.

« Okay », un peu crispé. « Je connais un bar sympa pas trop loin d'ici, le _Roadhouse,_ on peut peut-être s'y retrouver ? »

« C'est une bonne idée », en lui souriant.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même et ça lui vrille les tripes.

« Génial… À dimanche alors… 19 heures », en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Au revoir, Dean », de sa voix trop rauque.

« Salut, Cass », en ouvrant la porte après un moment d'hésitation.

.

« Pas un mot », alors qu'il s'affale sur son siège conducteur et balance le livre sur la banquette arrière.

« J'ai rien dit » se défend Ash.

Dean démarre, jette un dernier coup d'œil à la devanture tout en manœuvrant .

« Alors, tu le revois quand ? » relance Ash en fixant le trottoir opposé.

« Dimanche » grogne Dean.

« Il est… différent », souligne Ash distraitement, après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean sait que son coéquipier fait allusion à ses autres amants, ceux d'un soir ou les rares qui sont restés plus d'une nuit. Ces mecs qu'il ramène de bar ou, pour certains, du boulot. Ce même boulot qui sert de prétexte à son refus de se fixer alors que tout n'est qu'excuses.

La véritable raison est qu'aucun d'eux n'arrive à remplir ce vide qui bouffe Dean depuis son agression sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Il est complètement à la ramasse » continue Ash. « Je l'aime bien », en se tournant vers Dean.

Celui-ci se contente de lui répondre d'un sourire lointain. Il ne se voit pas lui répondre que lui aussi, l'aime bien ce libraire décalé, parce qu'il remplit ce fameux vide d'un simple sourire et que ça l'angoisse de découvrir pourquoi.

.

www

.

La matinée a mal débuté.

Le lieutenant Turner leur a retiré, momentanément, l'affaire. Une demande des stup' qui continuent d'enquêter sur Walker et les multiples ramifications de ses trafics en tous genres, et de ce fait n'apprécient que moyennement de voir deux flics continuer à secouer le panier de crabes. Turner tient à maintenir la bonne entente entre les différents départements et la mort de Walker n'est plus une priorité depuis que trois autres cadavres ont pris sa relève à la morgue.

Le tout en balançant sur la table les derniers résultats d'analyse envoyés par Pamela qui n'apportent rien de plus que ce qu'ils savent déjà. C'est-à-dire : un gros point d'interrogation.

Dean a eu beau ruer dans les brancards, le lieutenant n'en a pas démordu.

.

Pour couronner le tout, Pamela, avec un air contrit, est venue les retrouver entre l'heure du midi avec un dossier sous le bras qu'elle a tendu sans un mot vers Dean.

Elle a découvert que la mort de Walker n'était pas un cas unique.

Une autre victime a été retrouvée deux ans plus tôt sur un terrain vague. Même diagnostique et même conclusion. Elle a contacté le médecin légiste qui s'était occupé de l'affaire à l'époque.

Celle-ci a été classée sans suite.

La victime était connue des services de police. Une petite frappe sans envergure dont les causes de la mort n'avaient ému personne, pas même les journalistes. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était passé inaperçue. À l'époque, la chute du roi de la pègre locale, Fergus Crowley avait fait la une de toute la presse.

« Jared Bender » a lu Dean, avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, mains croisées sur sa nuque.

Ash s'est penché au-dessus du bureau pour jeter un œil sur le dossier ouvert.

« Vous le connaissez ? » leur a demandé Pamela.

« Me dis rien » a répondu Ash avec désinvolture. « Dean ? »

Dean caresse, machinalement, du bout de son index, la cicatrice derrière son oreille, pensif.

« Son nom ne me dit rien, mais ce visage… », en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur la photo. « J'ai dû probablement le croiser », suspicieux. « Tu en as parlé à Turner ? », en s'adressant à Pamela.

« Yep », en haussant les épaules, dépitée.

« Je vois », a soupiré Dean.

« Il dit ne pas avoir assez de personnel pour se permettre d'enquêter sur des cas plus proches d' _X-files_ que des homicides », amusée. « Il n'a pas tout à fait tort… Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai trois nouveaux locataires qui m'attendent … Mulder… Scully », en les saluant tour à tour, surnoms qui ont fait sourire les deux hommes.

.

Journée de merde…

Dean et Ash se sont rendus dans le Northside.

Une femme a abattu son mari d'une balle en pleine tête avant de prendre la fuite avec ses deux enfants. L'homme était connu de la police pour des antécédents de violences conjugales.

Les inspecteurs sont arrivés sur les lieux du crime avec des pieds de plomb.

« Comme on se retrouve » a lancé Pamela.

« Comme tu dis » a grommelé Dean, en entrant dans le salon où se trouvait encore le corps et une partie de la cervelle du mari sur le tapis.

« Je vous fais un rapide topo », a-t-elle dit en se penchant sur la victime. « Une balle de colt 1911 en pleine tête tirée quasi à bout portant », en indiquant l'arme qui gisait sur le sol, à quelques pas du corps. « Vous noterez les blessures et le sang sur les phalanges », en soulevant l'une de main de l'homme.

« Je parierais mon salaire que c'est celui de sa femme ou de ses gosses » a craché Dean, en s'accroupissant à côté de l'arme, un vieux modèle datant de la guerre de Corée.

« Les résultats d'analyses nous le diront » a-t-elle répondu, faisant signe au coroner d'entrer.

« On va voir si on peut tirer quelque chose des voisins » a lancé Dean, blasé. « On se retrouve au poste »

« Comptez pas m'y voir avant demain après-midi » les a prévenus Pamela.

Une tape sur le bras de Ash et Dean se dirigeait vers la sortie quand son téléphone s'est mis à sonner.

« Inspecteur Winchester », en saluant l'officier qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte. « Castiel ? », ne pouvant cacher sa joie. « Oui… Oui bien sûr… Vous serez encore ouvert d'ici… », regardant sa montre. « 17 heures… Hum… Parfait…À toute… Merci ».

Il a fixé un bref instant l'écran de son téléphone avant de le ranger.

« Quoi ? », en se tournant vers Ash qui se tenait à sa droite, sourire en coin.

« Si c'est pas mignon » a-t-il minaudé, moqueur.

Une claque à l'arrière du crâne plus tard, Ash s'est retrouvé à frapper à la première porte du couloir. L'homme qui leur a ouvert s'est aussitôt renfrogné avec un air de constipé face à la dégaine de soixante-huitard échevelé de l'inspecteur.

« Inspecteur Lindberg et Winchester » a fait Ash devant le visage à présent outré du bonhomme.

.

L'enquête de voisinage n'a fait que confirmer ce dont ils se doutaient déjà. Rodger était un homme connu pour être violent, amoureux de la bouteille et passionné d'armes de guerre. Elle a confirmé aussi et surtout qu'aucun des voisins ne les aiderait à retrouver la mère et ses deux enfants. Un échange de regards, Dean et Ash ont approuvé leur silence d'un sourire complice

Sourire qui s'est effacé quelques minutes plus tard quand un appel de la centrale les a informés qu'une patrouille de la route venait d'intercepter madame Rodger et ses enfants, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du Canada.

.

Journée de merde…

.

www

.

T-shirt noir sur jean délavé, appuyé contre l'évier, Castiel écoute l'horloge de la cuisine égrener les secondes.

Il repense à Dean. À l'étrange attirance qu'il ressent pour cet homme. À ce besoin de combler l'espace qui les sépare tout en n'osant le franchir.

.

« Tu es loin » lance une voix familière. « Tu veux partager tes pensées ? » lui demande Curtis en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Dean Winchester m'a demandé d'aller boire un verre avec lui… J'ai dit oui », répond-il, toujours concentré sur l'horloge. « Vous connaissez le _Roadhouse_? », perplexe.

« Oui… C'est ce que les gens appellent communément par ici, un bar à flics » souligne Curtis.

« Vous pourriez me dire comment m'y rendre ? », en se tournant vers lui.

« Je t'y amènerai si tu veux », en refermant la porte du frigo, bouteille de lait dans la main.

« Merci » se contente de répondre Castiel. « Je vais vous laisser », en attrapant son trench-coat posé sur une chaise.

« Bonne soirée, Castiel »

« À vous aussi »

« Castiel ? » l'interpelle celui-ci avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

« Oui ? », en enfilant son imper.

« Pourrais-tu cesser de me vouvoyer, s'il te plaît ? », d'un air blasé.

Castiel hoche la tête et sort.

.

Curtis prend un verre et s'assied.

« Tu vois, Jeremiah », soliloque-t-il en se servant. « Comme le disait si bien Lucrèce : Tout est enchaîné par les liens de la destinée », en souriant.

.

Il vide son verre de lait, se lève et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il écrira tard cette nuit.

Parce que s'il a perdu le droit d'écrire l'avenir, il n'a, heureusement, pas perdu celui d'écrire le présent.

.

www

.

Une bagarre éclate dans la rue, devant un bar à pochetrons à quelques mètres du restaurant.

Ça hurle et ça s'insulte. Via la devanture , les clients aperçoivent quatre hommes qui se battent sur le trottoir d'en face. Un serveur du bar essaye en vain de les séparer, rien n'y fait. En désespoir de cause, il finit par décrocher son téléphone.

.

Alertée par les cris et le mouvement dans la salle, _Mamma_ a déboulé derrière le bar, avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Castiel à Maneli _._

« _Una rissa tra umbrachi_ », lui répond celui-ci en roulant des yeux.

Castiel s'essuie les mains et sort de la cuisine sous le regard blasé du cuistot.

.

Depuis le comptoir, Castiel les voit, l'un des hommes est à terre et les trois autres s'acharnent sur lui à coups de pieds. Le serveur tente une nouvelle fois de s'interposer, mais se retrouve balancé contre le mur.

Castiel penche la tête incrédule. Face à l'inertie des clients et des membres du personnel, il se décide à agir. Il pose son torchon sur le zinc et devant le regard abasourdi de toute la salle, sort du restaurant.

« Castiel » hurle Charlie en le poursuivant.

« _Tu resta qui_ » ordonne _Mamma_ en la retenant par le bras.

.

Castiel traverse la rue sans tenir compte des coups de klaxon qui détournent l'attention des agresseurs vers lui.

Il s'arrête à un pas d'eux, droit sur ses pieds. La victime gémit à même le sol, le visage en sang.

« Ça suffit » tonne Castiel.

« T'es qui toi ? » bredouille le plus âgé du trio.

Castiel ne l'écoute pas et se penche sur le blessé.

« Je vais vous aider », alors que le serveur du bar, bien que sur ces gardes, se relève et le rejoint.

« J'ai appelé les flics… Je vous conseille de vous barrer si vous voulez pas finir en prison » les menace-t-il.

Leur réaction n'est pas celle que le serveur espérait.

« Connard » beugle le barbu, ivre mort, s'apprêtant à lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

.

Castiel bloque d'une main la chaussure de l'agresseur et le repousse violemment vers l'arrière. L'homme titube avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

« Tu vas l'payer » siffle le plus âgé.

« Vous permettez ? » fait Castiel au serveur tout en se relevant.

« Euh ? » répond ce dernier, dubitatif, passant des uns aux autres.

« Rentrez chez vous » demande calmement Castiel aux trois hommes.

« Tu crois quoi ? » postillonne le barbu qui peine à se relever. « Qu'tu'nous fais peur ? »

« S'il vous plaît », avec une froide politesse, imperturbable.

Le plus âgé balance alors son poing vers l'avant, Castiel le retient d'une main, resserre sa prise puis lui tort le poignet. L'homme tombe à genou au sol en hurlant, tout en tenant son avant-bras.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal », d'une voix blanche.

Les deux autres hommes s'interrogent tout en observant leur camarade qui continue de couiner sous la prise de Castiel.

« Je vous conseille de faire ce qu'il vous dit » fait une voix masculine au fort accent.

.

Ezio fait rebondir un rouleau à tarte dans la paume de sa main, bien décidé à s'en servir pour étaler autre chose que la pâte.

Cela suffit à faire réagir les hommes qui reculent avant de faire demi-tour et courir, trébuchant un pas sur deux.

Castiel force le troisième homme à se lever puis se tourne vers le blessé qui, aidé par le serveur, a réussi à s'asseoir tant bien que mal.

« Vous voulez qu'on attende la police avec vous ? » demande Castiel.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à les contacter » avoue le serveur, penaud. « J'ai bluffé », sourire crispé.

« Et pour cet homme ? », en indiquant l'agresseur.

« Ils sont frères » soupire-t-il.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fait Ezio.

« Ils sont frères » répète le serveur en aidant le blessé à se relever.

« Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? », interrogeant l'autre homme.

« Ce connard a couché avec ma femme », crache le plus âgé en pointant le blessé.

Castiel tique, surpris.

« Oh », en relâchant sa prise.

L'homme se masse le poignet en le foudroyant du regard, mais garde prudemment ses distances.

« Je veux plus jamais vous revoir ici » lâche le serveur. « Sinon j'appellerai les flics et, cette fois-ci, je m'assurerai qu'ils décrochent », les menace-t-il tout en poussant le blessé dans les bras de son frère. « Foutez le camp » hurle-t-il alors que les gens qui se sont agglutinés aux fenêtres et sur le trottoir se retirent peu à peu. « Le spectacle est fini »

Ezio expire bruyamment et se détend.

« La prochaine fois, j'appellerai moi-même la police et je porterai plainte pour tapage nocturne », en se tournant vers le serveur. « C'est bien compris ? »

« Cinq sur cinq », en lui tendant la main. « Merci, mec »

Ezio hésite avant de la lui serrer.

« Et merci à vous surtout », en se tournant vers Castiel. « Vous en avez dans le pantalon, y a pas à dire », épaté en lui tendant la main.

Castiel reste muet et devant son absence de réaction, le serveur ferme sa main dans le vide et recule.

« Bon ben… Bonne fin de soirée »

.

« Viens, on rentre » fait Ezio en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire en parlant de mon pantalon ? », dubitatif, yeux braqués sur son entrejambe.

« T'es pas croyable toi » se met à rire Ezio en le traînant jusqu'au restaurant où ils sont accueillis sous les hourras et les applaudissements.

Si Ezio fanfaronne, Castiel lui s'éclipse aussitôt pour retourner à sa plonge.

« Alors ? » lui demande Maneli.

« _Una rissa tra umbrachi »_ lui répond Castiel.

.

Fin chapitre IV

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite.**

 **Je vous envoie de gros kissous depuis Nice.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	5. Dimanche

**Je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité. Merci pour vos mises en follow et favoris. Merci de me lire dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**

 **Merci pour vos review.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty et Chipie ainsi qu'aux guest anonymes ou non, vos mots me touchent beaucoup.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Cha qui malgré son emploi du temps chargé trouve toujours un moment pour me corriger.**

 **.**

 **Demain nous serons le 18 septembre. Date anniversaire de Castiel, ce personnage que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours par dessus.**

 **Happy birthday, angel.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

.

Chapitre V : « Dimanche »

.

Dimanche…

.

Les yeux fixés sur ses pantoufles, Curtis entre dans la cuisine, le pas lent et traînant, tasse de café vide dans les mains. Il n'a guère dormi cette nuit. Même si en général, quelques heures lui suffisent pour récupérer, trois ne sont définitivement pas assez.

Une odeur de pain grillé lui fait lever le nez, Castiel l'attend, assis devant un mug de thé, mains posées sur ses cuisses.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour, Castiel… Tu es encore plus matinal qu'à d'habitude aujourd'hui », en se dirigeant vers le percolateur.

Après s'être servi un café, il tire une chaise et s'installe face à lui.

« Des soucis ? », devant le visage fermé de Castiel.

Ce dernier relève les yeux et les plante dans les siens.

« On est dimanche », répond-il simplement.

Curtis semble réfléchir quelques instants puis sourit en coin.

« Je vois », en prenant une tartine grillée disposée sur une assiette au milieu de la table.

« Et j'ai fait un étrange rêve » poursuit Castiel en se perdant dans la légère vapeur de son thé.

« Étrange de quelle manière ? », les yeux qui se froncent.

« De cette manière-là », en posant sur la table une lame céleste.

Le visage du libraire pâlit aussitôt.

« Je vois », fait ce dernier en jouant nerveusement avec sa tartine.

« J'étais debout face à une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, habillés tous d'un même costume sombre. Et puis elle est apparue, sortant de ma manche, comme faisant partie de cette… chose que je suis », mine renfrognée. « Quand je me suis réveillé, je la tenais dans ma main. »

« Tu n'es pas une chose, Castiel » le corrige Curtis, sèchement. « … et cette lame est effectivement une part de toi », en la regardant avec fascination. « Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais encore la force ni le pouvoir de la faire jaillir à nouveau… Tu es décidément plein de surprises, mon ami », avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

« C'est une arme… Je suis une arme », claque-t-il. « Cet homme que j'ai tué… La bagarre au restaurant »

« Tu as agi pour protéger ces gens, Castiel », lui répond Curtis. « Ne te résume pas à cette arme… Tu es tellement plus que ça », retenant ses mots avec regret.

« Qui suis-je ? » relance Castiel, en se saisissant de sa lame et la faisant jouer dans sa main avec agilité.

 _«_ Castiel » soupire-t-il.

« Répondez-moi », en plantant la lame dans la table, dans une colère froide qui fait tressaillir Curtis sur sa chaise.

« Tu es un soldat » finit par avouer celui-ci.

« Et ce rêve n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ? », glacial.

« Probablement pas », en haussant négligemment les épaules, yeux se reflétant dans son café. « Je ne connais pas toutes les lignes de ton histoire, mais je suppose que ce sont là des réminiscences de ton passé »

« Vous avez dit que vous ne pensiez pas que j'en aurais encore le pouvoir… Est-ce que cela a aussi un rapport avec… la mort de cet homme ? », scrutant sa main droite.

« Oui » avoue-t-il. « Mais ce pouvoir va s'effacer, rassure-toi… Seules te resteront tes capacités… intellectuelles et certains gestes de défense qui te sont innés »

« Cela ne me rassure pas » siffle-t-il. « Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question », en reprenant sa lame. « Qui suis-je ? », en la caressant du regard.

« Tu te le rappelleras en temps voulu », en relevant la tête. « Et ce temps est proche », sourire entendu.

« Je vais téléphoner à Dean et annuler notre rendez-vous », visage défait.

« Non » le coupe Curtis, calmement.

« Ce que je suis n'est pas une bonne chose pour lui » rétorque Castiel en se levant.

« Bien au contraire », soliloque-t-il. « Je te tais peut-être la vérité, Castiel mais je ne t'ai jamais menti »

« Quel rapport avec Dean ? », en tiquant.

Curtis se contente de lui sourire avant de prendre son café et d'en boire une gorgée.

« Sois prêt à 18 heures 30 » alors que Castiel reprend sa lame et sort de la cuisine.

.

www

.

Dean n'a pas arrêté de tourner en rond de la matinée. Les dernières affaires en cours lui bouffent la tête et pour couronner le tout, il stresse comme un imbécile avec ce fichu rendez-vous.

Pour se changer les idées, il décide de donner un petit coup de lustre à sa voiture. Portière ouverte, _Motorhead_ hurlant dans l'habitacle, Dean passe l'aspirateur sur les sièges avant en fredonnant les paroles de _« God was never on your side »._

« Salut, beau gosse » lance une voix de femme au fort accent du Sud.

Dean sursaute en jurant entre ses dents, il diminue la musique et s'extirpe de sa voiture.

« Putain, Missouri », en éteignant son aspirateur du bout du pied. « Tu veux ma mort ? »

Elle se met à rire et lui tend une bière.

« En quel honneur ? », en l'acceptant.

« Pour le spectacle », goguenarde, en louchant sur ses fesses.

« Perverse », amusé.

« Tu mets Baby sur son 31 ? » note-t-elle.

« Elle en avait besoin », en buvant une gorgée.

Missouri lui jette un regard en coin.

« Il a un nom ? », d'une voix blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… » réplique Dean, sur la défensive.

« Je le sais, c'est tout », le coupe-t-elle.

« J'oubliais… Madame est médium », sourire tendu, sur un ton qui se veut ironique.

« Prends-en soin », avec un léger sourire.

« Toujours », en tapant sur le toit de sa voiture.

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle », rectifie-t-elle.

« C'est juste un rendez-vous, Missouri… Qui ne mènera à rien en plus », moue faussement désintéressée.

Elle tend la main et la pose sur la joue de Dean. Il grimace mais ne la chasse pas.

« Fais ce que je te dis, Dean », avec un sérieux qui le désarçonne. « Il est différent… Il t'est lié », en laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau.

« C'est ça oui ! » bafouille-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Passe une bonne soirée », en le saluant.

« Complètement barge cette nana », marmonne-t-il en vidant sa bière.

.

Missouri s'est installée il y a quelques mois dans la maison voisine à la sienne. Elle s'est présentée à lui le soir même de son emménagement, pack de bière dans une main et hamburger dans l'autre.

« Je m'appelle Missouri Moseley », en forçant le seuil de la porte d'un Dean, atterré.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'elle était sage-femme et médium à ses heures perdues.

Il a ri, elle lui a balancé quelques vérités cinglantes, il a perdu de sa belle assurance et lui a demandé d'éviter dorénavant de lui déballer sa vie et encore moins son avenir, ce qu'elle lui a promis, un peu à contrecœur.

La seule et unique fois où elle a dérogé à cette règle fut pour le mettre en garde à propos de ces souvenirs liés cette fameuse descente dans les entrepôts de Crowley.

« _Ils_ t'ont volé plus que ta mémoire… Ne doute pas de ce qui se dévoilera quand elle se réveillera » lui a-t-elle prédit dans une demi-transe.

Revenue à elle, elle a été incapable de lui donner la signification de ce présage.

« Je ne suis que la messagère » a-t-elle répliqué à Dean quand il a voulu en savoir plus.

.

Dean fixe sa bouteille, nœud dans l'estomac.

« Je le connais même pas ce type », tout en étant persuadé du contraire. « Fais chier ».

Il ouvre sa portière, éteint la musique et attrape son aspirateur. Une bonne douche froide devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

.

Il grignote un sandwich devant le dernier épisode de Dr Sexy quand son téléphone sonne.

Il sourit en apercevant le prénom de son frère sur l'écran.

« Sammy », tout sourire.

Ils discutent pendant plusieurs minutes, échangeant sur leur boulot, sur Jessica, sur son neveu… Ils parlent de leurs futures retrouvailles.

Dean se sent plus léger. Les conversations avec son frère sont ses bouffées d'oxygène. Il en a autant besoin que Sam. Une enfance partagée entre une mère morte trop tôt et un père trop souvent absent, a renforcé leurs liens. Quand Sam est parti vivre sur la côte Ouest avec Jessica, ce fut pour tous les deux un réel déchirement, mais aussi une nécessité. Il leur fallait couper ce cordon ombilical qui les étouffait.

« Sam ? » l'interpelle Dean.

« Oui ? », inquiet du ton pris par son aîné.

« Est-ce que je t'ai jamais parlé d'un mec qui aurait eu… Je sais pas… plus d'importance qu'un autre ? Tu sais juste… avant… », laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Avant l'incident de l'entrepôt » finit-il pour son frère.

« Oui », en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? », évitant le _encore_ qui lui reste sur le bout de la langue.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue », soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Dis toujours », une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Réponds d'abord à ma question », réplique Dean.

« En général, t'es pas du genre discret quand tu parles de tes conquêtes, hum », le tacle Sam.

« Je sais », bredouille-t-il, gêné.

« Sauf quand elles ont pris trop d'importance »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? », sur ses gardes.

« Dans ces cas-là, tu ne dis rien… comme pour Nick », sur un ton accusateur.

« Je t'en ai parlé », se défend Dean en repensant à Nick Munroe, cet agent du FBI avec qui il avait entretenu une liaison de plusieurs mois.

« Quand tout était fini » lui reproche Sam.

« Je l'aurais fait si cela avait duré », proche de la mauvaise foi.

« C'était pareil », poursuit Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« Avant cette descente, tu ne disais rien non plus… À l'époque, j'en ai déduit que tu avais quelqu'un, mais… »

« Mais il y a eu cette fichue blessure et ma mémoire qui s'est fait la malle » poursuit Dean.

« Et le quelqu'un ne s'est jamais présenté… Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait jamais dû exister », un rien dépité.

Il entend le rire étouffé de Dean derrière l'appareil.

« Tu te rappelles, je t'ai toujours dit que depuis, il me manquait quelque chose ? » continue son aîné.

« On a tous cru que c'était en rapport avec ton agression », voyant soudain où voulait en venir son frère.

« Et si ce n'était pas ça ? », en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

« Cela a un rapport avec le fait que je vais te prendre pour un dingue ? » relance Sam.

« J'ai rencontré un mec… Un libraire »

« Et ? », dubitatif.

« Je sais pas… Depuis j'arrête pas de cogiter… Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il me plaisait, mais c'est pas ça… Enfin si mais non… ».

Il entend Sam rire avec tendresse devant les explications maladroites de son aîné.

« Chaque fois que je le vois » continue Dean. « J'ai les tripes qui tricotent et… ça me fait mal, Sammy… Merde ! », se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ça me fait putain de mal », dépité.

« Et lui ? » lui demande Sam.

« Ses tripes ont l'air d'aller très bien, merci », dans une de ces dérobades dont il est si familier.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a cette conversation ? », déconcerté.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de t'entendre me dire que je ne deviens pas fou » lâche Dean, faussement amusé.

« Ou de m'entendre te dire que tu viens de vivre ton premier coup de foudre et que ça te fout les jetons » réplique Sam sur le même ton.

Dean reste silencieux.

« Parle-lui… C'est peut-être réciproque ? » relance Sam, d'une voix hésitante.

« Je le vois ce soir », en sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Un rendez-vous officiel ? », ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

« La ferme ! », le rabroue-t-il.

« T'as intérêt à pas tout foirer et à tout me raconter », le menace Sam.

« Tu peux rêver, Bitch »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet, alors je suis en droit de savoir, Jerk »

« Tu penses que je suis trop obsédé par cette histoire ? »

« Tu parles de l'entrepôt, là ? » s'étonne Sam face au changement soudain de sujet.

« Je te parle du vide que je ressens depuis ce jour-là »

« Tu crois que c'est lié à cet homme ? », surpris.

« Mon instinct me dit que oui… Ma raison me dit que je suis bon pour l'asile », rire amer.

« Depuis quand la raison prime sur ton instinct ? » réplique son frère.

S'ensuit un court silence.

« Je vais te laisser » fait Dean en fixant distraitement la télévision.

« Tu me tiens au courant » lui ordonne Sam.

« Promis… Salut »

« Salut », avant de raccrocher.

.

Dean jette son téléphone sur le canapé, remonte le son de la télévision et termine son sandwich sans envie. Sa conversation avec Sam l'a conforté dans cette idée complètement folle : il est lié à ce Castiel, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

www

.

Cela fait dix minutes que Castiel se regarde dans le miroir. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche au dernier bouton défait, et tord une cravate bleue entre ses doigts.

Dans le reflet, il voit son trench-coat posé sur son lit. Sous les conseils avisés de Curtis, il a abandonné le veston, mais il hésite encore à en faire de même avec la cravate.

Il soupire, dépité, en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Dans le tain, ses yeux croisent leurs jumeaux. Castiel tente de lire à travers ceux-ci. Ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont le miroir de l'âme ?

Mais en a-t-il seulement une, d'âme ?

Dans le bleu tumultueux s'éveille une fugace lueur blanche. Elle s'éteint lentement comme la flamme d'une bougie qui se meurt.

Bientôt tout cela ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un de plus dans ce trou noir qu'est devenu sa mémoire.

Il passe la cravate autour de son cou et la resserre, s'arrêtant au bouton ouvert et tique, dubitatif.

Il attrape son imperméable et l'enfile puis sort, évitant son miroir parce qu'il sait qu'il y verra le Castiel de son rêve, le soldat, et qu'il refuse de lui faire face.

.

Le libraire l'attend au bas de l'escalier, mains dans les poches de son parka.

« Parfait » le rassure Curtis qui note la cravate de travers et la position rigide de Castiel.

« Juste parfait » répète-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu. « Allons-y », en lui indiquant la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » lui demande Castiel, confus.

« Parler, écouter et… boire », appuyé d'un clin d'œil. « Détends-toi, on dirait un agneau qu'on emmène à l'abattoir »

« Livre d'Isaïe 53 : 7 » réplique Castiel, impassible.

Curtis expire bruyamment, blasé.

« Désolé », marmonne Castiel. « Je crois que je suis… nerveux ? », peu sûr d'user du terme adéquat.

« Après un verre ou deux, ça devrait aller mieux » le rassure Curtis. « Disons plutôt trois ou quatre », en plissant les paupières.

.

Curtis a décidé qu'ils se rendraient au _Roadhouse_ à pied. Après tout le bar n'est pas si éloigné que ça de la librairie, se dit-il.

Il pourra ainsi s'assurer que Castiel en franchisse bien la porte, tout en ouvrant celle du couloir.

.

Ils marchent côte à côte dans le silence, Castiel, mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, la tête droite et le regard indéchiffrable et Curtis, mains croisées dans son dos, sourire perdu dans sa légère barbe.

Ils prennent tout l'espace du trottoir mais ne semblent pas s'en formaliser. Les quelques passants qu'ils croisent s'écartent pour les laisser passer. Nul ne fait de remarque et chacun poursuit sa route.

.

www

.

Dean est arrivé un peu en avance au _Roadhouse._ Il s'est installéau bar où il discute depuis plusieurs minutes avec Ellen. La salle est à moitié pleine. Des éclats de rire se mêlent à ceux de la sono.

Dean en est à sa deuxième bière quand il note le sourire appréciateur d'Ellen qui fixe un point derrière son épaule.

« Quoi ? »fait-il, curieux, en reposant sa bouteille et tournant la tête pour tenter de voir ce qui a attiré le regard de son amie.

« Pas mal », lâche-t-elle en essuyant un verre.

.

Dean perd son air enjoué et son visage se fige quand il aperçoit Castiel à l'entrée du bar. Sa respiration se coupe alors qu'une douleur vive lui vrille le crâne, le forçant à fermer brièvement les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes apparaît soudain la silhouette d'un homme se tenant debout au bout d'un ponton sur un lac. Quand il les rouvre, sa vision ne fait plus qu'un avec Castiel.

Une part de sa mémoire vient de se déchirer après pratiquement deux années de silence.

« Dean ? » s'inquiète Ellen en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

Il n'a pas réalisé qu'il s'est appuyé sur le bar, main droite posée sur sa tempe. Il se redresse et s'écarte du comptoir. Il la rassure d'un sourire tout en inspirant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

.

Mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, Castiel observe le bar avec curiosité, détaché de ce monde sans y être pour autant insensible. Ses poings se resserrent quand il voit venir Dean vers lui, sourire avenant.

« Salut », s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui.

« Hello, Dean », le saluant d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu »

« Nous avions un rendez-vous », en lui souriant, tête penchée sur le côté.

Ils se regardent un long moment, coupés du monde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne brise leur échange silencieux.

« Viens », l'invite Dean d'une tape sur le bras.

.

Il le mène jusqu'à une table du fond. Castiel s'y assied, dos au comptoir. Dean note ses yeux bleus qui fouillent et qui fuient.

« On est juste là pour boire un verre et faire connaissance » le rassure Dean. « Rien de plus », levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« D'accord », raide sur sa chaise, mains sur ses cuisses.

« Détends-toi », en faisant un signe de la main à Ellen.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit », notant les sourires concupiscents d'un groupe de jeunes femmes à quelques tables d'eux. « En fait, je n'y viens jamais », sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il faut un début à tout », en claquant sa langue sur son palais. « On peut aller ailleurs si tu préfères ? », alors qu'Ellen s'approche.

« Ça sera quoi pour vous, mon brave ? », s'adressant à Castiel, ignorant sciemment Dean.

« Charmant » grogne celui-ci.

Castiel semble figé sur place.

« Je prendrai la même chose que Dean », finit-il par répondre.

« Et ça sera ? », soupire-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier qui se dresse comme un coq sur sa chaise.

« Une bière pression », affichant un énorme sourire de gosse, mains croisées sur la table.

« Va pour deux bières pression », en roulant des yeux, direction le bar.

.

Castiel observe la décoration de la pièce, tout en bois et en sobriété, ce qui n'a plus l'air d'être le cas d'une partie de la clientèle.

Il sourit à une jeune femme, par politesse, avant de s'arrêter sur la pancarte des toilettes des hommes.

 _« Visez juste et approchez-vous, elle est plus courte que vous pensez »_

Ses yeux se froncent, perplexes.

« Voici pour ces Messieurs » le fait sursauter Ellen en posant leurs verres sur la table. « Je mets ça sur ta note », alors que Dean n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard de Castiel.

« Okay » répond-il, sans réellement avoir porté attention à ce qu'elle lui a dit.

Elle passe de l'un à l'autre, sourit et s'éloigne.

« Ces mecs » marmonne-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on ne se serait déjà pas vus… avant ? » lâche Dean abruptement après quelques lourdes secondes de silence.

« Pardon ? », tique Castiel en saisissant l'anse de sa bière.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange ce que je vais te dire, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître… Rassure-toi, je dis pas ça parce que tu me plais », précise-t-il immédiatement, s'emmêlant lamentablement les pinceaux.

« Je te plais ? », répète Castiel, confus.

« Oh putain », gémit Dean en écrasant son front sur ses mains jointes. « J'suis trop con »

« Si cela peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas con » objecte tout naturellement Castiel en levant son verre.

« Vraiment ? », se redressant brusquement, l'air abruti.

« Vraiment », en confirmant ses dires d'un léger sourire.

Dean ne sait pas quoi répliquer tellement cette conversation lui parait surréaliste.

« Je n'ai jamais bu de bière… Enfin, je crois », poursuit Castiel, sautant du coq à l'âne, scrutant son verre avant de boire une gorgée, avec un sérieux qui laisse Dean pantois.

Les yeux plissés, Castiel se concentre.

« Alors ? » lui demande Dean, amusé, en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« J'aime beaucoup cette mixture », buvant une deuxième gorgée.

« T'es pas possible comme mec », lui dit-il avec douceur.

En temps normal, Dean s'en inquiéterait. La tendresse et lui ne faisant pas bon ménage, surtout en public, mais face à cet homme, toutes ses réserves semblent vouloir disparaître.

Tout lui parait tellement… naturel.

.

Quand Castiel pose sa bière, Dean l'observe, bras croisés et yeux rieurs. Il tique, à nouveau, et Dean craque, à nouveau.

 _Putain de tripes…_

Dean se penche au-dessus de la table et glisse son pouce sur le dessus des lèvres légèrement craquelées de Castiel pour en effacer les traces de mousse. Il le sent se raidir sous le toucher mais Castiel ne recule pas.

« Je sais que je te connais », affirme Dean en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, essuyant distraitement son pouce sur son jean.

Castiel fixe longuement sa bière. Puis il lève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Lui reviennent en mémoire des mots oubliés, une mise en garde d'un autre temps :

.

 _« Tu dois choisir, Castiel… Lui ou nous ? »_

.

« Si je te connais, je ne m'en rappelle pas », lâche Castiel. « Pourtant », en lui souriant, tristement. « Je sais que tu as raison… »

.

Fin de chapitre

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	6. La marque de l'ange

**Une nouvelle fois, je tenais à tous vous remercier. Je finis par ne plus savoir comment vous le dire mais je me dois de le faire parce que sans vous, mes histoires ne vivraient pas.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux guest : Penelopey, Chipie et Mysty pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son œil avisé (et tout le reste)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Chapitre VI : « La marque de l'ange »**

 **.**

Entre deux clients, Ellen laisse son regard s'attarder sur la table du fond. Elle ne prétend pas être la plus experte en la matière, pour preuve son récent divorce, mais elle n'est pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir ce qui se trame entre ces deux hommes.

.

Dean fréquente son établissement depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. La plupart du temps, il vient accompagné de l'un de ses collègues, principalement Ash qui espère à chaque fois croiser Jo. Elle n'a jamais eu le cœur à lui avouer que sa fille ne prétend voir en lui qu'un ami et non un potentiel compagnon.

Parfois Ellen les surprend à se parler en catimini ou à rire aux éclats. Elle surprend surtout le visage de Jo qui se ferme dès qu'une femme s'approche de trop près de son hippie des temps modernes.

Ellen sait que sa fille ne veut pas d'un flic dans sa vie. Jo garde en mémoire la mort de son père, policier lui aussi, poignardé en pleine rue par un junkie en manque. L'environnement d'un bar à flics n'est cependant pas l'endroit idéal pour se trouver un mari exempt de tout insigne ou plaque. Elle le lui a dit, Jo l'a rembarrée.

Ellen sait pourquoi. Jo, pas encore…

.

L'appel d'un client la sort de ses pensées. Elle lui sert un whisky, débat quelques minutes à propos de la dernière bourde du Président, puis retourne ranger ses verres pour se perdre à nouveau dans ses réflexions.

.

Elle se rappelle la première fois que Dean avait ramené un de ses amants au _Roadhouse_. Il était clairement dans ses petits souliers malgré l'air bravache qu'il affichait.

Faire son _coming-out_ dans un bar à flics, c'était un peu comme se jeter à poil dans un champ de cactus : il fallait oser.

.

Trois bouteilles de bière et un patin plus tard, la messe était dite. Quelques visages s'étaient décomposés, surtout parmi la clientèle féminine. D'autres s'étaient renfrognés, mais personne n'avait pipé mot… Tous connaissaient l'existence du fusil à gros sel planqué sous le bar, nul ne voulait y goûter.

Dean a fait face avec beaucoup humour à toutes les remarques déplacées sur sa sexualité, même si elles l'ont bien plus blessé qu'il n'a voulu l'admettre.

Quand cela dérapait de trop, sa droite suffisait à faire taire ses détracteurs.

.

Dean a toujours été un cavaleur invétéré, il ne s'en cache pas, mais il lui arrive, quelques fois, de se poser. Ellen se souvient d'un certain James, un patrouilleur que Dean a traîné derrière lui quelques semaines, et puis surtout de Nick Munroe, un agent du FBI. Ils ont rompu quand ce dernier a été promu et muté de l'autre côté du pays. Dean a refusé de le suivre.

Quelques années plus tard, Ellen a soupçonné Dean d'entretenir une liaison qu'il voulait tenir secrète. À l'époque, il éludait habilement toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait sur le sujet, ce qui la conforta dans ses doutes. Il fallut une opération de police et une fracture du crâne pour que l'histoire de l'amant secret tombe dans les oubliettes.

.

Depuis, Dean a repris son ancienne routine.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se fout de savoir avec qui il partage son lit. Dean, en premier.

.

Sauf que ce soir, dans ce regard espiègle brille cette étincelle qu'Ellen ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

Une main qui se lève, Dean lui pointe leurs verres vides et lui fait signe d'en ramener deux autres.

Elle lui répond d'un large sourire, elle jurerait qu'il vient de rougir.

.

www

.

Les deux hommes n'ont plus dit un mot depuis leur dernier échange. Le silence qu'ils partagent ne les gêne pas. La seule présence de l'autre suffit.

.

Ellen pose deux nouvelles bières sur la table et s'éloigne aussitôt avec les vides, non sans avoir jeté auparavant un coup d'œil en biais vers Dean qui la remercie d'un léger sourire.

Il la suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne sa place derrière le bar.

.

« Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on se connaît, ça serait bien d'apprendre à se connaître, non ? » relance Dean, avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Castiel relève la tête, perplexe, puis un doux sourire se forme sur ses lèvres quand les mots trouvent leur sens.

« Je commence » s'empresse de poursuivre Dean, affichant un visage de gosse pour cacher cette trouille idiote qui lui tricote les intestins.

Il se gifle mentalement et jure que si l'un de ces foutus papillons de roman de gare a le malheur de pointer le bout de son aile à moins de dix centimètres de son bide, il le flingue… _Illico presto._

Foi de Winchester.

« Dean ? », cherchant à croiser son regard qui s'égare. « Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète Castiel en serrant son verre entre ses mains.

« Très bien, oui », vaincu, levant sa bière pour en boire une gorgée. « Je disais donc : je commence », en reposant son verre.

Il essuie ses lèvres du pouce et de l'index. Il note que Castiel suit, discrètement, chacun de ses gestes. Il en perd le fil de ses idées.

« Tu disais donc ? » répète Castiel, bleu plongeant dans le vert.

« Je… » bafouille-t-il. « Salut… Je… me présente Dean Winchester », reprenant ses esprits, bombant le torse et lui tendant la main. « Inspecteur à la crime… Mécano à ses heures perdues », sourire bravache alors qu'il n'en mène pas large.

Castiel, sourcils froncés, fixe un long moment la main tendue. Dean la balance au-dessus de la table pour l'inciter à la serrer.

« Castiel… Plongeur… Libraire à ses heures perdues », d'une voix hésitante tout en répondant au salut.

« Je suis gay », rajoute Dean, le cœur qui lui tombe dans les godasses.

 _Autant mettre directement cartes sur table_ , se dit-il.

« Je suis heureux d'être là aussi, Dean », répond Castiel en relâchant sa prise, sourire qui hésite entre la surprise et la suspicion.

Dean en reste un moment stupéfait avant d'exploser de rire. Castiel cherche à comprendre sa réaction, son visage dubitatif rend la situation encore plus hilarante.

« Mec… Tu m'as tué… Ne change jamais », se calme Dean après plusieurs secondes.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? », en tiquant.

« Non », en reprenant son sérieux. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais… gay… Que j'aimais les mecs quoi ! », le feu aux joues.

« Je sais », avec une franchise qui désarme Dean.

« Tu… Tu le sais ? »

« Je suis peut-être naïf, mais je ne suis pas idiot », en buvant une gorgée.

« Je t'demande pardon ? » abasourdi.

« Je sais ce qu'est un rendez-vous, Dean », impassible.

« Mais je croyais que tu n'en avais jamais eu ? » bredouille-t-il.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est », se froisse-t-il.

« Okay », en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Mec, cette conversation est devenue complètement absurde », consterné.

Castiel se perd dans le reflet de son verre tandis que Dean sirote le sien.

.

S'ensuit un nouveau silence, moins léger que le premier. Un temps de réflexion sur une nouvelle certitude.

« Donc ça te gêne pas que je sois gay ? » marmonne Dean.

« Ça ne me gêne pas », en jouant avec son verre. « Dean ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as invité ici parce que tu envisages une relation charnelle avec moi ? », imperturbable.

Dean en recrache sa bière.

« Je… Mais… Je… » bafouillant de plus belle. « Mec », se reprenant. « On balance pas des trucs pareils comme ça ! », grimaçant, outré.

« Tu ne le veux pas ? », stoïque.

« Là n'est pas la question », se sentant rougir comme un imbécile.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse », réplique-t-il.

« Cette discussion n'a plus aucun sens », soliloque Dean, déstabilisé.

« Tu voulais savoir si nous nous connaissions… Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que oui… Peut-être avons-nous été amants ? », visage concentré, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs.

« Mec… Je t'assure que si je t'avais eu comme amant, je m'en souviendrais », lui affirme Dean.  
« Moi pas » lâche Castiel, platement.

« Ah bah merci » se vexe Dean dont le verre heurte sèchement la table.

« Je ne me souviens de rien », continue Castiel, tête baissée. « Et le peu de choses qui me reviennent en mémoire, j'aimerais les oublier », en glissant ses mains sous la table.

Devant son attitude abattue, Dean en perd toute velléité d'agressivité.

« Cass ? », intrigué, en s'avançant sur son siège.

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni d'où je viens », en se calant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Quoi ? », fait Dean d'une voix blanche alors que le froid le saisit.

« Amnésie sélective… Du moins, c'est ce que prétendent les médecins », continue Castiel.

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ? », note Dean.

Dean qui perçoit un léger rictus sur les lèvres gercées, mais aucun mot ne les franchit.

« Il y a quelques années, lors d'une descente de police qui a mal tourné, j'ai reçu un coup violent à la tête » se confie-t-il après quelques secondes. « Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de cette descente… Tout ce que j'en sais, je l'ai lu dans les rapports ou je l'ai appris de mes collègues », les traits marqués. « Les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué une amnésie lacunaire ».

Il s'affale sur son siège.

« Amnésie, mon cul » marmonne-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui, avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, que je vais changer d'avis »

« Tu penses que tout est lié ? », en relevant la tête.

« Et toi ? », réplique-t-il.

« Je ne te connais pas, du moins pas que je ne m'en souvienne. Mais ce jour-là, à la librairie, après… la dispute… Je SAVAIS que je devais te retenir », avoue Castiel. « Même si tout ça me fait… », suspendant ses mots.

« Mal ? Te tord les tripes ? Te rend dingue ? », termine Dean, étouffant un petit rire bref. « Bienvenu au club, mec », sourire amer.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » s'interroge Castiel.

« Que nos routes se soient croisées ? Qu'on SACHE mais qu'on se souvienne de rien ? Que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ? » énumère Dean, énervé. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, bordel ? », furieux.

« Je me sens… confus », pensif.

« Moi, je me sens baisé » lâche Dean.

Castiel redresse la tête, papillonnant des cils.

« Baisé ? »

« Ça fait combien de temps ? », en croisant les bras.

« Pardon ? » tique Castiel.

« Ton amnésie », en l'incitant à répondre d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Plusieurs mois… Curtis m'a trouvé inconscient à quelques ruelles de la librairie… Depuis, il prend soin de moi »

« Il prend soin de toi, voyez-vous ça ? », sur un ton suintant le sarcasme.

« Il m'aide à gérer le quotidien et mes quelques rares souvenirs »

« Quel genre de souvenirs ? » lui demande Dean.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? », la voix incertaine, les mains qui se crispent.

Dean jurerait y avoir décelé de la peur et de l'appréhension.

« Non, Cass », sur un ton plus doux. « Juste l'envie de comprendre »

Il le voit se détendre.

« Ce ne sont que des images… Elles ne m'apprennent rien… Juste que… » répond Castiel, visiblement perturbé.

« Que ? » insiste Dean devant le silence qui se prolonge.

« Je ne suis pas comme… _vous_ », en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Pas comme _nous_ ? Tu pourrais essayer de te montrer plus clair » s'impatiente-t-il, mains qui se croisent sur la table.

.

Castiel réfléchit un long moment avant de poser la sienne, dos sur la table. Dean lève un sourcil, méfiant.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je vais tenter de te montrer ce que je suis » réplique Castiel, yeux rivés sur sa paume.

Dean se renfrogne en soupirant, exaspéré, avant de se rétracter aussitôt sur sa chaise.

« _What the fuck !_ » murmure-t-il quand il aperçoit une flammèche bleue naître dans le creux de la main de Castiel.

Celle-ci finit par s'étirer et glisser sur la table. Dean reste tétanisé devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Fasciné par cette lumière qui blanchit tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Cass », l'implore-t-il, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas.

Témoin au même titre que Dean de ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

La lumière caresse ses mains jointes, pénétrant sous la chair en une douce chaleur. Castiel relève la tête, Dean en fait de même. Leurs regards se croisent.

La grâce s'unit à l'âme.

« NON » hurle Dean en brisant le lien et se relevant brusquement.

Il essuie, rageur, une larme qui vient de couler traîtreusement sur sa joue.

« Dean » le supplie Castiel, refermant sa main sur le vide.

« C'est impossible », en scrutant le bar de part en part. « Je dois rêver… C'est juste… un cauchemar », en se passant les mains sur le crâne. « Tu n'es que le produit de mon imagination », crache-t-il en revenant sur Castiel.

Castiel dont le regard lui hurle de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser… De ne pas l'abandonner.

« Dean », l'implore-t-il en se levant.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi » siffle celui-ci en reculant.

Il porte la main à sa tempe et perçoit son cœur qui bat sous sa cicatrice. Il y plante ses ongles et ferme les yeux. Il voudrait l'arracher et se libérer de l'emprise de ce maudit rêve. Échapper à ce regard trop bleu qui le hante.

Irréel.

« Dean »

Castiel s'est approché et se tient droit devant lui. Il pose sa main sur son bras et Dean sursaute en rouvrant les yeux.

« Ne me touche pas », en la repoussant.

Le visage de Castiel se décompose alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière.

« Casse-toi » lui ordonne Dean en lui indiquant la porte.

Le temps se suspend. Castiel glisse ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat et se redresse, impassible. Il contourne Dean et se dirige vers la sortie.

Dean qui crève d'envie de le retenir. Tout son être lui hurle de le faire. Le vide reprend toute la place.

Tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une course aux chimères dont il doit se réveiller.

.

« Dean ? » fait Ellen, inquiète.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion… Je dois être encore dans le coma », en souriant, sans vie.

« Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Ça ne se peut pas », la voix qui se casse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne se peut pas, mon garçon ? »

« Tout ça… », étouffant un rire las et dépité, proche de la folie.

« De quoi tu parles ? », sourcils froncés.

« Je crois que je deviens dingue », en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je crois surtout que tu viens de passer une très mauvaise soirée » souligne-t-elle, regard anxieux. « Viens… Je t'offre un verre », en le tirant par le bras vers le comptoir.

.

Dean se laisse faire, incapable de réagir. Persuadé que rien de tout cela n'est vrai.

 _Parce que les anges, ça n'existe pas…_

.

www

.

Ellen a fait appeler un taxi après avoir saisi les clefs de Dean quand il les a balancées sous son nez pour la saluer.

« Tu viendras les récupérer demain quand tu auras dessaoulé », en les glissant dans sa propre poche. « T'es pas en état de conduire ».

« Je suis pas bourré », la bouche pâteuse.

Certes Dean peut encore tenir debout, mais il faut rendre grâce, pour cela, aux tabourets auxquels il se retient et qui l'empêchent de se vautrer.

.

Depuis le départ de Castiel, il a enfilé les bières pour finir sa soirée au whisky, au bout du comptoir. Son attitude peu amène a fait que nul n'a osé le déranger. Ellen n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de le faire parler, mais il s'est obstiné à refuser de lui répondre. Il n'a plus desserré les dents jusqu'à son départ à la fermeture du bar.

.

Le taxi l'a déposé devant chez lui, et le chauffeur a attendu qu'il referme la porte de la maison derrière lui pour repartir.

Dean reste un long moment debout au milieu du salon, peu sûr sur ses pieds avant de réussir, dans un ultime effort, à atteindre sa chambre et s'effondrer sur son lit tout habillé. Il lui faut moins de deux secondes pour ronfler comme un bienheureux.

.

 _Cette nuit-là, dans son sommeil…_

.

Castiel est là, assis sur un banc, fixant une plaine de jeux où quelques enfants jouent sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents.

Dean s'approche et s'assied à son tour.

« Alors comme ça, tu es un ange ? », balançant entre ironie et scepticisme.

« Il semblerait, oui », impassible, tout en ne détournant pas le regard.

« Et là, tu t'es décidé à venir pourrir mon rêve, c'est ça ? », en scrutant distraitement les environs.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais à toi et… », en se penchant, avant-bras sur ses genoux.

« Et pouf, te voilà… Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais plus te voir », d'une voix qui dit tout le contraire.

« Je suis désolé », fait Castiel, d'une voix basse tout en faisant jouer nerveusement ses doigts.

« Désolé pourquoi ? », en appuyant ses bras sur le dossier du banc.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé au bar », en baissant la tête.

« Tu dors là ? » s'enquit Dean, éludant le sujet.

« Il semblerait », en s'enfonçant sur le banc.

« Je te jure, mec… Je serai pas bourré, je croirais que t'es vraiment là », en étouffant un rire dépité.

« Je le suis », affirme Castiel.

« Si tu le dis », en expirant bruyamment. « Bon alors… Tant qu'on y est… Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Ce truc-là », en indiquant vaguement les mains de Castiel de la sienne.

« Ça » répond Castiel en levant la paume droite. « C'est ma grâce »

Dean se met à rire, incrédule.

« C'est ça oui », en regardant à son tour les enfants.

« Je pense qu'elle est liée à ton… âme et que c'est la raison qui fait que nous soyons… », cherchant ses mots.

« Connectés ? » fait Dean.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi on se connaît »

S'ensuit un court moment de silence…

« Qu'est-ce qu'un putain d'ange viendrait foutre dans ma vie ? Tu peux me le dire », relance Dean en se redressant pour se tourner vers lui.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi », en haussant les épaules, las. « Je ne me souvenais de rien avant ce soir… Juste quelques bribes de mémoire et cette certitude de ne pas être… humain », d'une voix peu assurée.

« C'était impressionnant ton truc avec les ailes » note Dean, épaté après quelques secondes. « Et puis, classe », sourire de gosse quand lui revient en tête l'image d'un Castiel avec son aura d'ailes éthérées s'étirant derrière son dos.

« Merci, je suppose », sourire timide.

« Ça m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie, mais je dois avouer que ça en jetait », en dodelinant de la tête.

« Tu continues pourtant de croire que rien n'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? », défait.

Dean perçoit l'affliction dans la voix de Castiel.

« Avoue tout de même qu'il y a de quoi ! Si les anges existaient, ça se saurait, non ? », circonspect.

« Sauf s'ils chutent », en suivant un enfant qui en course un autre.

« C'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Castiel opine simplement de la tête.

« Mec… Me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi », s'inquiète soudain Dean.

« En partie, du moins, je le crois et… pour toi, serait plus approprié », en croisant pour la première fois son regard.

« Quoi ? Non ? », horrifié à cette idée.

« Ne prends pas cet air consterné, Dean… Vu que tu ne crois pas aux anges, tu ne dois pas croire en ma chute », en lui offrant ce sourire si particulier qui le fait basculer à nouveau.

« Prouve-le-moi » le supplie-t-il. « Dis-moi que ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas qu'une illusion », sur un ton désespéré. « J'en ai besoin, Cass »

« Dean », en posant la main sur son biceps.

La brûlure est là, légère et réconfortante. Familière.

Dean se noie dans ce bleu qui remplit ce vide qui le ronge depuis deux ans.

.

Il ferme les yeux.

www

« Cass » en les rouvrant brusquement.

.

Il met plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il est dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit. Une douleur au bras finit de le réveiller.

« Bordel », en se levant aussitôt, titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il relève la manche de son T-shirt.

« Oh putain », les larmes aux yeux devant la trace rougeâtre sur son bras.

.

La marque de l'ange…

.

Fin de chapitre V.

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Kissous ensoleillé depuis Bruxelles.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	7. Réminiscences

**Thank you (pour un peu changer), aux lecteurs de la lumière, pour tous vos retours.**

 **A ceux de l'ombre pour donner vie à cette fic en la lisant.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty et Chipie à qui je ne peux répondre que par cet intermédiaire.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma béta et amie.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre VII : « Réminiscences »**

 **.**

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis le rendez-vous au _Roadhouse_.Dean n'a plus cherché à revoir Castiel ni même à le contacter.

Depuis son incursion dans son rêve, Castiel respecte son silence.

.

Chaque matin Dean examine l'empreinte sur son biceps en espérant qu'elle ait disparu dans la nuit.

Mais même si elle s'est quelque peu estompée, elle demeure là… Preuve indubitable que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

Debout devant son miroir, il se met à rire devant cette folie douce qui l'empoissonne.

.

Depuis cette fameuse rencontre onirique, il cache cette marque aux yeux de tous, portant des chemises, évitant les T-shirt malgré la chaleur. Il remonte ses manches pour ne pas rendre les choses encore plus étranges qu'elles ne pouvaient le paraître.

Sauf qu'étrange, ça ne l'est que pour lui. Tout le monde se fout de savoir qu'il porte des chemises.

 _Sérieux, mec_ , se fustige-t-il devant la glace.

.

Il perd son sourire. Trois jours et rien n'a changé. Castiel continue à être _là_ , même absent.

.

Et s'il prenait les choses comme elles venaient pour une fois dans sa putain de vie au lieu de se chercher mille excuses pour tout faire foirer. Dean repense au visage ravagé de Nick quand il lui a annoncé qu'il refusait de le suivre alors que son nouveau poste au FBI se trouvait à seulement quelques kilomètres de San Francisco et de Sam.

À l'époque, Dean s'en est voulu mais, avec le recul, il se dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne sentait pas prêt à s'impliquer plus avant dans leur histoire. La peur de tout laisser derrière lui, son boulot, ses amis, sa vie. La peur de s'investir surtout et de se tromper.

.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y a Castiel et que tout est différent. Il n'a plus peur, il crève de trouille.

Surtout depuis la veille, mains serrant le rebord de l'évier.

.

En rentrant chez lui, il a fait un détour par les rives de la rivière _Kaw_. On lui aurait demandé pourquoi, il n'aurait su quoi répondre.

Il savait qu'il devait se rendre là-bas… C'est tout.

Il a claqué la portière, regardé, à gauche, à droite avant de traverser en courant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Seule la lune éclairait cette partie de la rive. Les réverbères aux lumières tamisées sont réservés à la partie de rivière qui traversait Lawrence.

C'est à ce moment précis que Dean s'est rendu compte qu'il avait quitté l'enceinte de la ville.

Il a marché quelques minutes, repoussant les longues branches des saules pleureurs qui frôlaient la surface de l'eau. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir où ses pas le menaient. Inconsciemment, il le savait.

.

Il a pesté quand sa chaussure a heurté une racine sortant de terre et son juron s'est perdu dans l'écho quand il a relevé la tête.

Un banc de pierre se trouvait là, sous un vieux saule au tronc plus noueux que les autres.

Et sa mémoire s'est déchirée.

Assis sur ce même banc, un homme en trench-coat fixait la rive opposée, le regard lointain. Avant-bras calés sur ses genoux, il a souri et s'est tourné vers lui.

« Hello, Dean »

« Hey, Cass »

L'ange s'est levé, a mis ses mains dans ses poches avant de briser l'espace qui les séparait. Il lui a offert ce sourire si particulier… Ce sourire qu'il n'avait que pour lui.

« Tu m'as manqué », avec une tendresse infinie.

« Tu es parti longtemps cette fois » a répondu Dean, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« J'avais des choses à… régler », en détournant les yeux vers le fleuve.

« Des choses qui me concernent, je suppose », en tapant la terre meuble du bout de son pied.

« Qui nous concernent » le corrige Castiel. « _Ils_ finiront par accepter », en redressant les épaules.

« Et s' _ils_ refusent ? », en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer, Dean », en ôtant ses mains de ses poches. « Jamais »

« Ils en ont le pouvoir », a-t-il murmuré.

« Ils l'ont, c'est vrai » a admis Castiel. « Mais peu importe ce qui peut arriver, Dean… N'oublie jamais ceci », en lui faisant face. « Je reviendrai toujours vers toi… Nous sommes liés, ce que Père a uni, nul ange ne peut le défaire eut-il le pouvoir de Jeremiah »

« Je crains que Dieu n'y soit pas pour grand-chose, tu sais », étouffant un rire amer.

Pendant de longues secondes, dans un silence qui leur est familier, ils ont fixé le même point à l'horizon, savourant la présence de l'autre.

« Je ne pourrai pas sans toi », lâche Dean d'une voix brisée.

Il a senti la main de l'ange frôler la sienne et la chaleur de sa grâce lui traverser le corps. Il a fermé les yeux et s'est laissé emporter quand le dos de leurs doigts se sont cherchés et se sont croisés.

.

L'image s'est effacée laissant un Dean désemparé face à un banc de pierre vide.

.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, ses phalanges sont blanches d'avoir serré l'évier. De rage, il balance tout ce qui se trouve sur la tablette face à lui.

Quand il se redresse, il sent les battements de son cœur pulser à l'emplacement de la marque.

.

« Cass », en posant main sur l'empreinte.

.

www

.

Castiel n'a jamais été un grand bavard mais depuis son rendez-vous au _Roadhouse_ , il s'est muré dans le silence. Il continue cependant de remplacer Curtis derrière le comptoir de la librairie et de faire la plonge chez _Mama Rivalti._

Il sourit parfois, affable, mais rien n'atteint plus ses yeux sans vie.

.

Curtis rentre de chez _Donna_ , il a pris quelques mignardises pour Castiel sans espoir que ça change grand-chose à son humeur maussade. Il s'arrête au coin de la rue. De là, il peut observer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la librairie sans être vu pour autant.

Curtis aperçoit Castiel, debout derrière le comptoir, droit comme un i qui fixe la porte close. Il semble attendre.

Une femme s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la boutique et il voit le visage de Castiel se fermer avant même qu'elle n'entre.

Le cœur lourd, Curtis soupire, ses épaules s'affaissent, écrasées par cette culpabilité qui l'étouffe.

« Père », telle une supplique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

La femme, colis sous le bras, ressort de la boutique au moment même où Curtis y entre.

« Madame », la salue-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit et poursuit son chemin.

.

Castiel range quelques papiers avant de lever la tête vers lui.

« J'ai ramené des petits gâteaux » lance Curtis en soulevant un sac en plastique.

Castiel ne lui répond pas.

« Je vais nous préparer du thé » poursuit-il en s'avançant. « Ferme la boutique et vient me rejoindre à l'arrière, veux-tu ? » lui ordonne-t-il en contournant le comptoir.

« Il n'est que 16 heures » lui fait remarquer Castiel, les yeux rivés à la porte de la librairie.

« Fais ce que je te dis », d'une voix douce mais ferme en quittant la pièce.

.

Castiel ouvre le tiroir, en sort le trousseau de clés. Il tourne le petit panneau : « Closed. »

Une main sur une clef et l'autre sur la poignée, il suspend son geste. Son front heurte le chambranle puis il s'écarte et jette un dernier regard au travers de la devanture. Dans le reflet, il croit voir celui de ses ailes telles qu'elles lui sont revenues en mémoire ce soir-là au _Roadhouse,_ quand sa grâce a rencontré l'âme de Dean.

Il lève la main et scrute sa paume. Une douce lueur proche du blanc flotte autour de ses doigts.

.

Une forêt… Un lac… Un ponton.

.

Il entend des pas lourds derrière lui. Il sourit à son propre reflet dans l'eau quand un bras ferme se resserre autour de sa taille et qu'un torse se colle à son dos.

« Cass » murmure la voix au creux de son oreille.

« Dean », en se retournant, sourire bercé de tristesse.

« Dis-moi que tu vas rester », l'implore ce dernier en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Je ne… Je ne peux pas », en baissant les yeux, poings serrés dans les poches de son trench-coat.

« Va te faire foutre » gronde Dean en le repoussant.

Par réflexe, les ailes éthérées de Castiel s'ouvrent pour l'empêcher de basculer dans le lac.

« Dean » le supplie-t-il alors que celui-ci lui tourne le dos.

« Casse-toi », hurle-t-il en faisant brusquement volte-face, foudroyant Castiel du regard. « Casse-toi… C'est ce que tu fais de mieux », haineux.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? » crie Castiel à son tour. « Si je reste, ils vont s'en prendre à ta famille. À tes amis… Ils… Ils vont s'en prendre à toi », en attrapant son visage en coupe. « Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour les en empêcher », dans un murmure défait. « Je ne suis pas assez fort »

« Mais je pensais que les protections et toutes ces conneries de symboles devaient nous cacher à leurs yeux ? Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? », le supplie de répondre Dean.

« Parce que nous nous sommes liés par la chair », en posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? », d'une voix blanche, reculant d'un pas. « Tu veux dire que… », pâlissant.

« Que cette nuit-là, ma grâce s'est unie à ton âme »

« Alors si on avait pas franchi ce putain de pas… », le sang quittant son visage.

« Je te l'interdis » siffle la voix de Castiel, menaçante. « Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? », en se rapprochant dangereusement. « Je l'ai voulu », en lui reprenant le visage entre les mains. « Dean… REGARDE-MOI » lui ordonne Castiel.  
Le vert émeraude, tourmente plonge dans le bleu, tempête.

« Je t'aime » lâche-t-il aussitôt.

« Alors reste » le supplie Dean en se raccrochant à ses avant-bras. « On les emmerde tous ces emplumés », sourire bravache et cœur en débâcle.

« Si seulement », en caressant du pouce sa joue.

« Ne me laisse pas », l'implore-t-il une dernière fois.

« Ne m'oublie pas, Dean Winchester… Parce que moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais », en l'embrassant.

.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui freine fait sursauter Castiel, le sortant de sa transe.

Il recule, apeuré.

« Non… Non… Non »

.

« Le thé est prêt » l'appelle Curtis.

.

Curtis qui a disposé les mignardises sur la table et attend que l'eau soit à température.

Quand il se retourne, bouilloire à la main, Castiel se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Visage oscillant entre colère froide et désespoir.

« Vous saviez pour Dean et moi », de sa voix rauque et profonde. « Vous saviez », accusateur.

« Assieds-toi, mon ami »

« Je-ne-suis-pas-votre-ami », glacial.

Curtis encaisse le coup sans broncher, pose la bouilloire sur la table, tire une chaise et s'installe.

« Celles au chocolat sont les meilleures », en indiquant l'assiette de gâteaux.

.

Les mots à peine prononcés, la dite assiette est projetée contre le mur. Curtis relève la tête, surpris.

Castiel se tient debout face à lui, tel le soldat qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être. Fier, droit et impassible.

Si ce n'est cette flamme nouvelle qui brille dans ses yeux.

Celle d'une mémoire qui se souvient…

.

www

.

Dean a accepté l'offre d'Ash de le rejoindre au _Roadhouse_. C'est le cœur serré et la gorge nouée qu'il en franchit le seuil. La salle est pleine à craquer. Le bruit est assourdissant, les rires sont joyeux et les basses de la musique tambourinent dans sa poitrine.

Il sourit quand il aperçoit, accoudé au comptoir, Bobby Singer, le compagnon officieux mais non-officiel d'Ellen, trinquer avec Jo.

Aujourd'hui, il fête ses 60 ans dont 35 passés dans la police.

« Dean » fait la voix enjouée d'Ellen en traversant la salle, torchon sur l'épaule.

« Ellen » la salue-t-elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien… Merci encore pour le taxi et… ma voiture », grimace-t-il, embarrassé.

« Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas qu'on conduise ton bébé, mais je me suis dit que t'apprécierais de la retrouver parquée devant ta porte le lendemain », clin d'œil complice.

« C'est le cas », mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

« Tu auras remarqué qu'elle n'a pas une seule égratignure », en lui tapotant le sternum de l'index.

« J'ai vu ça », avec un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est Bobby qui va être content de te voir », relance-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

.

Bobby, son guide, son parrain quand il est entré dans la police. Depuis le vieux bougre a pris sa retraite. Il lui arrive couramment de le croiser au _Roadhouse_ même si Bobby y vient moins souvent depuis que sa femme, internée depuis 15 ans, est morte. Tout le monde sait pour Ellen et lui, une relation faite de haut et de bas, entre deux maris, un veuvage et une femme malade. Un amour en filigrane et pointillés qui a résisté à toutes les tempêtes depuis plus de dix ans.

.

« Bobby » le hèle bruyamment Ellen. « Regarde qui je t'amène »

« Dean » bougonne-t-il en repoussant sa casquette. « Comment vas-tu, fiston ? », sourire caché dans sa barbe.

« Je devrais te retourner la question _, Old man_ », mains sur les hanches.

« Viens-là, toi », en le tirant vers lui pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. « Content te voir, mon grand »

« Pas autant que moi, Bobby… Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ici », en s'écartant d'une tape dans le dos, gardant une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai eu des p'tits soucis de santé mais je compte bien me rattraper », en se tournant vers le bar.  
« Jo… Un verre pour le gamin », en l'indiquant du doigt.

C'est là que Dean note la présence incongrue de Ash derrière le bar.

« Je donne un coup de main », tente-t-il de se justifier, sourire crispé.

« Quand tu auras deux minutes, j'aimerais te parler », en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre dans tout le brouhaha ambiant.

Bobby est arraché au bar par une accolade plus que virile d'un de ses anciens collègues.

« Un souci ? » s'inquiète Ash en se penchant.

« Non » le rassure Dean en lui souriant, sans réelle conviction.

« Là, Ellen va ramener le gâteau… On se voit après si tu veux ? »

« Ça marche… Maintenant refile-moi ma bière », en lui écrasant sa casquette sur le nez.

.

Après le gâteau et le traditionnel discours de l'invité du jour qui s'est résumé à quelques baragouinages dans sa barbe, les cadeaux ont été distribués.

Puis, petit à petit, la foule s'est dispersée. Il ne reste plus à présent qu'une dizaine de personnes, pour la plupart avachies à des tables ou au bar. La musique n'est plus qu'un fond sonore.

Assis à une table du fond, veste jetée sur la chaise voisine, Dean grignote quelques chips. Il observe Bobby et Ellen qui se parlent et se sourient entre deux coups de torchon sur le zinc.

Jo range le bar, seule.

« Désolé », alors que deux tasses de café sont posées sur la table.

Ash tire une chaise et s'y vautre en soupirant.

« Je suis cassé »

« C'est gentil de lui avoir proposé ton aide », lance Dean, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Il écarte le bol de chips pour se saisir d'une des tasses.

« La ferme » maugrée Ash, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil au comptoir.

« Tu comptes un jour le lui dire ? »

« Elle le sait », en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne l'intéresse pas », le visage défait.

« Elle te l'a dit ? », en buvant une gorgée.

« Elle n'en a pas besoin », en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Mais c'est pas de moi qu'on est censé parler, il me semble », jetant sa casquette sur la table. « Je t'écoute ? »

« Promets-moi de ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux », tête basse, jouant avec l'anse de sa tasse.

« Quand tu me dis ça, je sais déjà où tu veux en venir », en roulant des yeux.

« Depuis quelque temps, j'ai... J'ai l'impression que ma mémoire me joue des tours », grimace-t-il.

« Elle te joue des tours ou elle te revient ? » lui demande Ash.

« C'est là tout le problème. », en posant sa tasse.

Dean se passe nerveusement les mains sur le crâne en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Ash ? »

« Hum ? », en retenant un bâillement.

« Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'avant… Tu sais… », se mordillant la lèvre.

« Oui oui, je sais de quoi tu veux parler », le coupe-t-il en balançant une main dans les airs pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Tu crois que je voyais quelqu'un ? », en se tordant les doigts. « J'en ai touché un mot tout à l'heure à Ellen, elle m'a dit qu'à l'époque, elle avait essayé de savoir, persuadée que c'était le cas »

« Et ? », en reposant sa tasse sans la lâcher.

« Personne n'étant venu me voir à l'hosto ou n'ayant cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles, elle en a déduit qu'elle avait tout imaginé », en inspirant profondément.

« Et tu veux savoir ce que moi, j'en pense ? », en rejetant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« J'ai _besoin_ d'avoir ton avis », précise Dean. « On est amis en plus d'être collègues, j'ai peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille »

Ash réfléchit un long moment, sourcils froncés, puis un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il n'y a là aucune trace d'ironie ou de moquerie, mais plutôt une forme de tendresse.

« J'y ai cru » soliloque-t-il, fixant un point invisible devant lui. « Tu trouvais toujours des excuses bidons pour annuler nos sorties… et quand tu daignais, par je ne sais quel miracle, nous honorer de ta présence, tu venais toujours seul et tu repartais tout aussi seul », en hochant doucement la tête. «… et souvent ivre mort », sourire gouailleur en le prenant à partie. « Cela étant dit, je me souviens que durant les quelques mois qui ont précédé ton… agression… tu semblais heureux… Pas heureux, façon, la vie est cool, j'aime mon boulot et mes potes hein », en prenant un ton de voix plus joyeux. « Non, tu sais le genre… », en lui souriant.

Devant le visage indéchiffrable de Dean, il soupire :

« Pour répondre clairement à ta réponse, oui, je suis persuadé que tu avais quelqu'un à cette époque, mais soit vous avez rompus avant que tu te retrouves à l'hosto, soit le mec n'en avait rien à foutre de toi. Parce que sur ce point, Ellen a raison. Personne n'a cherché, hormis tes proches et tes amis, à savoir comment tu allais »

« Il ne le pouvait peut-être pas », murmure Dean en s'accoudant à la table et se cachant le visage.

« Mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis quelques jours ? », s'inquiète Ash en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Ça » lâche Dean en relevant la manche de sa chemise. « Voilà ce qu'il y a », sur les nerfs.

« Merde ! » fait Ash, stupéfait, en se penchant pour mieux voir. « C'est quoi ce truc ? T'as fait une allergie ? Tu t'es brûlé ? Dingue, on dirait… », yeux plissés.

« L'empreinte d'une main ? » suggère Dean.

« Comment t'as fait ton compte ? », médusé.

« Si je te le disais, je finirais comme la femme de Bobby », en rabaissant sa manche.

« Mec, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu me fais grave flipper », mine soucieuse.

« Pas autant que je me fais flipper moi-même, je te rassure », en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Tu devrais en parler à la meuf qui habite à côté de chez toi », ironise Ash.

« J'y pense, figure-toi », dépité.

« La vache… T'es sûr que ça va ? », surpris d'avoir été pris au mot.

« Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose, Ash : les anges existent... », claquant la langue sur son palais avant de se pincer les lèvres.

Ash reste figé.

« Et il se pourrait que je sois accro à l'un d'entre eux », rajoute-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu me fous les jetons, là hein… », se met à paniquer Ash en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Dis-moi que quand tu parles d'ange, tu penses à un mec adorable et parfait, mais pas à ce que je pense que tu penses ? » bafouille-t-il à voix basse, vérifiant que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui n'arrêtes pas de clamer que les fantômes existent ? » rétorque Dean, vexé, sur le même ton.

« Pour la bonne et simple raison que j'en ai vus de mes propres yeux », marmonne Ash en pointant lesdits yeux de son index et son majeur. « Et je te signale que tout le monde m'a pris pour un fou… Toi, en premier », crache-t-il, mauvais.

« Je sais », s'excuse-t-il. « Je suis tellement paumé, mec… J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir », en se frappant violemment la tête du creux de la main droite.

« Calme-toi, Dean », en lui saisissant les deux mains. « Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début… D'accord ? », en le forçant à le regarder.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un fou… », en riant, nerveux.

« Arrête avec cette manie de te traiter de dingue ou je te jure que je vais t'en coller une dans la caisse », s'énerve Ash en le menaçant du doigt.

.

« Ça va comme vous voulez, les gars ? » les interpelle Ellen.

« Très bien » répond Ash. « On cause de nos amours contrariés », sourire tendu, glissant un regard vers le bar où Jo fait mine de l'ignorer.

« Eh bien t'es pas près de fermer » balance Bobby à Ellen.

« Très drôle », le fustige Ash.

.

Il se retourne ensuite vers Dean, accoudé à la table, mains croisées sur son crâne.

« Je t'écoute, mon pote ».

.

Fin chapitre VII

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	8. Et la mémoire se déchire

**A nouveau, je tenais à toutes (et tous?) vous remerciez d'être encore et toujours là.**

 **Merci pour vos retours et vos mises en follow et favoris.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Chipie et Mysty pour votre fidélité.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma beta et amie.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre VIII : « Et la mémoire se déchire »

.

Assis sur les marches qui mènent au bureau de la crim', Dean fixe ses deux mains croisées entre ses genoux. Il salue distraitement, sans vraiment les voir, ses collègues qui grimpent et descendent les escaliers.

« Salut, beau gosse… On peut savoir ce que tu fais là tout seul ? » lance Jody en s'asseyant à sa droite tout en lui frappant la cuisse.

« J'attends Ash… Dagon aurait des infos à partager au sujet de Walker », en levant les yeux au plafond, peu convaincu.

« Tu parles de _LA_ Dagon, le dragon des stup' ? » s'étonne-t-elle, amusée. « On peut savoir à quoi est dû ce soudain revirement ? Je croyais qu'on vous avait retiré l'affaire ? », plus sérieuse.

« C'est le cas », en prenant appui sur les marches supérieures. « Faut croire que l'info ne nuira pas à sa si précieuse enquête », sourire entendu. « Si info, il y a », précise-t-il.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mec… Mais sur le coup, c'en est une et une sacrée » lance Ash du palier en entamant sa descente. « Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va pas te plaire », en saluant Jody d'un hochement de tête.

« Vas-y », en se levant. « Crache le morceau ».

Ash passe de Jody à Dean puis soupire et lui tend le dossier qu'il tient dans sa main droite.

« Tu te rappelles de Jared Bender ? »

« Bender ? », en fronçant le nez. « Le mec dont Pam nous a parlé ? »

« Tu disais que sa tête te disait quelque chose, tu te souviens ? », en dévalant les dernières marches avec les deux autres sur ses pas.

« Oui et ? », en ouvrant le dossier.

« Il travaillait pour Walker… Et devine pour qui travaillait notre cher Gordon à l'époque ? », en lui faisant face.

Dean reste muet quand son regard se fige sur la première page du dossier.

« Dean ? » l'interpelle Jody.

« Crowley » laisse-t-il tomber d'une voix atone.

« Notre bon vieux Fergus. Et devine le plus beau dans l'histoire ? » relance Ash, d'un air satisfait.

« Ils n'ont pas osé » gronde Dean en pâlissant tout en relevant la tête.

Devant le visage dubitatif de Jody et celui de Dean qui s'assombrit, Ash réagit.

« Dagon m'a certifié qu'elle n'était pas au courant… Et je la crois » précise-t-il.

« Au courant de quoi ? » s'énerve Jody.

« Ce fils de pute devait savoir » rage Dean, refermant sèchement le dossier.

« Quel fils de pute ? Vous allez finir par cracher le morceau, oui ? » explose Jody.

« L'inspecteur Ramiel, l'ancien chef des stup' » répond Ash en version messe basse. « Il enquêtait sur Crowley depuis plusieurs années… C'est lui qui a dirigé la descente dans les entrepôts »

« Bon… Suivez-moi » exige Jody en les tirant tous les deux par le bras et les poussant dans une pièce annexe. « Vous pouvez nous laisser cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît ? », en s'adressant à un jeune officier en uniforme qui se sert un café.

« Pas de problème », sourire crispé, n'insistant pas vu la mine peu avenante des trois inspecteurs.

Dès la porte refermée, Dean se détache brusquement de la prise de Jody et se met à faire les cent pas.

« On recommence tout depuis le début » exige-t-elle, bras croisés. « Dagon ? », en se tournant vers Ash.

« Elle m'a téléphoné il y a moins d'une heure pour me signaler qu'elle avait une info à propos de Walker… J'ai contacté Dean, il m'a dit de foncer, qu'il arrivait », attendant sa réaction.

« Continue » lui ordonne-t-elle alors que Dean s'appuie sur l'un des deux bureaux de la pièce.

« Le frère de Jared Bender a contacté Dagon il y a quelques jours, après avoir appris la mort de Walker… Il a balancé que Jared, paniqué, lui avait téléphoné ce jour-là. Il a prétendu être avec Walker quand ce dernier a agressé Dean dans l'entrepôt… Gordon lui aurait refilé le pied de biche, emballé dans sa chemise tachée de sang, en lui ordonnant de retourner à Hibbing, dans le Minnesota et de l'attendre… Sauf que Bender n'y est jamais arrivé »

« Pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour tout déballer ? » se demande Jody.

« Walker mort, il ne craignait plus les représailles et pouvait exiger justice pour son frère »

« Justice ? », de plus en plus perplexe.

« Bender prétend que Walker travaillait comme informateur pour Ramiel et qu'ils auraient fait exécuter Jared pour le faire taire »

« Et Dagon l'a cru ? », estomaquée.

« Aucune des enquêtes ouvertes à l'encontre de Walker n'a jamais abouti… Et ces seules condamnations se rapportent à des faits mineurs. Elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il était protégé, mais elle n'a rien pour étayer ses soupçons »

« Ramiel voulait la tête de Crowley comme trophée pour asseoir sa réputation de justicier des temps modernes et ainsi pouvoir accéder à son unique but : un siège au département de la justice. Son ambition a toujours été de finir en politique, il ne s'en est jamais caché », crache Dean, amer.

« L'arrestation de Crowley a fait passer la mort de Bender inaperçue… Mais celle de Walker a réveillé les vieux démons », souligne Ash.

« Qu'en pense Dagon ? » s'interroge Jody en venant s'appuyer à côté de Dean qui se mordille nerveusement les lèvres.

« Sans preuve, elle ne peut pas grand-chose… Pas d'arme du crime, pas de chemise, plus de Bender, plus de Walker… Personne pour témoigner contre _lui_ »

« Et Crowley ? » s'enquiert Jody.

« Dagon a fait une demande d'audience auprès de son avocat. », répond Ash. « Il semblerait que Crowley ait accepté une entrevue. »

« Le King ne va pas apprécier » sourit Dean, mauvais.

.

Plusieurs coups sur la porte les font sursauter.

« Oui ? » répond-elle.

« Jody ? » fait Garth en pointant le bout de son nez. « Enfin ! », soulagé. « Je t'ai cherchée partout… On nous a signalé une disparition d'enfant… Tu as encore oublié ton téléphone sur ton bureau », en entrant et lui tendant. « Salut les gars », en passant de Dean à Ash, doux sourire sur le visage.

« Hey, Garth… Désolé de te l'avoir accaparée », en se redressant, suivi de Jody.

« Tiens-moi au courant » exige celle-ci en reprenant son téléphone.

« Promis », en la regardant suivre Garth qui les salue d'un petit mouvement de main.

La porte se referme sur le silence.

.

« Si Crowley apprend pour Ramiel… », marmonne Ash.

« Dagon ne va lui parler que de Walker et Bender », en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Dean », n'appréciant pas de se faire prendre pour un con.

« Écoute, mec… J'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment », las. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Crowley est un mec intelligent et rusé surtout… Il ne tuera pas ce fumier, rassure-toi », en lui souriant. « Par contre, je pense que ses jours au département de la justice sont comptés », en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue. « Viens… Je t'offre , pour fêter ça, une tasse de café digne de ce nom pour fêter ça », en grimaçant devant le pot de verre du percolateur à moitié plein.

« J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort… Entre ton histoire d'ange,il y a deux jours et maintenant cette histoire avec Ramiel… J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle »

« _Welcome in my world_ », rit Dean doucement en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

.

www

.

Il est plus de minuit quand la porte du restaurant se referme sur Charlie et Castiel. _Mama_ les salue une dernière fois d'un sourire bref mais chaleureux, tourne le panneau : « Closed » avant de tirer le rideau à carreaux rouges.

.

Elle vit au premier étage juste au-dessus de la salle. Un jour, par curiosité, Charlie a demandé à Ezio si sa mère quittait parfois la maison.

Il avait souri en haussant les épaules.

« Elle part au pays deux semaines par an pour dire bonjour à la famille », nonchalamment avant de retourner derrière le comptoir.

.

Charlie frisonne et resserre son blazer bleu.

« Tu as froid ? » s'inquiète Castiel.

« Un peu mais marcher va me réchauffer », en sortant son casque audio de son sac en bandoulière.

« Tu n'as pas pris ton vélo ? » s'étonne-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« J'ai crevé et j'avais pas le temps de changer de roue », en glissant le casque autour de son cou.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? », en jetant un regard soucieux sur la rue mal éclairée.

Elle s'apprête à refuser en arguant qu'un bon jet de bonbonne de laque dans les yeux est aussi efficace qu'une paire de joyeuses, mais se rétracte à la dernière seconde.

« T'es trop gentil », en lui souriant et se calant à sa droite. « Mais t'es sûr que ça va aller ? J'habite à l'opposé de chez toi », soudainement prise de remords.

« Ce n'est pas _chez moi_ » lui répond-il tout en l'invitant à lui montrer le chemin.

« C'est par là » bredouille-t-elle, surprise par sa réplique.

« Allons-y », l'incite-t-il en lui souriant, sans âme.

.

Après quelques mètres, Charlie n'y tient plus. Elle n'a jamais aimé le silence, ça l'angoisse. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne se sépare jamais de son casque et de sa musique. Le bruit la rassure.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » lance-t-elle, faussement innocente.

Il opine tout en gardant les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire la plonge chez _Mama_? »

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers elle.

« On en parlait avec Ezio » continue-t-elle en dandinant sur ses pieds. « C'est vrai quoi ? T'as rien d'un plongeur… Et puis tu as la librairie… On se demandait juste… Bah pourquoi ? », embarrassée, en nouant nerveusement ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac.

« J'ai vu l'annonce sur la devanture. Je cherchais du travail et un… salaire », fronçant les sourcils comme si ce mot n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux »

Il la regarde perplexe.

« T'es intelligent, tu connais plein de trucs… Tu dois être bardé de diplômes en plus, non ? », curieuse.

« Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce que vous appelez… une école », en reprenant sa route.

« Attends » le rattrape Charlie, médusée. « T'as jamais fréquenté une école ? », en se postant devant lui. « C'est vrai ? », épatée. « T'es quoi alors ? Une sorte de génie autodidacte ? », de plus en plus inquisitrice. « Et puis pourquoi quand tu distoujours _vous_ quand tu parles de nous ? », mains sur les hanches, lui bloquant le passage.

« Pardon ? », incrédule.

« Ce que _vous_ appelez » répète-t-elle, yeux plissés.

« J'ai du mal avec le pronom _tu »_ , en la contournant.

« Castiel », courant pour le rattraper. « Sois pas fâché » le supplie-t-elle.

« Je ne le suis pas », tiquant, sincèrement étonné par sa remarque.

« T'es trop chou », en lui attrapant le bras et se collant à lui.

Elle le sent se tendre, sur la défensive, mais ne le lâche pas pour autant.

« Première à droite », en faignant l'indifférence.

« À droite de quoi ? », d'une voix hésitante.

« La première rue à droite… Tu sais, pour rentrer chez moi ? », en levant les yeux dans les siens.

« Oh », perplexe. « Oui », semblant se reconnecter.

.

Après quelques minutes, Charlie frisonne à nouveau. Elle glisse une de ses mains dans son blaser et distraitement va nouer l'autre à celle de Castiel, dans la poche son trench coat.

« Charlie », en stoppant net.

« C'est en tout bien tout honneur », se défend-elle aussitôt. « Je ne suis pas branchée mecs, tu te rappelles ? Je préfère les femmes », se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je me souviens », en opinant.

« Là, j'ai juste froid », tête basse. « Vraiment froid »

Devant son absence de réaction, elle finit par relever le menton. Les yeux de Castiel se sont égarés dans le vide.

« Castiel ? », en le voyant sourire avec une tendresse infinie.

.

Il est là.

Dean, portant sa veste de cuir tanné, appuyé contre le capot de sa précieuse Impala.

« C'est quoi, _nous_ ? » lui demande Dean, sans oser croiser son regard.

« Je ne sais pas » répond Castiel en s'installant à sa gauche. « Mais a-t-on besoin de donner un nom à ce que nous sommes ? À ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre ? », en fixant le même point invisible à l'horizon.

« Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi », bafouille Dean, mains dans les poches de sa veste, épaules voûtées.

« Je le sais aussi… Ça devrait nous suffire », avec un léger sourire.

« Je sais pas, mec… Ça me fout la trouille… Depuis Nick, j'ai du mal à gérer tous ces trucs, et puis je te signale que tu n'es pas _humain_ »

Les mots lui font mal. Castiel sent ce cœur qui est devenu le sien depuis plusieurs mois se serrer douloureusement. Ses doigts se crispent sur le bord du capot.

« _Humain_ … Ce n'est qu'un mot », la voix grave. « Rien qu'un mot », en baissant la tête.

« Pardon », s'excuse aussitôt Dean en sortant les mains de ses poches. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », en posant celle de gauche sur la droite de Castiel.

« C'est parce que je suis un ange que tu ne veux pas… », suspendant sa phrase. « Parce que ce vaisseau… n'est pas le mien ? » reprend-il en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Dean.

« Nop », en dodelinant de la tête tout en jouant avec leurs doigts liés. « J'aime le corps que tu as choisi, il te correspond… Il est… parfait », en rougissant. « Tu es parfait, Cass… Ton corps, ta grâce… Toi », presque dans un murmure. « Je me sens tellement con », en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un rire nerveux.

Il sent le regard de Castiel sur lui. Leurs yeux se croisent.

« Et puis merde » marmonne Dean en se penchant doucement pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Leur premier baiser. Juste une caresse. Un front contre l'autre et les respirations qui se mêlent.

« Waouh » s'amuse Dean, les joues en feu.

« Dean » quémande la voix rauque.

« J'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom », en lui attrapant la nuque de sa main libre. « J'adore ça », en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser est plus long, Castiel y répond avec maladresse mais Dean s'en fiche.

C'est le putain de plus beau baiser de toute sa chienne de vie, en lui mordillant la lèvre pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche.

Leurs langues se goûtent, se battent, dansent et s'accordent. Dean finit par l'écarter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je crois que je t'aime », soupire l'ange alors que sa main gauche se met à dessiner chaque trait du visage de son compagnon.

« Dis pas ça », marmonne Dean en le faisant taire d'un nouveau baiser, bien plus fougueux, lâchant leurs mains nouées pour prendre le visage de Castiel en coupe et y boire jusqu'à l'ivresse.

.

« Castiel ? Castiel ? », le sortant de sa torpeur.

« Charlie ? », en clignant des yeux.

« Tu étais loin », avec une pointe d'affection dans la voix.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire et de nouer leurs doigts dans sa poche.

« Merci » lui répond-elle.

.

Ils reprennent la route. Charlie cale sa tête contre le torse de Castiel. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, elle apprécie le silence qui l'entoure.

.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle dénoue à regret leurs doigts.

« Merci pour la balade », en fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver ses clefs.

Il attend qu'elle entre et la salue.

Elle lui répond d'un signe de la main qui lui est inconnu.

« _Live long and prosper_ » lance-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Elle ressort, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds en s'accrochant à ses bras pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

« À demain », en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Castiel lève la main et touche du bout des doigts sa joue puis glisse vers ses lèvres.

« Dean », les yeux qui se noient et le cœur qui se brise.

.

www

.

Dean regarde la pluie tomber. Cela fait des heures qu'il verse à torrents. Il sirote sa bière debout devant la fenêtre, épaule appuyée contre le chambranle. Il a éteint toutes les lumières. Seule reste celle de la cuisine qui tremble à chaque coup de tonnerre.

Les orages de fin d'été l'attirent, le fascinent… Sam dit que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Loin s'en faut.

Un éclair déchire le ciel et éclaire la pièce comme en plein jour. Dean observe les arbres qui ploient sous le vent, l'eau qui dévale les caniveaux, sa voiture dont la carrosserie brille de mille feux à chaque coup de foudre.

.

Puis un coup de tonnerre plus sourd secoue la terre et fait trembler les vitres et Dean ferme les yeux.

.

 _Quatre ans plus tôt…_

 _._

« Putain d'orage » peste Dean en relevant le col de sa veste d'une main, tenant un sac en plastique de l'autre.

Dans celui-ci deux bières et quelques burritos. Non pas que Dean en soit friand, mais c'est tout ce que Benny pouvait encore lui servir à cette heure-ci le cuisinier était parti et il virait déjà les chaises sur les tables quand Dean est entré dans sa taverne en courant.

Benny en a soupiré de dépit.

« Je viens de terminer le boulot. T'as vraiment rien qui traîne dans tes fourneaux ? » l'a-t-il supplié.

.

Le restaurant se trouve à moins de dix minutes à pied de chez lui, raison pour laquelle Dean n'a pas jugé bon de prendre sa voiture, surtout que la jauge d'essence frôlait dangereusement la zone rouge.

Il a dû choisir entre la station essence à plus d'un quart de chez lui ou Benny.

Son estomac a gagné.

.

Sauf que là, il est trempé comme une souche, son dîner prend l'eau et sa bonne humeur a sacrément pris la tangente.

Il jure en dérapant sur l'herbe. Puis l'aperçoit à quelques mètres de lui.

Un homme se tient debout au milieu de la plaine, visage offert à la pluie. Les bras ballants mais les paumes tournées vers le ciel. Dean jurerait qu'il sourit.

Il fait une grimace dépitée : soit le mec est bourré soit il est tombé sur un illuminé.

Manque plus que le type se foute à poil et se mette à danser sous la pluie, se dit-il en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

.

Un coup de tonnerre plus sec que les autres le fait tressaillir… Il est suivi d'un craquement étrangement long puis d'un deuxième plus sourd. Un nouvel éclair déchire les nuages sombres, laissant apparaître deux énormes ailes éthérées dans le dos de l'homme.

Pétrifié, Dean en laisse tomber son sac.

 _Nom de Dieu_ , en reculant et dérapant.

L'homme se tourne vers lui, sa tête se penche sur le côté.

« Putain… Dites-moi que je rêve », en se passant la main sur le visage pour en chasser la pluie qui l'aveugle.

Quand il se redresse l'homme a disparu.

Dean cligne des yeux... Il est décidément plus que temps qu'il mange, la faim lui file des hallucinations, en riant tout seul.

« Merci Seigneur », soulagé en attrapant son sac. « Adieu buritos », dépité constatant les dégâts.

.

Il reprend sa marche, glissant, pestant, des bruits spongieux émanent de ses boots lui indiquent qu'il prend l'eau de toutes parts.

Un bruit de battement d'ailes et Dean hurle avec un cri strident qui lui aurait fait honte si l'illuminé de la plaine ne venait pas soudain d'apparaître devant lui comme par magie.

« VOUS ÊTES DINGUE » vociférant sur l'homme qui reste planté là, trempé et impassible devant lui. « Vous avez failli me faire crever, abruti », continuant sur sa lancée, en le menaçant de son sac en plastique.

Dean souffle, rageur, pour chasser la pluie qui dévale sur son visage.

.

Un nouvel éclair et la colère de Dean s'évanouit aussitôt. Les ailes lui apparaissent une nouvelle fois.

Majestueuses, noires comme l'ébène.

« Okay », gémit Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez tout en baissant la tête. « À trois, je me réveille… Un… deux… »

« Trois ? » fait une voix grave.

« La ferme » se lamente Dean en relevant le menton pour tomber sur les yeux les plus extraordinaires qu'il lui ait été jamais donné de croiser.

« Putain… T'es qui toi ? », abasourdi.

« Je suis Castiel… Je suis un ange du seigneur », imperturbable, raide comme un piquet.

Dean reste sans voix, les cheveux collés au crâne et les vêtements détrempés, son sac toujours à la main.

« Et moi, je suis Dean… Le fils caché de Gandalf le gris », la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Perplexe, Castiel le dévisage un long moment. Dean se sent déshabillé dans tous les sens du terme.

Il s'apprête à chasser la pluie par réflexe quand il s'aperçoit que si celle-ci continue à noyer tout le paysage, elle semble l'épargner par il ne sait quel miracle.

« Waouh », en levant les yeux, épaté. « Trop cool », avec un énorme sourire de gosse émerveillé.

Une des ailes de l'ange se dresse au-dessus de sa tête, le protégeant. Elle n'a aucune consistance, pareille à une illusion, et pourtant les gouttes glissent sur les pennes sombres.

« Classe », en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rêve », ne pouvant cacher une pointe de déception dans sa voix. _  
_Devant le visage dubitatif de l'ange, Dean éclate de rire. L'ange le regarde une dernière fois et disparaît

Le rire s'efface, la pluie n'a pas cessé et Dean aurait voulu que cette rencontre ne soit pas qu'une illusion.

.

.

L'orage s'éloigne, un dernier coup de tonnerre et Dean voit son reflet s'illuminer dans la fenêtre.

Il pose sa bouteille vide sur la table, traverse le salon, attrape sa veste, l'enfile en ouvrant la porte. La tête penchée, il offre son visage à la pluie, les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel.

Le sel se mêle à l'eau pure.

.

Et la mémoire se déchire…

.

Fin chapitre VIII

.

 **Le semaine prochaine, je serai à la Ycon de Paris avec Mix Editions où j'aurais peut-être la joie de vous retrouver.**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve donc dans 15 jours pour le prochain chapitre, si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	9. Sacrifice

**Même si je me répète à chaque fois, merci mille fois encore et toujours... Vous êtes vraiment mes plus belles récompenses...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow et favoris. Merci aux nouveaux venus et aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **.**

 **Merci à la (le?) guest, ainsi qu'à Chipie et Mysty.**

 **.**

 **Merci surtout à Cha qui trouve toujours du temps pour me lire et me corriger.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Chapitre IX : « Sacrifice »**

.

Dix minutes que Ash et Dean lui courent après. Haletant comme un bœuf et la chemise lui collant au dos, Dean traverse le supermarché en zigzaguant entre les rayons, jurant entre ses dents.

Ash lui fait signe qu'il prend par le rayon frais.

.

C'est à espérer que la patrouille qui ont appelée en renfort ne va pas tarder, parce qu'à cette allure-là, Dean ne va plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Contrairement à son Usain Bole sous méta, Dean n'a jamais été un champion de la course à pied, surtout sur des longues distances.

Il s'arrête, le souffle court, main sur le flanc, vrillé par la douleur d'un point de côté.

« Fais chier », en inspirant profondément tandis que son suspect se tire par la porte de secours.

Dean inspire en se redressant et se relance à sa poursuite sous le regard médusé des quelques rares clients du magasin.

.

La porte donne sur une ruelle qui elle-même mène à un cul de sac à droite et sur la voiture de patrouille qui stationne tout sirène hurlante à l'autre bout de celle-ci.

Alléluia, soupire Dean, épuisé.

.

Tout en sortant son arme, il s'avance vers la droite quand il entend un bruit de ferraille caractéristique résonner entre les murs.

« Putain », en levant les yeux vers les escaliers de secours qui grimpent le long de l'immeuble voisin.

L'homme n'a pas atteint le deuxième qu'il s'arrête brusquement, plié en deux.

« Effet kiss cool » sourit Dean, satisfait en rangeant son arme.

Il l'entend vomir alors qu'il attrape le barreau de l'échelle, en grimaçant de dégoût.

« T'as pas intérêt à me gerber dessus » le menace Dean, essoufflé, en sautant sur le premier palier.

.

Un regard vers la gauche et il peut apercevoir un policier en uniforme faire de grands signes en arrière pour alerter ses collègues. Il ne voit pas l'homme redescendre.

Une seconde d'inattention qui lui coûte cher. Quand il redresse la tête, l'homme, les yeux fous a le poing levé poing, prêt à le frapper de toutes ces forces. D'instinct, Dean recule en repoussant la main adverse. Déséquilibré et emporté par son élan, l'homme le heurte de plein fouet. La tête de Dean heurte violemment une des barres de soutien. Groggy par le choc, il n'a pas le temps de rattraper l'homme qui bascule par-dessus la rambarde et s'écrase trois mètres plus bas.

« Crétin », en se laissant tomber sur ses fesses, entre inconscience et étourdissement.

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt…_

.

Dean aperçoit une ombre près d'un conteneur de l'entrepôt et s'en rapproche prudemment, arme au poing. Il sait que les autres ne sont pas loin. Il leur a signalé qu'il poursuivait un suspect tout en se lançant à ses trousses. Il a entendu la voix de Ash qui le sommait de l'attendre.

Concentré sur sa cible, il réalise trop tard la présence du deuxième homme. Il se retourne, doigt sur la gâchette, mais n'a pas le temps de presser la détente. Walker, armé d'un pied de biche, le frappe violemment à hauteur de visage. Le bruit du craquement sec d'un os qui se brise, une douleur fulgurante qui lui vrille le crâne, le goût du sang qui envahit sa gorge et ses genoux qui lâchent.

Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu…

.

Il s'effondre au sol, yeux grands ouverts sur les pieds de son agresseur. Il perçoit plus qu'il ne les entend les mots qu'il échange avec l'autre homme. Puis les chaussures quittent son champ de vision.

Il sent la chaleur du sang sur sa peau, la vie qui s'écoule.

« Cass », qui résonne comme un adieu.

.

Quelques secondes, un battement d'ailes et un léger mouvement d'air lui caresse le visage.

« Dean », la voix rauque qui se brise.

Castiel s'accroupit face à lui.

« Dean ? », en glissant ses doigts sur son visage. « C'est moi », en le retournant doucement sur le dos, main droite lui soutenant la nuque.« Je suis là », doux sourire rassurant.

.

Dean voudrait parler, lui dire qu'il est désolé pour tout… Pour sa chute, pour leurs disputes idiotes… Lui dire qu'il l'aime mais il en est incapable. Il a tellement mal.

« Chut », alors que Castiel se concentre sur sa grâce.

.

Trois hommes en costume apparaissent soudain derrière lui. Les pupilles vertes se dilatent mais trop tard. Une lame transperce le vaisseau, figeant Castiel dans la stupeur.

Le cœur de Dean se fracasse alors qu'il voit l'ange s'affaler sur lui-même, le sang perlant de ses lèvres. Il essaye de lever la main, de le retenir, mais son corps refuse de lui obéir.

Dean le regarde, impuissant, s'éteindre.

« Dean », une dernière fois, alors que deux des hommes se positionnent à ses côtés et disparaissent en entraînant Castiel dans leurs sillages.

Le troisième ange s'avance et s'accroupit face à lui. Dean se fait la réflexion qu'il a les yeux bleus lui aussi.

Une simple larme de sang coule le long de sa joue alors qu'il fixe l'être céleste au visage imperturbable.

L'ange sent cette demande implicite dans cette vie qui s'échappe :

« Tuez-moi »

L'être céleste se laisse alors tomber sur les genoux et penche sa tête sur le côté, perplexe. La vue de Dean se brouille mais il lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il le supplie, encore et toujours, muet.

Corps affalé et tordu sur le sol, visage baigné dans le sang, il l'implore.

Il ne peut pas survivre sans _lui_.

L'ange lève la main et pose deux doigts sur le front de Dean.

Sa mémoire s'efface, les visages s'estompent, le prénom se perd… Le bleu se noie…

« Castiel », murmure l'ange en fronçant les sourcils et retirant doucement sa main.

Un léger pli sur ses lèvres, un accord tacite et l'ange se relève avant de disparaître à son tour.

La grâce d'un ange s'endort, scellée dans une âme humaine…

.

Caché derrière un pilier de soutien, Bender, le complice de Walker a assisté à toute la scène, pétrifié et fasciné à la fois.

.

« Dean ? Dean ? » l'appelle une voix familière.

Il cligne des yeux lentement puis les rouvre sur Ash, inquiet, penché au-dessus de lui.

« Mec, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles », soulagé, en se laissant tomber sur les fesses. « Ça va ? », en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », adossé à la rambarde, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

« Tu t'es mangé l'escalier de secours », moue amusée.

« Je suis resté combien de temps dans les vapes ? », la gorge nouée.

« Quelques secondes, pas plus », en jetant un œil sur sa blessure. « L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder »

« J'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance », siffle-t-il en touchant la bosse sur son crâne.

« Toi pas, mais lui par contre… », en indiquant la ruelle où gît le suspect.

« Il est… », s'enquit Dean, sans vraiment s'en soucier.

« Nop mais il aurait mieux valu », en haussant les épaules. « Et toi ? », lui redemande Ash.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre », en posant la tête contre l'un des barreaux.

« Dès que les ambulanciers sont là, je te ramène chez toi », devant le regard troublé de son coéquipier.

Dean ne répond pas. Il a envie de chialer comme un gosse, mais il se refuse à craquer. Sa gorge est si nouée que ça lui fait un mal de chien.

« Ça va aller » le rassure Ash, épaule contre épaule.

.

Dean cède le volant sans rechigner. Le jeune ambulancier qui s'est occupé de sa blessure lui a suggéré de ne pas rester seul cette nuit. Ash s'est aussitôt proposé pour prendre le poste de baby-sitter. Dean n'a pas réagi.

Bercé par le ronronnement du moteur et le regard compatissant d'un ange aux yeux bleus qui a refusé de lui ôter la vie, il finit par s'endormir.  
La grâce d'un ange s'éveille et remplit le vide d'une mémoire en pause.

.

www

.

Il ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt. La lumière brûle les rétines de ce corps à présent sien. La grâce liée à la chair à jamais. Le début de sa chute et de sa fin surtout.

Il ne sait depuis combien de temps, il est prisonnier de cet antre qui n'a ni mur ni barreaux, mais dans lequel il lui est impossible de bouger. Le temps n'a pas d'existence ici, il n'y a que les hommes, êtres mortels, qui comptent les secondes d'une vie qui s'écoule.

.

Il essuie par réflexe les larmes de sang qui glissent le long de ses joues. Son corps et sa grâce ne sont plus que douleur.

Il connaît pourtant ses abysses célestes pour y avoir passé plus d'un séjour. Lui, le rebelle, l'insoumis, mais si, toujours il a plié, jamais il n'a cédé.

Aujourd'hui encore moins qu'hier. Il ne reniera jamais son amour de l'humanité… Il ne reniera jamais son amour pour Dean.

.

Naomi n'a de cesse de le torturer pour le soumettre. Ces hurlements se font entendre au-delà même des portes célestes closes.

Ainsi les grâces tourmentées de ses frères se rétractent-elles. La peur ennemie de la liberté.

Il sourit : Naomi n'a décidément rien compris. Enfermée dans son royaume de glace, elle ne fait qu'obéir, persuadée de détenir la seule vérité.

.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Castiel ferme les yeux et cherche les orbes émeraude, son ancre. Le regard est de plus en plus flou, le prénom s'efface, mais il s'accroche à la moindre bribe de lui.

.

Une lumière plus douce, le froid des abysses qui s'efface. Les paupières clignent et s'ouvrent sur deux yeux bleus profonds qui croisent leurs jumeaux dans un tumulte de grâce qui danse.

.

« _Castiel_ », en énochian.

Il vient le chercher.

« _Castiel_ », répète la voix.

Il se bouche les oreilles, refuse de l'écouter, cette sirène divine au chant trompeur.

.

La lumière prend forme et apparaît Gadreel dans son vaisseau de chair.

« Castiel », d'une voix humaine.

Il s'approche et s'accroupit face à lui.

« N'aie crainte, je ne te veux aucun mal », en posant, maladroitement, une main sur son épaule.

« Ne me touche pas » le chasse Castiel.

Gadreel s'assied en croisant les jambes.

S'ensuit un court silence.

.

« Je suis resté assis dans cette prison durant des siècles, ne pensant qu'à ma rédemption, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à une seule cause, la mienne… Quand Jeremiah s'est assis dans le trône, Naomi est venue à moi et m'a proposé de faire amende en œuvrant pour le bien du paradis à ses côtés. Ce que j'ai accepté. Redevenir un frère dans l'entité et non plus celui qui a ouvert la porte au serpent et trahi les siens »

Castiel ne dit rien, regard fixé sur le sol dans l'espoir vain de voir la terre apparaître sous ses pieds.

« Je ne sais combien d'anges j'ai mené en ces prisons… Au final, Lucifer ou Jeremiah… Quelle différence ? », en indiquant l'abîme blanc d'un mouvement las de la main. « Je suis si fatigué », en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Tu as fait tes choix, j'ai fait les miens… Tout comme les hommes, Père nous a créés libres de penser. En nous abandonnant, il nous a obligés à user de ce droit »

« Tu le penses vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« L'existence même de Naomi en est la preuve », en levant les yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas comme elle » tente de se défendre Gadreel.

« Et pourtant tu es là », d'une voix blanche.

« Personne ne le sait »

« Tout se sait ici » rétorque Castiel qui grimace en tâchant de trouver une position plus confortable.

« J'ai… des alliés entre ces murs… TU as des alliés entre ces murs, mon frère » insiste-t-il.

« Tu espères vraiment que je te croies ? », regard noir.

« Je n'espère rien », en souriant tristement. « J'ai fait mon choix »

« Cet humain pour lequel tu as chuté », relance-t-il après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

Il voit la colère traverser les iris bleus de son prisonnier.

« J'étais là… Je devais te ramener ici pour que tu sois reprogrammé et je devais effacer la mémoire de l'humain à défaut de l'éliminer… Tu ne devais plus exister pour lui »

Un éclat de tristesse voile le regard de Castiel alors qu'il baisse à nouveau les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pu… J'ai vu ce que vous avez partagé, ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre… J'ai… ressenti… », visage qui s'illumine. « J'aurais voulu avoir… avoir cette chance moi aussi, mais… »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard » le coupe Castiel.

« Ça l'est pour moi », en se redressant. « Lève-toi », en lui tendant la main. « N'aie crainte », le rassure-t-il. « Il est temps de rentrer chez toi »

.

Castiel l'observe un long moment et finit par accepter la main tendue.

Aucun souffrance, la lumière demeure chaude, les murs invisibles ne le transpercent pas alors qu'il se tient debout.

« Il sait qui tu es, même si aujourd'hui, il ne s'en rappelle plus… Tu sauras qui il est, même si quand tu chuteras, tu ne t'en souviendras plus… Un homme te guidera… Si votre amour est aussi fort que tu le prétends Castiel, vous vous retrouverez. Mais sache que si tu acceptes mon offre, ta grâce finira par s'éteindre et ce que cet humain te reconnaisse ou non… Tu seras l'un des leurs en n'oubliant jamais que tu fus l'un des nôtres… La décision te revient »

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Si on compte en années terrestres, je dirai près de deux ans », surpris par la question posée.

« Deux ans » répète-t-il, lointain.

Les tortures… L'enfermement… Les mensonges… Le manque…

Est-ce un nouveau leurre ? Une nouvelle illusion ?

« Non. ». La voix de Gadreel résonne dans sa tête. « Juste ma rédemption », désabusé. « Il va te falloir souffrir une dernière fois », en posant la main sur le torse de Castiel. « Avec ces symboles gravés en toi, nul ange ne pourra te trouver… Tu demeureras invisible à leurs yeux et quand ta vie prendra fin, tu disparaîtras des tablettes divines… Personne ne se souviendra de toi, jamais… Mort, tu rejoindras le paradis des hommes, celui qui nous est interdit », alors que ses yeux prennent une teinte blanchâtre. « Fais ton choix, mon frère. »

« Il sera toujours mon choix », en posant sa main sur celle de Gadreel.

« Bien », en se concentrant.

Le hurlement de Castiel est étouffé par les murs de la prison.

.

Ce soir-là, Dean s'est réveillé brusquement, en sueur, se maudissant d'avoir trop bu et repoussant le corps de l'homme à ses côtés. L'amant d'une nuit et, sans qu'il le sache encore, le dernier.

.

« _Castiel_ », en énochian.

Les mains s'éloignent.

« Merci », d'une voix rauque brisée par la douleur.

« Maintenant, recule mon frère » lui ordonne Gadreel en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Gadreel ? », inquiet.

« Fais ce que je te dis. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? », en refusant d'obéir.

« Un jour peut-être, quand ils diront mon nom, ne serai-je pas seulement celui qui a laissé entrer le serpent. Peut-être serai-je connu comme étant l'un de ceux qui ont donné une seconde chance au message de Père », en déchirant sa chemise.

« Viens avec moi » le supplie Castiel alors que Gadreel grave de la pointe de sa lame des symboles en énochian sur sa poitrine.

« Vis pour moi, Castiel… Vis pour nous », en plaquant sa main sur la grâce qui s'échappe de ses plaies. « Pardonne-moi, mon frère », en explosant dans un éclat de lumière.

Castiel se protège les yeux en se retournant…

.

« NOOOOOOOOON », en se redressant sur son lit. « Gadreel »

Un coup sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre aussitôt sur Curtis, vêtu de son éternel robe de chambre bordeaux élimée.

« Castiel », en s'approchant.

« Je me rappelle », alors que Curtis s'assied à sa droite.

« Je suis désolé », main sur la jambe repliée de l'ange.

Des larmes de sang marquent les joues de Castiel.

« Viens… Allons prendre une tisane », en lui tapotant le genou et se levant. « Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, toi et moi », fait Curtis.

« Qui es-tu ? » le somme Castiel.

« Le moins connu de tous les anges et pourtant celui qui en sait le plus », main sur la poignée de porte. « Pendant un nombre d'années séculaires, je fus celui qui se tint à la droite du trône… L'un des seuls anges à avoir vu Dieu », avec nostalgie. « Aujourd'hui, je suis celui qui te guide et je dois avouer que ce rôle me convient bien mieux », en ouvrant la porte avec le sourire.

« Metatron, le scribe de Dieu » lâche Castiel.

« Je préfère Curtis, l'amoureux des livres », en refermant la porte derrière lui.

.

Castiel reste un long moment assis avant de s'essuyer les joues. Les mêmes larmes qui coulaient quand Naomi le torturait devant le visage impassible de Gadreel, le soldat en quête de pardon.

.

Torse et pieds nus, Castiel rejoint Curtis dans la cuisine où ce dernier l'attend patiemment, tasse entre les mains,

« Tu voulais me poser des questions », en lui indiquant la chaise face à lui. « Maintenant que tu as les réponses, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler librement », lui sourit Curtis.

« Pourquoi ce silence ? », en prenant place.

« Parce que tout devait venir de toi », en buvant une gorgée. « Je ne suis là que pour te guider, pas pour faire le chemin à ta place »

« Pourquoi moi ? », en prenant la tasse qui l'attend sur la table.

« Parce que tu es différent… Nombre d'anges se sont révoltés depuis l'avènement du paradis, Lucifer n'étant pas le moindre d'entre eux… Mais toi », en parlant à son reflet qui miroite dans sa tasse. « J'ai su pour l'Égypte… J'ai su pour toi, l'ange qui abrégeait les souffrances de milliers de malheureux dans les camps, à défaut de pouvoir les sauver… J'ai su pour toutes les fois où tu as enfreint les règles parce que tu les trouvais injustes ou immorales. Combien de fois t'es-tu retrouvé à saigner ainsi ? », en lui pointant le visage.

Castiel ne bouge pas.

« C'est ton amour pour cette petite planète insignifiante aux yeux de tes frères qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui… Ça et ton amour de la pluie », en souriant avec tendresse.

Castiel sourit à son tour en se souvenant de ce parc et de sa première rencontre avec Dean.

« Un coup de foudre dans tous les sens du terme », continue Curtis en buvant.

« Est-ce que c'était inscrit ? », murmure Castiel, appréhendant la réponse.

« Je n'écris plus le destin des anges et des hommes depuis des siècles », en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Tu es aussi libre qu'eux… Je pensais que tu en étais conscient, toi qui ne cesses de douter », s'étonne Curtis.

« Et Dean ? »

« Il est humain », en haussant les épaules comme si ça ne nécessitait pas d'autre réponse.

« Je manque de lui », en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il manque de toi aussi »

Il sourit tristement.

« Je vais partir, Curtis », la voix qui se casse.

« Je sais », en reposant sa tasse.

.

Ils terminent leurs tisanes sans que plus un mot ne soit échangé. Curtis finit par se lever.

« Je vais nous préparer à déjeuner… On réfléchit mieux le ventre plein et puis j'aimerais que tu me parles de Gadreel »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai un chapitre à clore », les épaules voûtées, debout devant le frigo. «… et qu'il en est le héros », en ouvrant la porte de celui-ci.

.

www

.

Dean a passé une nuit agitée, entre réveil en sursaut et migraine. Ash n'a pas quitté son chevet, l'obligeant à répondre à chaque fois à des questions stupides concernant son âge, la date, son nom…

S'inquiétant à la moindre hésitation dans ses réponses.

C'est le soleil derrière les tentures trop fines de la chambre qui réveille Dean. Il ouvre les yeux sur un Ash assoupi sur une chaise, bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte, léger filet de bave qui perle à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Dean attrape son téléphone sur la table de chevet et le prend en photo. Il se lève en tâtant la bosse sur son crâne. Au moins n'a-t-il plus mal au crâne.

Un bruit sourd le fait se retourner. Ash vient de se réveiller en manquant de glisser de sa chaise.

« Salut, la belle au bois bavant » se moque Dean avec affection.

Ash grommelle entre ses dents en se frottant la bouche du revers de la main.

« Dean ? », en le fixant, incrédule. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça va… Merci, mec », en lui indiquant vaguement sa chaise.

« Pas de quoi », grimace-t-il, les muscles endoloris.

.

« Ça te dit un café ? », lui propose-t-il en se levant de son lit.

« Plutôt deux », en le suivant.

Dean s'arrête, dos à Ash, main sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Je vais te déposer au boulot et…prendre ma journée », en se mordillant la lèvre.

« D'accord »

« Même si tout n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête, je sais ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre… Ce que nous sommes encore l'un pour l'autre », sur le ton de la confidence.

« Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de nous là, hein ? » souligne Ash, taquin.

« T'es con », d'une voix amusée et lasse à la fois.

« Arrête de cogiter, Dean », main sur son épaule. « D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est un sentiment partagé… Alors fonce »

.

Quand Dean gare l'impala devant la devanture de la librairie, le rideau du premier s'écarte.

Curtis le regarde sortir de l'habitacle, tergiversant avant de pousser la porte de la boutique.

.

Debout devant le comptoir, Dean tape sur la petite sonnette et attend. Le cœur tordu d'appréhension.

La porte latérale s'ouvre sur Curtis.

« Il est parti »

Et le monde de Dean s'écroule.

.

Fin chapitre IX.

.

 **On se retrouve, si le cœur vous en dit, dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **.**

 **J'envoie un kissous tout particulier aux lecteurs que j'ai retrouvé/rencontré sur le stand de Mix Editions à la Ycon, ce fut un vrai bonheur de vous voir et vous revoir.**

 **Merci...**

 **.**

 **Love you all...**


	10. Dans le silence des révélations

**Encore et toujours merci, on arrive tout doucement vers la fin de cette fic et je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour vos retour sur cette histoire et pour votre fidélité surtout.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et de la lumière.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma fidèle béta.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **,**

 **Chapitre X : « Dans le silence des révélations »**

 **.**

Une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine dans une main, un verre vide dans l'autre… Des clefs sur une veste en cuir jetée négligemment sur la table basse, des pieds croisés sur celle-ci.

Triste tableau devant lequel soupire Missouri, mains sur les hanches et mine renfrognée.

Dean n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle s'est invitée chez lui. Dean qui, lui, regrette de n'avoir pas pensé à fermer la porte à double tour en rentrant.

Missouri finit par s'avancer et repousse ses pieds de la table. Il la foudroie du regard mais il y a plus de tristesse dans le vert de celui-ci que de réelle colère.

Il se sert un nouveau verre. Il n'a pas le temps de le porter à ses lèvres qu'elle le lui a déjà retiré des mains.

« Boire n'arrangera rien », en lui arrachant la bouteille.

« Allez vous faire foutre… Je fais ce que je veux », la voix pâteuse. « Je suis chez moi ici, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, je vous signale », en tentant de reprendre de son whisky.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? », s'inquiète Missouri.

« À vous de me le dire », sourire sarcastique. « C'est vous la voyante, non ? », alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine, bouteille d'une main et le verre dans l'autre

« Je ne suis pas voyante… Je suis médium même s'il m'arrive parfois de percevoir l'avenir ou le passé » lui répond-elle en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

« Génial », lassé, coudes sur les genoux, tête serrée entre les mains.

.

Il entend des bruits de verre, de robinet qui coule, de placards qui s'ouvrent et se ferment.

« Surtout faites comme chez vous… Vous gênez pas », vocifère Dean.

« C'était bien mon intention… Thé ou café ? », depuis la cuisine.

« Whisky », en écrasant ses paumes sur ses paupières.

.

Après quelques courtes minutes, Missouri réapparaît, deux mugs de café dans les mains.

« Tenez…Ça vous fera du bien », en lui tendant l'une des tasses, insistant devant son refus de la prendre. « Maintenant… Buvez », lui ordonne-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

« Vous savez que dans le langage juridique, ce que vous venez de faire s'appelle une violation de domicile et que je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ça ? »

« Et une Impala noire garée en travers de MON trottoir qui piétine MES bégonias, vous appelez cela comment ? », en déposant sa tasse sur la table.

« Désolé », grogne-t-il.

« Vous gagneriez à être plus convaincant, mon garçon », en posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça », siffle-t-il. « Je ne suis pas _votre_ garçon »

« Dieu m'en préserve », en roulant des yeux.

.

Dean s'enfonce dans les coussins, jouant avec sa tasse posée sur sa cuisse droite.

« Il est parti » finit-il par lâcher.

« Qui est parti ? », dubitative.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes vraiment médium ? », en se tournant vers elle, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle le lui rend. Elle sait. Elle attendait juste que ça vienne de lui.

« Le mec de la librairie m'a dit que si je tenais vraiment à lui, je saurais où le trouver », amer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? », rageur.

« Il en sait bien plus que vous ne le pensez, je vous assure », sourire en coin. « Vous auriez dû prêter attention à ce qu'il avait à vous dire, cela aurait pu vous éclairer »

« Je ne veux pas être _éclairé_ », réplique Dean, furieux. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est le retrouver… Je me fiche de savoir que c'est un ange ou un serpent à plume… Je me fiche de savoir que je suis probablement occupé de délirer… Mais je me réveillerais peut-être jamais de ce cauchemar, alors tant qu'à faire », en posant brusquement la tasse sur la table.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous d'admettre que tout ceci soit réel ? », regard en coin.

« Parce que les anges n'existent pas » répond sèchement Dean. « Pas plus que les fées, les elfes et les petits bonhommes verts », fulminant tout en essuyant sa main humide de café sur son pantalon.

Elle étouffe un rire bref, proche du dédain.

« Dean… Depuis que la terre est terre, l'étrange côtoie l'ordinaire… Toutes ces créatures nées de l'imaginaire humain qui peuplent nos légendes et nos contes, toutes ces histoires ont un fond de vérité », en fixant sa tasse sur la table. « C'est tellement présomptueux de penser que nous sommes les seuls hôtes de cette planète », en dodelinant de la tête, dépitée.

.

« Est-ce que vous entendez des voix, Dean ? Des gens qui vous parlent, vous appellent ? Des gens qui vous supplient de revenir ? », après une courte pause.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », en se tournant vers elle, surpris par le changement brusque de sujet.

« Répondez-moi », lui ordonne-t-elle.

« Vous avez raté votre vocation » crache-t-il. « Vous auriez du être sergent instructeur chez les Marines »

« J'attends », en croisant les bras et se calant au fond du fauteuil.

« NON … Ça vous va comme ça ? »

« Les personnes qui sont dans le coma entendent ou perçoivent ce qui se passe autour d'eux… C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux se méfier des confidences faites au pied du lit », sourire narquois.

« Hilarant », en croisant les pieds sur la table.

Devant le regard désapprobateur de Missouri, il sourit, goguenard.

« Ma table… Mes pieds », balance Dean en les indiquant de la main.

« Vous êtes sorti de votre corps ? », évitant de répondre à son attaque.

« Vous avez pris quoi ce matin ? », réplique-t-il, avec dédain.

« C'est chose courante pour les malades dans le coma que de léviter »

« Vous êtes gravement atteinte », en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec lassitude.

« Pas de lumière blanche ? »

Il va répondre _non_ quand il se souvient de la grâce de Castiel.

« Je parlais pas de cette lumière-là » le corrige-t-elle aussitôt.

Il sursaute, médusé. Foutue médium.

« Vous parlez du fameux tunnel ? », lâche-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Dean ? » le somme-t-elle.

« NON… Pas de voix, pas d'abracadabra, je m'envole et NON pas de tunnel… Vous êtes contente ? »

« Cela écarte en partie la thèse du coma, mon garçon… Vous avez séjourné quelques jours à l'hôpital, certes, mais… », en se penchant pour lui prendre le menton.

Dean se crispe quand elle le force à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû survivre à un tel coup », mine soucieuse en observant la cicatrice derrière son oreille. « Quelqu'un vous a sauvé ? Quelque chose… »

Dean repousse sa main et s'écarte.

« Foutez-moi la paix »

.

Il s'ensuit de longues secondes d'un lourd silence. Missouri ressent la détresse de Dean, ses interrogations, ses peurs surtout, et pas que celle de perdre physiquement Castiel.

Celle surtout de se souvenir combien l'ange comptait pour lui. Combien il remplissait ce vide que Dean n'arrive plus à combler depuis ce _jour-là_.

.

« Je peux essayer de vous aider si vous voulez ? », brisant le silence.

« Comment ? », la tête enfoncée dans le dossier, regard planté sur le plafond. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes médium… Pas voyante ou magicienne »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… Je ne vous garantis pas que j'y arriverai, je n'ai pas le don à proprement parler de voyance, mais il y a une brèche dans votre mémoire endormie, je peux peut-être tenter de m'y infiltrer. »

« Comment ? », découragé.

« J'ai juste besoin que vous vous concentriez sur les quelques souvenirs qui vous sont revenus pour que je puisse y avoir accès… Pour le reste, laissez-moi faire. »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? », en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », sourire affectueux face au regard empli de lassitude de Dean.

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? », sans réelle conviction.

« Mettez-vous face à moi et donnez-moi vos mains », en tendant les siennes.

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Dean pour finalement bouger de sa position et s'asseoir sur la table basse.

« Tout cela est d'un ridicule », maugrée-t-il en se frottant les paumes sur les cuisses, yeux plantés sur ses boots.

« Regardez-moi, Dean », d'une voix douce tout en attrapant ses mains.

Il lève les yeux, soupire tout en prenant un air désinvolte qui ne leurre pas Missouri. Dean a le cœur qui bat trop vite, la gorge trop nouée, l'estomac trop barbouillé… Elle le sent proche de la rupture. À deux doigts de se lever et de prendre la fuite. Elle resserre sa prise.

« Souvenez-vous », en plongeant son regard profond dans le vert tumultueux.

« N'importe quoi » soliloque Dean.

.

Il sent la chaleur douce qui irradie des mains de la médium. Elle a fermé les yeux, légèrement penchée en avant.

Il a envie de rire devant le pathétique de la situation. Il est là, assis sur cette table, lui le cartésien, perdu entre un ange et une médium. C'est tellement risible et pourtant…

Il se tend et essaye de se dégager de l'emprise de Missouri. Sa tête le vrille. Mais les mains de la médium sont comme des étaux. Elle paraît ailleurs. Il voit ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières.

« Missou… » la supplie-t-il, mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa mémoire se déchire.

La douleur le transperce…

.

www

.

Une petite cabane de chasse abandonnée près d'un lac. Il en pousse la porte et aperçoit Castiel, debout, mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, affichant ce foutu sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui.

.

« Hey, Cass », en s'approchant.

« Hello, Dean » de sa voix grave.

« Tu m'as manqué », en lui prenant le visage en coupe et l'embrassant.

Castiel est déséquilibré par la violence de l'impact mais se reprend aussitôt, ôtant ses mains de ses poches pour saisir à son tour le visage de son amant et le pousser contre le mur tout en lui dévorant les lèvres.

« Ne pars plus… Reste » l'implore Dean en s'écartant pour reprendre son souffle.

Castiel sourit et opine.

Les pouces de Dean caressent le haut de ses joues, Castiel ferme les yeux, bercé par la douceur du geste.

« J'aimerais te présenter à mon frère, à mes amis. » lui demande Dean. « Je veux que tu fasses partie intégrante de ma vie. »

« J'en serais honoré. »

« Mais _Ils_ n'accepteront jamais, pas vrai ? », dépité en baissant la tête.

« Non », répond Castiel en lui relevant le menton du bout du doigt. « Mais qu'importe. »

« Je ne peux pas te demander de renoncer aux tiens pour moi… Si jamais ça ne marche pas nous deux… Si jamais… Je sais pas… », laissant retomber ses bras, désabusé. « Tu auras tout perdu pour rien »

« J'ai foi en nous », en l'embrassant chastement. « J'ai foi en ce que nous partageons. »

« Putain, je me sens tellement con », en tordant le bout de sa chaussure sur le plancher.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… Pour tout… Je pensais pas qu'un jour un truc pareil m'arriverait »

« Tu le regrettes ? », avec une pointe d'appréhension.

« Pas une seule seconde » rétorque Dean du tac au tac. « Pas une seule putain de seconde », en plongeant dans les orbes bleus.

« J'ai envie de toi, Dean », en caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Cass ? », incertain.

« S'il le plaît », en l'embrassant.

Baiser qui s'enflamme et corps qui se consument.

.

Dean entraîne Castiel sur le canapé. Les baisers se perdent, les souffles se mêlent, les vêtements s'effacent.

Dans la friction de leurs corps nus, l'orgasme les saisit. Les ongles de Castiel marquent le dos de son amant. Ceux de Dean s'enfoncent dans la chair des épaules de l'ange alors qu'il jouit dans un cri muet.

Le souffle court, ils se regardent, s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Les sens à fleur de peau. Les émotions au bord des lèvres.

« Je t'aime » finit par chuchoter Dean, mains en appui sur l'accoudoir du canapé, surplombant le corps de Castiel du sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, Dean », en glissant les mains sur les fesses de son amant.

« La vache… J'ai couché avec un ange », goguenard pour éviter de trop penser au poids des mots qu'il vient de prononcer.

« Théoriquement, tu as couché avec mon vaisseau », pouces caressant paresseusement les fesses rondes.

« La ferme », en le faisant taire d'un baiser possessif. « Théoriquement on n'a pas vraiment couché ensemble, je te signale. », appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

Ils restent ainsi yeux dans les yeux pendant un temps qui leur paraît infini et presque sacré.

« Pourquoi moi ? » lui demande Dean.

« Parce que c'est TOI » lui répond Castiel, tout simplement.

.

 _À question idiote, réponse idiote…,_ se dit Dean, avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

.

Les flash se suivent sans réelle logique comme on effeuillerait une marguerite de souvenirs…

Un peu… Beaucoup… Passionnément… À jamais…

.

Dean y rit souvent, Castiel apprend l'humanité avec tant de maladresse. Ça le touche.

Il se voit lui apprendre à pêcher… À boire… À apprécier la bonne chair… Il se voit lui faire écouter pendant des heures ses morceaux favoris à bord de sa voiture. Il se voit passer des soirées entières devant la télévision à visionner ses films préférés ou à regarder Dr Sexy devant un Castiel sceptique et curieux à la fois.

Castiel avec qui il débat de tout et de rien.

Mais il y a aussi les cris de colère et les mots qui blessent parce que leurs mondes sont trop opposés, et que parfois s'aimer ne suffit pas.

Mais l'absence de l'autre, c'est le vide. Alors ils le comblent en s'aimant, brisant les carcans et les interdits.

.

Dean revoit leur première rencontre sous la pluie.

Et la deuxième dans cet enfer…

Dean qui se rue pour sauver un enfant et se retrouve prisonnier des flammes au troisième étage d'un immeuble en délabrement… Sans espoir.

Castiel qui apparaît et les sauve.

Depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés, apprenant à se connaître, à se dévoiler… À s'aimer envers et contre tout et contre tous.

.

Dean se rend compte que ce qui lui faisait si peur à l'idée de se souvenir, c'était la simple idée du bonheur.

Parce qu'il ne s'en sent pas digne. Parce que ce genre de truc, c'est pour des Sam ou des Bobby, mais certainement pas pour lui. Lui le flic sans attache, le solitaire… Le lâche qui refuse de s'investir pour n'avoir rien à perdre.

.

Il rouvre les yeux brusquement et se retrouve face à ceux ouverts de Missouri. Elle sourit, rassurante, avant de détacher ses mains des siennes pour lui essuyer les joues.

Il a pleuré et ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Il rage en les repoussant. Honteux d'avoir cédé.

.

www

.

Ils sont interrompus dans leur face à face par le bruit de la sonnette. Dean refuse de bouger mais le visiteur insiste.

Il finit par se lever en pestant et ouvre la porte, furieux.

« QUOI ? », avant de reculer d'un pas. « Vous ? », bredouille-t-il.

« Bonjour Dean », le salue Curtis, mains dans son dos, souriant dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour venir me faire chier, c'est ça ? », furax.

« Dean » le corrige Missouri en apparaissant à sa droite.

« Toi ici ? » bafouille Curtis.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… Metatron », sourire entendu.

Dean passe de l'un à l'autre, complètement perdu.

« Je vais me chercher un verre », en les laissant en plan devant l'entrée.

.

« Je ne te savais pas en ville ? » se reprend Curtis.

« Je ne te savais pas encore dans les _affaires_ ? » réplique-t-elle aussitôt en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

« Je ne le suis plus. »

« Alors explique-moi ce que tu fais ici », en refermant la porte.

« J'essaye de tenir une promesse », en haussant les épaules.

« À propos de Dean et Castiel ? »

« Exact… Nos Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes », sourire sarcastique. « Il est humain… Il est un ange… Leurs familles s'opposent à leur amour _et cetera et cetera »_ , en balançant la main dans le vide. « Sauf qu'ici les morts se sont relevés. »

« Si on excepte les mémoires effacées », souligne Missouri.

« Partiellement effacées » la corrige Curtis « C'est le seul moyen qu'a trouvé Gadreel pour les protéger »

« Pourquoi ? », suspicieuse.

« Parce qu'il voulait s'amender ? » répond-il. « Parce qu'il était chargé de tenir Castiel, le rebelle à l'œil et qu'il s'est attaché à lui ? Parce qu'il a fini par _comprendre_? » énumère-t-il, platement.

« Où est Castiel ? »

« Je n'en sais rien », en baissant la tête. « Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de le retrouver. Cela dit Gadreel a fait en sorte que nul ange ne le puisse non plus », en soupirant. « Dans quelques jours, Castiel aura perdu toute trace de sa grâce… Il sera humain. »

« Et seul pour tout affronter », se désole-t-elle.

« C'est son choix », en se relevant la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé durant ces deux années ? »

« L'un a poursuivi sa vie et l'autre… », en se tordant les doigts. « l'autre… »

« Meta' ? » insiste Misssouri.

« Castiel a toujours été un ange en proie aux doutes et enclin à la rébellion, Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, mais il est celui qui a donné le plus maille à partir à Naomi… Avant même que je ne quitte le paradis, j'avais déjà eu écho de ses multiples séances de redressement », avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Et tu n'as rien fait ? »

« J'étais scribe, pas soldat, et puis je te signale que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir déserté le paradis. Gabriel l'a fait lui aussi et personne ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur », sur la défensive.

« Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur… Je ne suis qu'une simple médium dont la seule particularité a été de croiser la route d'un ange », en étouffant un rire bref. « Qui suis-je pour te juger ? »

« Tu sais pour Castiel et moi ? Suis-je en droit de savoir ce qui t'a amené à croiser le chemin de son compagnon d'infortune ? », en ouvrant son parka.

« Je ne sais pas… Un jour, je me suis levée et je savais que je devais venir ICI », en englobant la pièce d'un regard circulaire. « C'est tout »

« Il se rappelle ? » ose Curtis après quelques secondes.

« Oui… Le reste ne dépend plus que de lui »

« Je vois que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire », satisfait.

.

« Erreur » fait la voix grave de Dean.

Leurs regards se tournent vers lui. Appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, visage pâle, mâchoires crispées, verre de whisky dans la main, il a tout suivi de la conversation sans intervenir. Missouri sourit en coin. Elle savait, bien évidemment. Curtis fulmine.

« Comment vous vous connaissez ? », en pointant son verre vers Missouri suivi de Metatron.

« C'est une longue histoire », minaude Curtis.

« Faites court » siffle Dean.

« Bien. Suite à une vision, j'ai croisé la route d'un ange blessé. Il m'a demandé de le mener jusqu'à Metatron… Ce que j'ai fait… Depuis, ils nous arrivent parfois de nous croiser. » résume Missouri.

« Et pour Cass ? », en interrogeant Curtis.

« J'ai reçu un message me prévenant que je devrais bientôt aider un ange déchu… L'ange Gadreel m'a raconté votre histoire en m'interdisant de tout vous révéler, excepté si vous retrouviez la mémoire par vous-même. », en levant les mains, signalant par là qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

« C'est… C'est quoi cette histoire de redressement ? », s'avançant, incertain.

« En quoi cela peut-il vous aider à le retrouver ? » répond Curtis.

« Je vous conseille de me répondre », en sortant son arme de derrière son dos et la pointant sur Curtis.

« Dean ! » tonne Missouri.

« Vous… LA FERME », doigt sur la gâchette. « Quant à vous… Répondez », en l'incitant du canon.

« C'est une forme de lavage de cerveau qui consiste à briser une grâce avant de la canaliser pour la reprogrammer » marmonne Curtis.

« En langage clair : de la torture. », la voix qui se brise.

« Oui » finit par avouer Curtis.

« Espèce de fumier », en faisant un pas en avant. « Vous saviez ce qui se tramait là-haut et vous n'avez rien fait », en haussant la voix. « Vous êtes des anges, BORDEL ! », les larmes aux yeux. « Des PUTAINS d'ange »

« Dean » fait la voix douce de Missouri alors qu'elle se lève. « Baissez cette arme. »

« Non. » la voix cassée. « Il a subi tout ça à cause de moi… Il a tout perdu à cause de moi… Je dois le retrouver »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, Dean » le corrige Curtis. « C'est dans la nature de Castiel de faire ce qu'il estime juste et, ne le prenez pas mal, mais il se comportait déjà comme cela bien avant de vous rencontrer… La seule différence, ici, et elle est de taille, c'est son désir de chuter… Non pas à cause de vous, mais POUR vous… Ne dénigrez pas son choix, c'est insultant … La seule chose que vous devez retenir de tout cela, c'est qu'il a fait cela par… amour. », avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Pourquoi est-il parti alors ? », en laissant tomber son bras armé.

« Parce qu'il a tué un homme et qu'il refuse de que cela finisse par vous porter préjudice. » avoue Curtis en s'excusant auprès de Castiel.

Il vient de briser la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne rien révéler à Dean sur qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur dernière soirée.

« Pardon ? », en lâchant son verre.

« C'est ce qui a tout déclenché… Il a reconnu cet homme alors qu'il agressait une femme, ne sachant pas encore à ce moment-là que cela vous concernait »

« Walker » marmonne Dean en se laissant tomber sur le bras du canapé. « Comment ? Il ne l'a jamais vu. », perdu.

« Vous étiez connectés via le lien… Il a ressenti votre souffrance… Il a vu à travers vos yeux… Sa grâce a enregistré le visage de cet homme. »

« Mon dieu », en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Les orbites brûlées » réalise Dean.

« Il s'en veut mais il dit n'avoir pas pu se contrôler. »

« Et pour Bender ? », hagard.

« C'est Gadreel… Il a ressenti sa présence dans l'entrepôt. Il a retrouvé sa trace et l'a éliminé. En cela, il a obéi aux ordres »

« C'est… C'est complètement… », désemparé, en se tournant vers son verre vide sur le sol.

« Dean ? » fait Missouri en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Rangez-moi ça avant de blesser quelqu'un »

Dean hésite avant de se prendre la tête d'une main et de la crosse de l'autre.

« Je sais où il est mais je ne me souviens pas de l'endroit », gémit-il.

Dean finit par obtempérer et baisse son arme, au grand soulagement de Curtis.

Les regards de Missouri et Curtis se croisent un long moment.

.

« Est-ce que vos potes vont nous foutre la paix maintenant ? », marmonne Dean sans détacher ses yeux du liquide ambré sur le plancher.

« Gadreel a fait en sorte de protéger Castiel. Cela dit une fois celui-ci devenu humain, il n'aura plus guère d'intérêt à leurs yeux. Son nom sera effacé des tablettes. Tous finiront par l'oublier »

« Je vous parie que non », avec tendresse.

« Je vais vous laisser. », conclut Curtis en se levant. « J'ai une librairie à tenir et plus personne pour m'aider », maugrée-t-il en se massant le bas du dos.

Devant la mine dubitative de Missouri, il sourit.

« J'aurais dû choisir un vaisseau plus jeune, je sais… L'immortalité n'empêche pas les petits maux de tous les jours »

Dean lève un regard interdit sur le libraire.

« Seuls Gabriel et moi bénéficions de ce triste sort », en refermant son parka. « Privilège maudit dû à notre statut », en se tournant vers la médium.

« Au revoir, Missouri… Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir », en hochant la tête.

« Au revoir, Metatron »

« Curtis » la corrige-t-il. « Metatron est mort depuis longtemps », sourire entendu.

Quand la porte se referme sur l'étrange scribe, il ne reste plus que le silence des révélations.

« Je vais vous laisser aussi » le salue Missouri. « N'hésitez pas venir frapper à ma porte en cas de besoin », main sur la clenche.

Elle ne reçoit aucune réponse et part sans se retourner.

.

Assommé par la tournure des événements, Dean met plusieurs minutes à réagir. Il se lève, ramasse son verre, nettoie les dégâts avant de se servir un nouveau whisky et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Étendu sur son lit, il s'endort tout habillé tandis que sa mémoire, pièce par pièce, se reconstitue…

« Cass »

.

Fin chapitre X.

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans 15 jours si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Je suis en vadrouille le WE prochain.**

 **.**

 **Merci mille fois.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	11. Tu en as mis du temps

**Nous voilà arrivés au dernier chapitre de cette fic, je tenais une nouvelle fois à tous et toutes vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de l'avoir commentée, mise en favori etc...**

 **Je sais que je n'arrête pas de me répéter mais merci du fond du cœur. Vous donnez vie à mes mots et c'est la plus belle des récompenses.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty et Chipie pour votre éternel soutien**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma complice et béta, Cha, pour son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XI : « Tu en as mis du temps »**

 **.**

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » lance Ash en jouant avec sa tasse de café, mine renfrognée.

Dean étouffe un rire un peu tendu, mais confirme en opinant de la tête.

« Tout ça va te manquer, mec », continue-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur le petit réfectoire du commissariat.

« Je sais », en glissant son pouce sur le bord de la table.

Ils se sourient, entre tendresse et maladresse. Aucun ne trouve les mots adéquats.

.

Dean salue quelques-uns de ses collègues, la gorge nouée. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il a donné sa démission quelques heures plus tôt au lieutenant Turner. Celui-ci a d'abord refusé de l'accepter, vociférant à tout-va… Le menaçant… Tâchant de l'intimider avant de jouer sur la corde sensible des collègues et de ses années de service. Mais Dean est resté intransigeant…

Turner a exigé des explications que Dean lui a refusées. Tout juste a-t-il prétendu que son frère lui manquait. Qu'il voulait se rapprocher de sa famille. Ce qui n'est pas faux en soi mais n'est pas non plus la stricte vérité.

Il ne se serait pas vu annoncer platement à son supérieur qu'il quittait la police parce qu'il était raide dingue d'un ange qui a mis fin aux jours d'un salaud de première en le carbonisant.

Complicité de meurtre et folie latente : double peine.

.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas être mis devant le fait accompli » relance Ash. « Je pensais qu'on était amis », visiblement blessé.

« On l'est et on le sera toujours », s'empresse de répliquer Dean. « Notre amitié compte pour moi »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? », avec amertume.

« Parce que je sais pas moi-même où j'en suis », en se passant les mains sur le crâne. « C'est tellement surréaliste. Irrationnel… Merde, Ash… », désemparé, croisant ses doigts sur sa nuque.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? , en buvant une gorgée.

« Le retrouver et espérer qu'il veuille encore de moi », en baissant la tête.

« J'en reviens pas que tu oses encore te poser la question ! », dépité, en reposant sa tasse.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait m'arriver… Tu sais… Aimer à ce point », en dénouant ses doigts. « Je pensais surtout pas que ça pouvait faire aussi mal », en souriant sans joie.

« Dean Winchester ? Amoureux ? » fait Ash, épaté et moqueur. « La vache, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu plaquerais tout pour les beaux yeux d'un mec, un ange qui plus est, je me serais bien fendu la poire… Mais faut croire que les gens changent… Et puis tu as beau te la jouer, tu n'as jamais aspiré qu'à ça. », sourire attendri.

« La ferme » marmonne Dean.

« Mais pourquoi démissionner ? » après quelques secondes d'un silence tranquille.

« À cause de Walker », en baissant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce connard a à avoir dans toute cette histoire ? », dubitatif.

« C'est Cass », avoue-t-il.

« Quoi, Cass ? », perplexe, sourcils froncés avant de soudain écarquiller les yeux. « Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui lui aurait… », en indiquant ses propres yeux de son index et son majeur.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû démissionner. », défait.

« C'est complètement dingue… Le petit libraire coincé… Un ange et un justicier. », effaré par les révélations de Dean. « On se croirait dans la quatrième dimension »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas », en soupirant. « Enfin, je l'espère », en soupirant.

« Je me trouve très con du coup avec mes petites histoires de fantôme à la noix », se lamente Ash.

Dean lui sourit avec tendresse. Ash ou l'art de faire de l'ordinaire avec du bizarre.

« Tu pars quand ? », lui demande-t-il.

« Maintenant… Je voulais juste te voir… Je voulais que tu saches la vérité, à défaut de me croire. », en le fixant avec affection. « Je te laisse le soin de prévenir les autres. », en repoussant sa chaise.

« Merci du cadeau », en croisant les bras. « Je leur dis quoi, moi ? Que tu t'es barré avec un ange ? »

« Dis-leur seulement que si tout va bien, on se retrouvera bientôt tous au _Roadhouse_ *, en se levant.

« Bonne chance, mon pote », en se levant à son tour.

Pour unique réponse, Dean le tire vers lui et le serre dans ses bras.

« Merci », lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Barre-toi », réplique Ash en le repoussant.

.

www

.

Une main sur le toit de sa voiture et l'autre tenant la pompe, Dean remplit le réservoir en baillant. Les pièces du puzzle se sont rassemblées après le départ de Missouri et Curtis, le réveillant en pleine nuit, souffle court et cœur en balance sur deux années volées qui venaient de lui être rendues.

.

Habillé de son seul boxer, il s'est levé et s'est rué dans le salon. Il a fouillé le net et l'a retrouvé…

« Cass », accoudé à ses genoux, visage à moitié enfoui dans ses mains.

.

Le lac… Le vieux ponton… La cabane de chasseur abandonnée qui au fil des mois était devenue leur refuge, leur havre de paix…

Il a mis quelques secondes à le réaliser avant de remonter les escaliers deux par deux. Il a enfilé un jean, un pull à la va-vite, mais s'est figé quand il a aperçu sa plaque et son arme.

Il s'est laissé retombé sur le bord du lit.

Castiel… Walker… La raison de sa fuite…

.

 _« Pourquoi est-il parti alors ? »_

 _« Parce qu'il a tué un homme et qu'il refuse de que cela vous porte préjudice. »_

 _._

Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible.

.

Le tilt de la pompe le fait sursauter. Il entre dans la petite supérette attenante, s'achète un café et refuse les sandwichs que lui propose l'employé derrière le comptoir. La simple vue de la nourriture lui donne la nausée tant son estomac est noué.

.

Il reprend la route alors qu'une pluie fine se met à tomber. Les essuie-glaces grincent sur le pare-brise au rythme de « _One more light »_ des _Linkin Park_ que passe une radio locale sur laquelle il s'est branché sans réelle attention, ne cherchant qu'à étouffer le silence de l'habitacle.

.

Paysage familier que ces hauts frênes qui bordent la route et tracent le chemin qui le ramène vers _lui._

Après quelques kilomètres, il emprunte une voie d'accès annexe avant de prendre la direction du lac. La pluie a cessé de tomber mais le terrain reste glissant et boueux. Les roues de l'Impala patinent sur le sol, si bien que Dean doit se résoudre à l'abandonner au bord du sentier.

Il sort et, tout en remontant le col de sa veste, referme la portière. Une odeur de terre humide et de bois flotte tout autour de lui. Il lève les yeux sur les hauts cimes et sourit. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sent serein. Il le sait là. Il le sent.

Il avance en prenant garde de ne pas glisser. Ses boots ne sont définitivement pas faites pour crapahuter dans les bois.

Plus il se rapproche et plus son cœur bat la chamade. Puis soudain le temps s'arrête.

En deux ans, la forêt a repris du terrain. Les arbustes en tout genre et les herbes folles ont tout envahi, mais qu'importe.

La cabane de chasseur est toujours là. Son instinct ne l'a pas trompé. Ses souvenirs non plus.

« Cass », en s'avançant, mains dans les poches pour en cacher les tremblements.

.

Une porte, une unique fenêtre et, derrière celle-ci, un visage qu'au fond, il n'a jamais pu oublier.

Le rideau s'écarte et le bleu plonge dans le vert. Ils se regardent un long moment. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de se parler.

Puis, doucement, le visage de Castiel s'illumine de ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui et Dean en a le souffle coupé alors qu'il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, refusant de craquer.

Merde !

.

Il accélère le pas en ne rêvant plus que de le serrer dans ses bras. Respirer sa peau. Goûter sa bouche. Retrouver son corps.

Il a besoin de lui.

.

Il ouvre la porte :

« Cass »

« Tu en as mis du temps » fait la voix rauque.

.

www

.

« Monsieur Curtis ? Monsieur Curtis ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » fait une voix de femme.

Les paupières papillonnent avant de lentement s'ouvrir.

« Gardez les yeux fermés… Je vais abaisser la lumière. », en joignant le geste à la parole.

.

Il cligne une première fois :

Un plafond blanc.

.

Une deuxième fois :

Une femme se penche au-dessus de lui et sourit.

.

Une troisième fois :

Il aperçoit une fenêtre qui donne sur des grands hêtres aux feuilles orangées…

Un temps d'automne…

.

« Monsieur Curtis ? », l'interpelle la jeune femme.

.

Pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle ainsi ? Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

« N'essayez pas de parler » le rassure-t-elle. « Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

.

Il tourne doucement la tête.  
Une chambre aux murs blancs, un badge sur la blouse blanche : Suzy Lee.

« Monsieur Curtis ? »

Il opine.

« Parfait… Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Il fait signe que non.

« Vous avez été blessé à la tête… Vous étiez dans le coma depuis deux mois », en lui serrant la main. « Rassurez-vous… Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Merde !

Il sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ça le brûle… Ses yeux trop secs d'un sommeil trop long...

Ça ne se peut pas.

.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? » s'inquiète aussitôt l'infirmière en vérifiant ses constantes.

Il fait signe que non. Ses bras pèsent si lourds. Il voudrait effacer les traces de cette douleur qui lui déchire le cœur, mais il n'en a pas la force

.

« Je vais prévenir le médecin de garde. », en lui caressant le front. « Tâchez de vous reposer. ».

Elle ouvre la porte et sort mais ne la referme pas.

Il peut entendre l'infirmière parler à un homme.

Cette voix…

.

« Dean », fait Sam en se précipitant à son chevet. « Dean… Mon dieu, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais », en se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras, avec douceur.

Dean arrive à péniblement esquisser un mouvement de la tête pour la caler contre le cou de son frère.

Il sent sa respiration saccadée, son soulagement… Il perçoit plus qu'il ne comprend les mots qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille. Il tente de lui répondre mais seul un bruit sourd arrive à sortir de sa gorge trop sèche.

« Attends », fait Sam en se redressant.

Il se penche sur la table de chevet et se saisit d'un verre adapté.

Dean le fixe, incrédule, avant que Sam ne lui soulève légèrement la nuque pour l'aider à boire.

« Com… ment ?», lui demande-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

« Comme d'habitude », en se redressant. « T'as foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir », en lui reposant la tête sur l'oreiller. « Quand je l'ai vu s'emparer de ton arme et tirer sur toi… », en grimaçant. « Mec, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles », en repoussant ses trop longs cheveux vers l'arrière.

.

Le nid… Il se souvient vaguement… Des vampires près de Coffeyville dans le Kansas…

.

« Sam… my », en levant de quelques centimètres sa main que son cadet saisit aussitôt. « Dés…solé »

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Dean… Jamais » alors que la porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière et le médecin de garde.

« Monsieur Curtis », tout sourire. « Je suis le docteur Van Ness… Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous… Vous permettez que je vous pose quelques questions ? ».

Sam se lève et s'écarte tandis que le médecin s'installe au chevet de son frère.

« Vous vous rappelez ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Oui », en toussotant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… D'ici quelques heures, vous aurez retrouvé votre voix… Est-ce que vous avez mal ? », en prenant sa tension.

Il a envie de lui dire qu'il crève de mal. Qu'il veut replonger dans ce foutu coma…

Il a envie de lui gueuler qu'il a un trou en plein milieu de la poitrine mais :

« Non »

« À première vue, tout à l'air d'aller… Par mesure de précaution, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous programme pour un scanner demain matin… Vous allez vous sentir un peu engourdi les premiers jours, c'est tout à fait normal, vous avez perdu un peu de votre tonus musculaire et quelques kilos aussi », en prenant un ton léger pour le rassurer. « Quelques séances de kiné et plateaux repas et ça sera vite oublié », en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Merci », en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

« Je vais vous laisser… L'infirmière Lee viendra prendre régulièrement de vos nouvelles… N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur la sonnette d'alarme au moindre souci. », lui ordonne le médecin.

« Je vais rester avec lui », le prévient Sam.

Van Ness tique mais ne dit rien.

« Ne le fatiguez pas… Il a besoin de repos. », sourire contrit.

.

Curtis, le nom d'emprunt choisi par son frère... Suzy Lee... Van Ness... Dean ferme brièvement les yeux...

Foutu coma.

.

Une heure plus tard, Sam s'endort sur sa chaise, les jambes allongées et les pieds croisés.

Vu les cernes sous ses yeux, Dean se doute que son cadet n'a pas du beaucoup fermer l'œil ces derniers temps.

.

Il fixe longuement le plafond. Ses yeux se noient en même temps que sa mémoire s'efface.

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un putain de rêve.

Pour une fois, il aurait dû écouter sa raison et faire taire ses désirs.

.

« Cass », en tournant la tête sur le côté pour essuyer sur l'oreiller l'unique larme qui coule sur sa joue.

« Tu en auras mis du temps », fait une voix rauque.

.

Dean ferme les yeux aux mots pire que des lames qui font échos à ses souvenirs.

.

« Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai », alors qu'une odeur de bois et de pluie envahit la chambre d'hôpital.

Castiel s'avance vers son lit, le pas lent.

« Cass » gémit Dean.

« Dean », sentant le matelas s'enfoncer. « Regarde-moi » alors qu'une main chaude se pose sur sa joue.

« Je peux pas », en crispant le bout de ses doigts sur les draps.

« Si tu le peux », en le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Fous-le camps », d'une voix mal assurée.

.

Castiel, l'ange qui l'a sauvé de la perdition. L'ange qui a pris fait et cause pour eux. Qui a combattu à leurs côtés pour éviter l'Apocalypse, tuant ses frères, brûlant sa grâce.

L'ange que Dean aime et auquel il n'a jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments.

Parce que le bonheur, c'est pas pour lui…

Parce que tous ceux qu'il aime finissent par mourir.

Parce qu'il refuse que cet ange chute pour lui…

Parce qu'il ne le mérite pas.

.

Ce putain de rêve… Ce foutu univers alternatif… Ash, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Pam'…

.

« Dean », telle une prière.

« Fous-le camps… Merde ! », sans conviction.

« Non », en lui offrant ce fichu sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui.

« Tu peux pas », la voix qui se brise.

« Si je le peux… Et je le veux… Je veux être pour toi, ce que _lui_ fut pour toi », en caressant sa joue du pouce. « Je l'ai toujours voulu, Dean »

« Je suis maudit, Cass. »

« Nous le sommes tous », en glissant son pouce sur les lèvres sèches.

Dean sent une douce chaleur glisser sous sa peau et se répandre en lui.

« Cass », en tâchant de lui repousser la main, en vain. « Là-bas… Est-ce que c'était toi ? »

« Je suis désolé », en s'écartant, mais Dean le retient en lui saisissant le poignet.

« Est-ce que c'était toi ? », le supplie-t-il de répondre.

« Tu refusais de revenir… J'ai essayé mais tu ne voulais pas… Alors, je suis resté… J'étais juste ton oxygène… Toi seul était la respiration » répond Castiel, énigmatique.

« Cass », perdu.

« Est-ce que c'était ton choix ? » murmure Castiel. « Tu sais », timidement. « Nous… Et… Ton retour », tête penchée sur le côté.

« Il faut croire que oui » finit par admettre Dean. « Là-bas, c'était moi… C'était… nous et peut-être qu'ici… », mots suspendus, appuyé d'un faible sourire. « Et toi, Cass ? », après quelques secondes de silence.

« Il faut croire que oui » répond Castiel. « Vu que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Ici ou là-bas », en se penchant.

C'est Dean qui relève la tête pour unir leurs lèvres devant l'hésitation de Castiel. Un baiser chaste avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

Sa main retient toujours l'ange, son pouce caresse le creux de son poignet. Castiel le regarde faire, fasciné.

Il relève les yeux dans ceux de Dean, hésite un court instant et se penche à nouveau pour partager, cette fois, un baiser plus long.

Dean peut enfin goûter à cette bouche si longtemps désirée. Plus le baiser se prolonge, plus il sent le vide disparaître.

.

Aucun d'eux ne porte attention au sourire qui se dessine sur le visage du cadet.

.

Castiel l'a ramené…

Une nouvelle fois.

.

The End

.

 *** La référence : _« Dis-leur seulement que si tout va bien, on se retrouvera bientôt tous au Roadhouse »_ fait écho à l'épisode 5,16 « Darkside of the moon » (Où l'on retrouve Ash au Paradis aux commandes du Roadhouse)**

 **Je les imagine tous au final se retrouver la-bas… Tous ces personnages que j'ai aimés et aime encore…**

 **.**

 **J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans 8 jours, si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Changement radical de sujet pour la prochaine fic.**

 **Suite à un échange avec Cha, ma complice et béta, on s'est lancé un nouveau petit défi (on en avait relevé un avec : « un beau salaud » en destiel et Cha : « Un sombre enfoiré » version Vuch sur AO3).**

 **Thème du défi : écrire sur un univers qui ne fait pas partie de nos trips : l'omégaverse.**

 **Elle postera le premier chapitre de son histoire à partir de mercredi en version Vutch (La confrérie de la dague noire) sur wattpads (en tant que Cha raev) et sur AO3 (en tant que Chapaf).**

 **Je posterai de mon côté, le premier chapitre dimanche prochain. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce sera écrit à ma sauce.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


End file.
